Embrace of Pain
by Sey
Summary: Takes place after Rebirth by Greg Keyes; A fic concerning the love life's of Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, and Kyp... what else do you expect from me? I love Jag, but some people are converting me... UPDATED 11/8/02!!!
1. Deciphering Feelings

* Deciphering Feelings *  
  
Anakin and Tahiri just came back from eating dinner at the cafeteria. They were heading to the central living room but there were too many people to talk about what they needed to sort out. So instead, they went into Anakin's room. Neither of them said a word as they sat down on the ground.  
  
Finally came the time when they had to speak. "Anakin…"  
  
"Tahiri I…" they both stopped, feeling somewhat intimidated by one another's voice.  
  
"I guess this isn't as easy as we'd thought it would be."  
  
"I guess not." Anakin admitted. It felt like talking to a complete stranger now after what had happened. "Wanna to try to just be honest? Both of us just say what we're feeling now. Straight out?"  
  
"Let's give it a shot. You first." She granted him the honor.  
  
Shrugging he kept his eyes closed as he spoke. "I feel like I'm talking to a complete stranger, though I've known you all my life."  
  
"Yeah, it's like I have this fluttery feeling in my stomach every time I feel you even remotely near."  
  
"And a tingly thing goes down my back, but not like it is when you are scared to death, but anxious with excitement because you can't wait to see what happens."  
  
"At the same time I want you near," Tahiri explained. "It's like I want you to go away cause I'm afraid of what I might say or do wrong…"  
  
"But I don't want to do that cause I want that feeling, but it's just—"  
  
"So confusing." Both of them answered in unison. The sound startled the two.  
  
Tahiri half smiled as she cast her gaze to the ground. "Well a lot of good that did us." She let out a breath. "Now I only feel even more bewildered by this."  
  
Getting up, he crawled over to her lifting up her head with his unsure hands, but inside he knew what he wanted, what he needed. "Bewildered maybe, but mystified." With that he leaned forward to kiss her. His lips brushing lightly across hers, sending electric shocks down both of their backs.  
  
"Anakin, there is some…" but her sentence was cut off as the two kissed. A weird yet interesting feeling filled their stomachs. It was crazy like Vors were flying around them.  
  
Pressing harder against his lips, Tahiri felt like she finally knew who she was, like Anakin was the one who completed the confused and mangled part in her mind. Maybe he was the key to becoming who she was before, who she was now, but her question was left unanswered as another voice filled the two teens ears.  
  
Both Anakin and Tahiri's eyes went wide in surprise, and Anakin flew off his friend. The two saw the last person in the world they wanted to see interrupt them. And for the first time in Anakin's life he wished Master Luke, or his dad or brother had walked in on him… even maybe his mother, but standing before them was Corran Horn with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Ok, maybe I didn't make myself clear when I said you two could fall to the darkside on Luke's time." The older Jedi stated.  
  
Anakin felt his cheeks redden. Never in his life had he felt so embarrassed. "Corran, we—"  
  
"Don't even start with me, Anakin." He warned. "I can't believe you two!"  
  
"We weren't doing anything wrong!" Tahiri exclaimed.  
  
Corran raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh really? So what were you doing?"  
  
"Kissing. What harm is there in that?" she questioned.  
  
The past flooded back into his mind of when he was there age. Of when he had too believed their point. "A lot more than you think. Trust me, I know."  
  
There was something in the way he said it that made the two young Jedi glance at each other. Anakin broke the silence once again. "So we can't kiss?" He hadn't the faintest idea why, but it was a question he wanted answered.  
  
"Yes… I mean no, but when you do don't put yourselves in a position you two won't be able to control."  
  
Feeling awkward and a bit more uncomfortable about where the conversation was leading to, Anakin took another glance at Tahiri then back to Corran. "You think we might actually would—"  
  
"No, but it can happen. You two are still young, and I just don't want you two to end up doing something you'll regret." With that he started to turn around, but Tahiri stopped him.  
  
"We were just discussing how our relationship was heading when… when it happened. We weren't trying to get anything going. It just happened." She confessed truthfully.  
  
Adding to her statement, Anakin asked hoping to clear the new profound feelings out. "Do you mind to stay with us a while and figure out what this all means?"  
  
"We're both so confused. Are we still best friends or something more?"  
  
"Are the Hutts finally the size of  
  
toothpicks, or did I just hear you correctly? You actually want to listen to my words?" Blinking back in surprise, this time not out of fear of loosing them, but them actually wanting to listen to him gave Corran hope for his two children.  
  
"We need your help, advise on this, yes." Tahiri informed.  
  
"O-of course. So what do you want to know first?" Maybe he would get through these years after all.  
  
"How far is too far?" Anakin questioned.  
  
Maybe not. 


	2. Catching up on the Past

* Catching Up on the Past *  
  
Han Solo stood in the hanger bay as he waited for his now eighteen-year-old not so little girl to depart from her X-wing. Even from a distance, he could tell his daughter was growing up into something gorgeous. Her hair was still short, but it had grown down to her shoulders giving her a sophisticated yet independent look.  
  
He slowly walked up to her as he surveyed her one more time. "Why do you have to do that?" he retorted.  
  
"Do what?" Jaina asked, unsure by what her father meant. Did he know what had happened at Sernpidal system? Of all timing, she prayed he didn't.  
  
Grabbing the one bag she had in her hands, Han wrapped a fatherly arm around her giving her a welcome squeeze. "You just keep growing into a more lovelier young woman every time I see you. Soon you're going to pass your mother."  
  
Smiling warmly, and thankful that it hadn't been even close to what she had been thinking, Jaina giggled like she used to as a child. "Dad." The laughter somewhat stung deep in her, knowing that if the event in Sernpidal hadn't even taken place, if she had just probed Kyp harder, maybe those innocent—  
  
But her father interrupted her thoughts. "You know it's true. So how was your trip?"  
  
Thinking quick about what good thing had happened, she answered swiftly. "Interesting. I found out a lot about some people, perhaps more than I ever wanted to. And also a few things about me. Wedge is still getting around." She added.  
  
"Wedge? Wedge Antilles? It's been awhile since I've seen that kid up and about."  
  
"Well he does have arthritis and he is retired. Hardly qualifies as a kid you know." A thought suddenly triggered in Jaina's mind, the remembrance of her aunt and pain. "Dad, when I was flying, I felt Mara in pain through the Force. What happened? Is everything alright?" Her questions began to blend together; afraid of what might have happened to her aunt, and the only person in the world she counted on as a good friend and nearly a sister.  
  
"She's fine. Everyone else is sleeping or in a 'fresher' somewhere. You look like you need to do both of those, but I'll take you to her first. Come on."  
  
As they strolled down the hall, Jaina's mind filled with more questions but her father was already answering them, before she could open her mouth.  
  
"Just to get you updated on what's been going on here, Mara and her son, which they named Ben, are both fine and healthy as can be." Jaina frowned at her father, not quiet understanding. Maybe he meant that the baby was well, but she let him continue without cutting him off.  
  
He continued to talk on and on about how he was still in shock to have a nephew. It was surprising to think she had a cousin. Finally they were there.  
  
As they neared the room where Mara, Luke, and the new baby Ben stayed, Jaina could feel their three specters burn intensely through the Force.  
  
Han pressed the panel to open the door. With an airlock hiss the door slid open slowly. Jaina waited for her dad to go in first, but saw that he was waiting for her instead.  
  
"Go on," he said quietly. "You haven't seen your cousin. I have all night."  
  
Gradually, the Rogue Squadron pilot strolled into the quarters. She saw her uncle sleeping on a cot to the right side of the room, snoring loudly. She did her best to stifle a laugh. It was nice knowing the Jedi Master was still human at heart like the rest of them.  
  
Her russet eyes fell upon the infant having another meal. Mara held him close to her breast as he ate contently.  
  
Jaina stared in astonishment at her tiny cousin, like she had never witnessed one before. Silently she pulled up a chair on the left side of Mara's bed. For the first time since she entered her aunt spoke, though not taking her eyes of her son. "Han, do you mind…" her voice trailed off as he got the message.  
  
"Sure." With that the door slid closed leaving the others to privacy.  
  
Glancing over at her niece, the new mother's faced glowed with love and a new sort of life.  
  
Searching in her aunt's deep green eyes, Jaina felt her entire presence in the Force stronger and clearer than she ever had. Then she realized. "It's gone," she breathed in disbelief. Her aunt no longer was taunted or being dragged down into death's grasp by the strange illness that had been killing her slowly each day. The illness was nowhere to be found in her body. The surprise was the first positive wave of shock she had in a long time.  
  
A grin surpassed Mara's glowing face. "Yes, and look whose here."  
  
Handing Jaina her son, now sleeping and lightly snoring like his father, Mara watched peacefully as the young woman cradled Ben in her tender arms. She saw Ben nuzzle into Jaina's chest to hear her heart beat in his ears. At that moment, Mara knew Jaina would be an amazing mother.  
  
The warm buddle of life felt so amazing as her baby cousin slept soundly in her arms. Jaina knew if she had just been more observant, more cautious to what Kyp had been doing with her, all of those blameless infants and children would still be around.  
  
Unexpectedly, Jaina glanced at her like she had heard what she had thought. Her face was etched with a pain, a wound deep inside of her. Mara thought she saw water form in her eyes.  
  
Never in Mara's life had she seen such hurt in her niece. "What's wrong?"  
  
The young woman held her baby cousin close, caressing the fine blond/red fuzz on his head. All she wanted to do was dismiss the subject, not even go near the thought, the anguish. "I really don't want to talk about it." Jaina advised.  
  
"Jaina whatever is hurting you so deeply has to be talked about," she replied worriedly. "Lay Ben with Luke on the cot. The two are out and both of us need to have a little discussion about this. You're holding too much in that heart of yours. Even I can't hold it in forever."  
  
Nodding, Jaina did as she was told. Turning around she saw Aunt Mara had scooted over to one side of the bed to make room for her to sit down. "It's alright I'll just sit on the—"  
  
Interrupting her, her aunt patted on the vacant part of the bed. "You sit up here with me. You don't look in any better than I do. Plus you look like you need a hug."  
  
Without reluctance, Jaina sat down on the fluffy bed. Her aunt handed her a pillow to prop up against her back, but she used it instead as one might with a stuffed animal when they were little. Hugging it closely to her chest, Jaina leaned forward against her knees turning her head towards her aunt so she could see her.  
  
"Now tell me what's got you so down."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jaina allowed all of the fresh pain from the recent past hit her like a tidal wave. The blow hit her so violently it caused a tear to crawl down her already salted face. As she spoke her voice was full of anger and hurt. "It's not what, it's who and what he did." Jaina let out everything. Explaining from the first day she found Kyp in space, to the last moment she had yelled at him for what he did, slapping him hard against his face for lying. She also made clear he had asked her to become his apprentice, and how she had said she'd think about it. "If I were able to talk to him right now, I would give him his answer. One that wouldn't be false." Jaina finished with tears falling down her cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy from the tears. They stung from all the crying she had been doing, almost like they were raw.  
  
Mara held her shattered niece close. She hadn't the faintest clue what to tell her. But words finally came to mind. "Jaina, I know what Kyp did to you was wrong. In fact, what he did was absolutely immoral, not in the fact of morality itself, but in the fact that he crossed the boundaries as a man, using you for his own selfish advantage." She swallowed trying to take in what Jaina had told her. "I believe you."  
  
The teen wiped her eyes. "About what?"  
  
"About what he did. And I also believe that what he did use you and the Squadron for was disgusting and wicked. Killing warriors I can see as a slight possibility of help, but murdering millions perhaps trillions of helpless innocent children, Yuuzhan Vong or not, is cruel and heartless."  
  
"I know." She whispered, her voice barely audible. "He's killed so many," she cried softly. "I can't see how anyone could do such a thing and beam with joy about what they let happen, then proclaim what they did 'needed to be?' I just—" her words were cut off by the pain.  
  
"Shhh, it's ok. Cry it out. You were holding in a lot more than I assumed." Mara tightly held Jaina in her arms. She probably could've handled that her niece and Kyp had been going out, dating maybe, but this? Revenge filled her heart, but she let it pass. There was no point in getting back at him for what he did. It would only show that she had stooped to his level. No, revenge wasn't the key. But hurting Jaina the way he did made her want to show him how much pain those Yuuzhan Vong infants and children.  
  
A soft knock came on the door and slid open slowly. Jaina jumped off the bed, but she saw who it was. "Wedge? W—what are you doing here?" she ordered. Jaina had already been slapping away the water from her face, composing herself.  
  
His face was solemn and emotionless. "Mara, could I take Jaina with me for a moment?"  
  
Before confirming anything, she turned to Jaina. "You ok?" She could tell the teen's eyes hurt terribly, and her strength was getting weaker by the minute.  
  
"I'll be fine. It'll help." With that she left with the older man.  
  
He led her to a small conference room. Gesturing to a chair, both of them took a seat. "Jaina, I need to tell you t—"  
  
She cut him off. "I'm sorry Wedge," she apologized. "It isn't enough for what I dragged you and the Rogue Squadron into, but it's all I have. And if it will help, tell Gavin I resign from the Squadron."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I led you guys to believe that thing was a super weapon when it really held children, Yuuzhan Vong children, but still children never the same. If I hadn't been so gullible and more throe all those innocent lives…" she stopped. "I wish I could only do more."  
  
The older man frowned at her. "Jaina, listen to me. This wasn't your fault. You were apart of it, but not intentionally. I came here to thank you."  
  
"Thank me? For what? Helping Kyp kill more of the innocent?"  
  
"No, thank you for doing what you did back at the Ralroost. Durron needed that slap, and I couldn't be the one to give it to him, nor could it be Gavin. It had to be you."  
  
She held up her hand as if to ask him to stop. Closing her eyes for a moment she blinked. "Whoa, hold on a sec... you're saying what I did helped? I hit him. I did it out of anger and rage. There's nothing right in what I did."  
  
"You're right, and wrong. The wrong… only the person Kyp loves deeply could hurt him the worst. If you had never stood up to him, I don't think he would be were he is now."  
  
Confused on what he was saying Jaina tried to make sense on what Wedge was saying. "You saying Kyp has feelings for—he's… I did what?"  
  
Dropping his head Wedge took a breath. "Ok, let me try to rephrase this." He folded his hands together then looked up. "He loves you, why else would he be in doubt, in meditation over this."  
  
Blinking back in shock, Jaina took in what he was saying. "He listened to me?"  
  
"As much as I would like to deny Durron of this, the truth is he is the only one who will. And yes he did."  
  
Leaning forward, she dropped her head into her hands. "I can't love him."  
  
"I'm not asking you to, or anyone for that matter."  
  
"What are you asking then?" she questioned curiously. "I mean, why else would you be telling me any of this."  
  
"I felt that I had to. You left in such hast, everyone thought something happened to you. You didn't even have breakfast before leaving."  
  
"I had a carbon freeze bar."  
  
"You need more than that… anyway I would like for you to think about staying on the Squadron. They really could use you. Especially now."  
  
"I won't leave unless someone wants me off."  
  
He got up placing a hand on her shoulder. "If anyone wants the best pilot in the galaxy off the Rogue Squadron they're going to have to answer to me. I'm going to go see if you're uncle is awake yet."  
  
Before he left Jaina shot out of her seat. "Wedge?" She waited till he turned around. "Thank you."  
  
He nodded, then walked off.  
  
Jaina. A voice called her through her head sending vibrations down her spine. Jaina, please talk to me. The voice pleaded.  
  
Fury filled her. Not bothering to answer she built herself up a wall to block his voice. Of all the nerve… rushing out of the room she went to go find something else to do, to take her mind off the Sith spawn. 


	3. Fatherly Shove

* Fatherly Shove *  
  
Han had been walking down the hallway towards his temporary room when suddenly his comlink began to beep. Unclasping it off his belt he answered it. "Han, here. Who is this?" The number from the transmission was unfamiliar to him and no one in the universe knew his number but his family and a few close friends.  
  
"Han, it's me Kyp Durron. Could I speak to you on a Holo transmission link?"  
  
"Kyp? Umm… sure." The whole conversation seemed confusing. "Let me get connected."  
  
With that Han walked into a small isolated room that served as a communications booth. He stuck the comlink in a slot that picked up the connection from the link. Suddenly a chest to head Holo flickered on revealing an older version of the boy Han once knew. "Ok, what's going on?" Han was tired of surprises, and sick of formalities.  
  
"Han, I need to ask you something very important."  
  
Frowning, the older man stared at Kyp. "It depends on what you are going to ask."  
  
Taking in a deep breath, Kyp had been preparing for this moment all morning. "Alright, fair enough. Is there any possible way for you to get your daughter on the line?"  
  
"Why didn't you just call her yourself? You have her number."  
  
"Yeah, well… I tried that already, and she blocked me from all calls." The Jedi Master confessed.  
  
Running his fingers through his greasy hair, Han shook his head at Kyp. "What in the quasars did you do to my daughter?"  
  
"It's a long story. But could you? It's important."  
  
Keeping his eyes trained on him, Han glared at Kyp. "I'll bring her here, but I am not going to force her to talk to you. Know that if she disconnects the line, I'm not going to stop her." 


	4. A Call, A Cry and a Conversation

* A Call, a Conversation, and a Cry *  
  
Just as the eighteen-year-old woman was about to go to wash up, her comlink beeped. Groaning in defeat, Jaina wished she had turned it off hours ago. She had forgotten how much she despised the fact that once she came into contact with a crowded group of people that they always used the comlink. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Jaina, it's Dad."  
  
Taken by surprise, she wondered why he was calling her. They had just spoken together. "Hi, why are you calling?"  
  
"Umm… well, I have someone here who wants to talk to you."  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Communications room K112."  
  
Swallowing, she let out a deep breath. When would the chaos stop? "Sure. I'll be over in a nanosecond."  
  
When Jaina got there she nearly blew up. First she saw her dad, and then the Holo screen. Ignoring her father, she advanced towards it like it was her prey. "How could you?"  
  
"Jaina I'm sorry. This was the only way I could talk to you. You blocked me from your comlink." Kyp replied.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the pilot stared at him in anger. "There's usually a reason why I would do that, ever think of that one?"  
  
"Jaina please…"  
  
Rage filled her. "Please what? Allow you to use me like you did back at the Sernpidal system. Here's your answer ahead of time so you won't have to waste your manipulated breath—NO!" Her hands were trembling along with her lip from her fury. Her chest fell up and down like she had just fought a duel, but that didn't stop her.  
  
Kyp's image shown him as same as always, but this time she thought she saw the whites of his were red, but she didn't care. For all she knew he was using a Jedi imaging trick on her. Then he spoke. "Jaina, listen to me what happened back there was for the greater cause of this—"  
  
"Oh, shut up you Son-of-a-Sith!" She screamed at Durron. Through the Force she could feel her father's shock by her behavior towards the boy he had saved long ago, but Jaina was too upset at Durron to notice. "You lying Sarlacc-sucking-Ewok-fucking-fuck-fucking-Hutt! Stop spouting off your foolish beliefs in revenge and killing the innocent. Those children were harmless to us and the war!"  
  
Right then Kyp disagreed. "Look at the larger scale, Jaina. When those 'children' as you call them, grow up, they'll be against us and be apart of the murderous group of Vong warriors, killing even more innocent than now."  
  
"You don't understand Kyp… those Yuuzhan Vong were living breathing creatures, and the ones you made us take out were kids! Kids, Kyp! Not blood-thirsting warriors or pagan-sacrificing priests… they were kids. They could've been changed, but after what you've done to the Squadron and me… you've only proved that you'll never change. And don't you dare tell me that they aren't living creatures just cause you can't feel them through the Force. Yassimari are living creatures, but we can't feel them either. What gives us the right to murder innocent infants, no matter what the race? No matter if they are in the Force or not?"  
  
Kyp could say nothing. It was the first time in her life had she never heard him counter back her words into being wrong. "Kyp, I got to go."  
  
"J—"  
  
She cut him off. "I've heard enough. No matter what you say, I'll never change my view towards this matter… ever!" With that she turned to her father to just glance at him for help, maybe some encouragement, but found none.  
  
Han looked at the twenty-seven year old in disbelief, so confused why his daughter was yelling at him. While she had been talking, he lost her at the point where she mentioned 'what had happened at Sernpidal', but had caught where she used her creative choice words to call Kyp. "Ok, mind filling me in on this long story?"  
  
Spinning around at Kyp, she screamed at him again. "You haven't even told him?"  
  
"No."  
  
Turning to her father she looked at him, doing her best not to burst into tears. "I'll see you around dad." Then she left the two alone in the room. 


	5. Old Ties, New Beginnings

* Old Ties, New Beginnings *  
  
Luke felt something cuddle up into his body. It felt warm and soft. Slowly, he opened his blue eyes to have them filled with the beauty of his son. A smile spread on his face as he remembered the recent past. He had almost lost the two of them, but through their bond in the Force, and Mara's strength, they were both in his life. Lifting up his right hand he stroked the fine hair on his son's head.  
  
The warm baby against his chest was a miracle.  
  
What amazed him more was that the bundle of human was his son. His little Ben.  
  
"Jaina is back."  
  
Luke recognized his wife's voice. It was reassuring to have her still in his life. Then the words registered. "How was everything with Kyp?" he questioned curiously. But instead of Mara answering a familiar voice.  
  
"I think she'll have to be the one to answer that." This time it was a male voice, familiar in sound, but different in tone.  
  
Carefully sliding out of the cot by doing his best to not wake Ben, Luke turned around in his wrinkled clothes that needed a decent washing. "Wedge? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Here to catch up on old times and the other half Jaina will have to answer yet again."  
  
The Jedi Master had an urge to press the matter about his niece, but a look from his wife made him keep the questions to himself. Instead he went up to Wedge and gave him a friendly hug. "Where have you been lately?"  
  
"Doing a little of everything really." He moved over to greet Mara once again. "You look good for someone who just gave birth to a big baby boy and gotten rid of illness all in one day."  
  
Flashing him a smile she nodded. "Thank you."  
  
Turning to Luke, they embraced like brothers, and then each took a seat and began to catch up on the recent news. 


	6. In a Fallen Angel’s Arms

* In a Fallen Angel's Arms *  
  
Scanning the hanger bay, she saw nor felt any signs of life other than her. Without looking back, Jaina rushed to her X-wing. She need some time alone, where no one could find her.  
  
Climbing up the ladder she scrambled to the top, but her foot slipped causing her to loose her balance.  
  
Jaina hadn't been paying attention, and was unable to use the Force in time to guide some balance back to her body. She fell harshly backwards to the floor, but surprisingly she didn't feel the hard impact.  
  
Instead she felt two warm strong arms scoop her up like an innocent child. The muscular arms cradled her, holding her tightly against its body as one would do an innocent baby. She didn't realize till after the being had done so how fast her heart was racing and how much her head was spinning. All vision turned into one huge swirl of colors causing her to fall into an unknown abyss that swallowed her down.  
  
It seemed like only moments later when Jaina came back to her senses. Her eyelids flew open filling up with the image of a dark silhouette. Blinking a few times her eyes finally adjusted to the contrast of light, and she saw who loomed above her. She wanted to scream at him, but couldn't work up the nerve. Something stopped her.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She made no move to answer. Her body felt limp and for some odd reason she had no control over her muscles. All she could do was slightly nod.  
  
His hand moved up to brush some loose strains of hair out of her face. The touch of his hands sent electric shocks down her spine causing her heart to accelerate into hyper speed. Why was he doing this?  
  
Looking deep into her eyes, Kyp's eyes looked almost sincere. "Jaina, please hear me out." He begged. "I'm not sorry for what was accomplished in the Sernpidal system, but I am sorry for hurting you."  
  
"If you were so sorry then you wouldn't have done so." Her energy began to slowly revive in her body, filling her soul up with liveliness once again. A tear fell down her face. Using her hands she braced herself into a sitting position, glaring into the Jedi Master's eyes on the same level. "Give me the reason that made you lie to me, and then maybe, if it's legit, I might think about forgiving you."  
  
"Because… I love you."  
  
Without another moment's hesitation, his lips were upon hers kissing her with a fiery passion causing her mind and heart to spin in confusing. Taking her right hand she smacked him hard across his face pushing her body away from his as she scrambled away from him and back onto her feet.  
  
"YOU HUTT!" She screamed not caring who heard. Jaina believed everyone should hear what he really was.  
  
He rubbed his face as he stood up. "What? W-why did you do that?"  
  
Disgust filled her expression. "Kyp," she said as she shook her head in revulsion. "I love you with all my heart, and I'd die to be in your arms. But you lied to me, you made me kill innocent lives for nothing."  
  
"It wasn't for nothing…"  
  
"Then what did murdering their children gain us? Kyp, you don't understand. We're not on the offensive side… we're on the defensive. Do you even know what that word means? It means protection, Kyp. Resistance. And right now, that's what I'm doing with you. What I have to do. If I were ever to fall into your love what would happen if I became pregnant with our child? Could I trust you enough that you would want that living breathing being alive?" She paused. "I'd rather be the one to die by your hand than millions of innocent children."  
  
"You'd die for those aliens?"  
  
The racist view she was getting from him shocked her to the bone. Advancing on him she eyed him. "I'd rather marry and bare a child from one of them rather than you."  
  
With that Jaina stormed out of the hanger bay. 


	7. Kindled by a Killer

* Kindled by a Killer *  
  
Strolling into the cafeteria Feng Shui saw no other being in the room. All the lights had been dimmed giving the room a haunted look, but the appearance didn't give the young masked Yuuzhan Vong a thought about turning around. He was here for the human.  
  
Pretending he was in search for food, his hand landed on the refrigerator and was about to open it when he heard the faint sound of someone crying. Turning to the side, he saw only darkness. Squinting harder he made out the rough shape of what appeared to be the human female.  
  
Dashing to her side, he put a tender hand on her shoulder. The whole comforting thing was so unnatural to him, but somehow something drove him to actually act kind to a human. "Hey, are you alright? What happened?" He quickly reworded his question.  
  
"How can innocent children die?"  
  
"What?" The question took him aback and confused him. The translator bug in his ears told him the meaning of the word, though never in his life had he heard it before. "How?" Feng asked still confused.  
  
"By people like me falling into traps of manipulated truths and believing in lies." Suddenly, Jaina jumped off the ground and he matched her speed. Her Jedi robe was covered in the wetness of tears.  
  
Reaching out he tried to comfort her, still perplexed by what she was trying to tell him.  
  
She allowed him to wrap his arm around her as she spoke. "I flew across the galaxy to find Kyp Durron for my uncle, Luke Skywalker, and instead of going back like I said I would, I stayed and listened to the false words Kyp told me about what the Yuuzhan Vong were doing in the Sernpidal system. He led me on, and I helped him gain the support of the Rogue Squadron and Wedge too! I led them into killing a harmless shelter were millions of Yuuzhan Vong offspring… children lived. I murder them all because I believed him." All at once tears began to spill out of her eyes like a waterfall. No longer could she hold in the pain even though she had been crying for three hours. "He used me." She whispered in her into his shoulder.  
  
Holding on to the female in an embrace, Feng did his best to follow out his mission. He just stood there holding her till she couldn't cry anymore, and without warning collapsed into his arms in an unbreakable sleep making the task that was given to him a lot easier that he anticipated.  
  
Without another moment to loose he carried her to the hanger bay where an X- Wing lay. Making sure no one saw him, he got her strapped in the back, and jettisoned out of the bay in one quick flash.  
  
Everything had been quiet for over a few hours when he suddenly heard a weak voice echo behind him. "What… how… where am I?"  
  
Not bothering to take a glace at the human, he kept his eyes trained on the empty space of stars beyond the cockpit window. "We're on our way into, as what you beings call, Yuuzhan Vong space."  
  
Jaina's eyes widened in fear. Her back was turned towards whomever was flying the ship, though his voice sounded strangely familiar, fear and anger rose in her. "Kyp turn this thing a—" All of the sudden the whole ship began to shake violently and the red warning lights began to go on and off, buzzing loudly in their ears. "Sith spawn! What's the m—" but Jaina's sentence was cut off. Grabbing the controls she yelled. "Here give me the power."  
  
"You think I have no brain infidel? That you are so much smarter and inferior with your pathetic Force enchantment?"  
  
"Listen Kyp, shut up and stop playing Vong. We won't be able to get out of this alive or where you want to go if you don't…. just give me controls. I'll put us back on course. And you know that, trust me. You can as easily take it away as you can give it to me." She was answered by only silence. "Hey, think faster or there won't be any point in thinking about this." Without another moment, her panel lit up with power. Flicking a few switches and pressing a few buttons, Jaina jerked the control back and forth causing the beings inside the ship to fling back and forth but soon the rockiness turned into a smooth and steady glide. That's when all the illumination dissipated from the her controls and shifted back to Kyp's.  
  
"Ok, fine be that way. So why in Kessel did you want me here Kyp? Please tell me it's not to kill more innocent cause I'm not into that. And if it's for more pleasure reasons than not then you're sliding up the wrong leg."  
  
"I'm not Kyp."  
  
Frowning, Jaina thought harder. Who in the galaxy would kidnap her for anything besides Kyp? He was the only one with the motive. Her eyes wandered as she thought harder on who was talking to her. Her vision came to a stop on a shiny piece of metal. Squinting, she made out the reflection of a head and broad shoulders of a tall humanoid that had the skin color of Tatoonie's desert sands. "Who are you?" she ordered.  
  
All of the sudden the Holo panel illuminated and an image of a head to shoulder's view of her predator appeared hovering before her. "Oh, Force." She muttered under her breath.  
  
He wasn't a humanoid at all… but a Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
His glowing green eyes studied her fine face on the Holo. "Sorry to displease you for not being this Kyp fellow, but S—" but she was unable to hear the rest of what he was saying as her head thwarted against the side of the ship, and she plummeted into darkness. 


	8. Captured and Confused

* Captured and Confused *  
  
They through her brutally to the solid floor, her body already badly beaten from the collision. Blood stuck on her skin like dried fruit juice from Endor. Her left arm bore a gash wound that ran from the top of her shoulder to just above her elbow. The pain fused to the bottom of her back causing her to jerk in and out of consciousness.  
  
"And who is this wretched creature you drop before me? Yet, another sacrifice to be bore to the gods? This one looks highly unworthy to be capitulated by my hands." A low dry eerie voice poised.  
  
One of the Perfects, which had thrown her to the ground, stepped forward and replied by dropping to his knee, throwing his right hand across his chest, bowing his head in respect. "Supreme Cleric Yonghai, Nor Anor gives you his up most wishes and thanks for all you have done for the gods. Though it is not his place to befitting you with thanks and gratitude, he offers you a gift of honor and holy respect. A Jedi."  
  
"Sith spit!" she cut him off, looking the Perfect dead in the eyes. Reflecting in them was the image of the same Yuuzhan Vong who had kidnapped her, bringing her here, hovered an amphistaff near her neck. She struggled to sit up, and was able to get back on her feet even with the restraint cuffs on her wrists that were behind her. "I'm not a Jedi, nor do I intent to act like I am."  
  
Ignoring her outburst, the Supreme Cleric turned towards her. "Then who are you?" his voice was menacing and hauntingly evil, chilling her spine but she continued.  
  
"I am Jaina Domain Solo." She replied using their lingo of words, trying to sound more intelligent.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, or would have if he had any. "Solo? Related to the very same Jacen Solo?"  
  
Slowly she nodded her head, narrowing her eyes. "What does it matter? It is me who you have and me who you are keeping. Not h—" suddenly Jaina collapsed in a heap, falling into an eternal darkness that enveloped her tightly. 


	9. Unspoken Desires

* Unspoken Desires *  
  
Dragging her into the revival chamber, Perfect Feng Shui set her on an aijso, a sponge like cushion that served as a bed for a Shamed One.  
  
The tunnel sealed back up leaving the two totally submersed in silence.  
  
Feng had been the first Perfect assisting in bringing the Jedi to Yonghai. The second perfect, Perfect Sywi Wieng, had been greeting the Supreme Cleric with the message, which the Executor had sent him to deliver he had been rudely interrupted by the human who defiantly denied the fact she was a Jedi.  
  
Shaking his head in disgust, he turned around and placed his hand in a jelly filled bowl. It was a clear tinted cerulean liniment produced by the inner fluid of a jiskanel, a native creature used as a pet back on the Yuuzhan Vong home galaxy.  
  
Smoothing the gel on her smooth and what the Ranked would call Shamed skin, the wound began to deplete from bleeding. The gel-like substance held together the skin, acting as a seal.  
  
Washing his hand off, Feng took a wet baby aijso and began to wash up the bloody red mess on her arm and neck. As he cleansed her skin, the aijso became snagged onto something that hung from around the human's collar.  
  
Unhooking the necklace from the aijso Feng noticed the charm that hung from the chain was shaped as two Jedi weapons crossing each other. It was made of wood, polished to a fine gentleness of artistry. What ever had crafted such an amazing piece of work would surely be possessed by one of the Higher Few if they had been born in Yuuzhan Vong space where the Elite lived.  
  
A hand shockingly grabbed his, clutching it forcefully causing feeling in his hand to go numb. Feng had always been taught that pain was something to cherish, to relish in. It was how all beings came into the universe, and how they all departed, but Feng had a hard time believing in such a thing. It was what kept him from rising to a higher rank. His body only carried a few scars, like the rest of the Perfects had one on his arm, and diamond like slashes where his eyebrows used to be also scarred right underneath his eyes. His entire head had been elaborately tattooed, yet unlike Yonghai, his weren't done with blood or niap, the deadly venom found in the stomach of a dweebit. Instead, his originated from dyed jiskanel gel, which strengthened Perfect's bodies so that they were nearly impenetrable, creating more shielding for them so that they would protect all who opposed their superiors in which they guarded.  
  
Breaking his thoughts he saw that it was the human infidel that was inflicting him. He pulled his hand away from her and walked to put the aijso back on its pad.  
  
Turning around, he saw the female human slowly sit up, trying to regain her bearings. He eyes were a dark brown was a hint of gold that shown brightly, contrasting with the whites of her eyes. Finally hers met his. "Don't you ever touch me again." She warned.  
  
"I don't see what authority you have over me to order such." He replied setting the aijso back onto its pad.  
  
"Because you believe in pain, you would rather keep me alive and release me so I can help fight on the Rogue Squadron."  
  
He laughed slightly at the remark. "And why in the figment of what you call the 'force' would Yonghai, much less me, let you go free back to your domain, who is, may I remind you, our enemy?"  
  
"Let me go and the pain your people long for will come, when the New Republic defeats you. That way all of you will be able to feel pain at once."  
  
Narrowing his eyes he walked up to her, staring her down. "Listen, I may be a Yuuzhan Vong, but don't place me in the stereotype your galaxy has given us. I don't care to be counted as one of the numbered who believes in such legends." Feng replied as he diverted his eyes quickly away from her.  
  
This caught her attention. Sitting up straighter, she leaned forward in interest. "You don't believe what is taught? What the your priests call the True Way?"  
  
He gambled to cast a glance at the female. His expression of nervousness to come near the subject changed to a stateless cold appearance. "So what if what you claim is true? What if what you claim is a lie?"  
  
"You don't believe it then, do you?"  
  
"You seemed surprised by this?"  
  
"I just never thought it was possible."  
  
"You have beings on your side who don't believe in the Jeedi's cause, don't you?"  
  
She nodded slowly, yet cautiously, careful where such a conversation might lead her.  
  
"Then it is possible."  
  
After the comment, the two didn't move as an awkward silence seeped into the room. Finally, Jaina noticed the goopy jelly on her arm. She was about to tear it off her skin when Feng stopped her by grasping her arm. "No don't!" he yelled.  
  
Obtrusive and intrusive as his touch was, Jaina felt a sense of warmth from his ghastly hand. "Don't what?" Instead of sounding firm and angry, her voice sounded more gentle and flirty. She felt like slapping herself for sounding so dumb, and girly to a warrior. A Yuuzhan Vong warrior no less! But with the hold he had on her, she couldn't budge to carry out the act.  
  
Breaking the silence between their already close faces Feng replied, "The gel is a healing ointment. It's not there to hurt you." Letting go of her arm she halfway wished he didn't let go, but smudged out any hint of affection towards the Vong. He backed away from her turning around to get something from across the room. "What is your name?" the question was simple and plain. He practically wasn't allowed to talk to anyone on duty, but chatting with the prisoner surely didn't count as talking to someone.  
  
"Jaina Solo." She answered short and sweet.  
  
"I'm Feng Shui, a Perfect."  
  
"A Perfect, like a guard? Bodyguard? Am I getting close?"  
  
Without turning around he retorted, "You're on the right track."  
  
Fumbling with the necklace Chewie had carved for her before he died, Jaina fingered it unconsciously. "What happened back in the chambers with that Sourprime Clerk Ew Youngfly being?"  
  
Letting out a breath, Feng wiped off the smile that beamed on his face before turning around. He held in the laughter inside of him, doing his best not to mock the highest priest. "That's Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai."  
  
"Yeah, him. What happened?" Jaina didn't want to admit she fainted, but she had to hear it from a witness so she would at least know for sure. It would clear her conscious knowing she was struck down rather than passed out.  
  
"You had been telling him that you weren't a Jedi, and who you were. Then you were informing him about how you are related to Jacen Solo, but before you could finish, the loss of blood that you had been losing from your wound caused you to lose consciousness."  
  
Nice job Jaina, the pilot sarcastically cheered herself. You would be better off if you just hadn't asked.  
  
"Hello?" His voice brought her back into consciousness.  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
He handed her a cup full of a luminescent liquid.  
  
She took the cup. Something whispered into her mind through the Force sending an unfamiliar chill down her spine. "I can't love him." Jaina mumbled mistakenly out loud to the feeling.  
  
Feng stared at her oddly. "What?"  
  
"I—I didn't… didn't say anything." Jaina quickly recovered. Her eyes stared down at the liquid, debating on if she should take a drink or not.  
  
Dismissing the words as his imagination, Feng shrugged and continued. "Drink it. It'll help with the healing."  
  
Still weary on the creature she replied. "I'll only drink it if you try some first."  
  
"You'd think I'd poison you?"  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised."  
  
Shaking his head in dismay he took a drink. Then handed it back to her. "See, now are you satisfied?"  
  
Jaina didn't answer, only took the cup drinking greedily from it as the cool liquid moistened her parched throat. It slid down her throat comforting the pain that vibrated throughout her battered body. 


	10. Alterations

* Alterations *  
  
Kyp ran throughout the ship looking for Jaina. It had been nearly twelve hours of tracking her, and no one, not even her father had a clue were she would be.  
  
Finally he strolled into the hanger bay, thinking she might have decided to hideaway in there away from him again. When he reached the spot where her X- Wing had been sitting he saw it no longer was there. Then he dashed to the last person in the universe he'd rather ask for help. Bursting into the Jedi Master's personal quarters he spotted him in the far corner of the room holding a child in his arms gazing out into the window of endless space.  
  
Reverently, Kyp made his way toward his old Master's side. "Master Skywalker?"  
  
"Luke is fine. Would you care to hold my son?"  
  
Kyp cradled the tiny bundle of skin in his arms. The feeling of warmth radiated from its tiny body. It was immensely hot, yet at the same time cold. "What did you name him?" he asked trying to sound as casual as possible. The child's eyes were closed, and his breathing had a rhythm that was soothing. Unexpectedly the baby opened up his big round eyes and looked up into Kyp's.  
  
A strange sense of warmth emerged from them. It was as if the child was looking into his soul.  
  
Luke bent over his child and smiled like any father would do. "Good morning Ben. This is Kyp. Kyp this is Ben."  
  
Ben blinked at Kyp and slowly a smile formed on his face. His tiny hand reach out from under the blanket, which kept him warm, towards Kyp's face. The touch of his soft hand sent a strange vibration in Kyp's inner self. Suddenly Ben began to giggle and squeal for the first time.  
  
The sight startled Kyp, but he too began to laugh. It was odd though and confusing. Was this what Jaina had been talking about? But how in the quasars could Yuuzhan Vong children be as innocent as the one in his arms now?  
  
"What is all the laughter about?" A feminine voice asked as she walked over to them. It was Mara Jade, Luke's wife. She looked like new to Luke, and should be after spending five hours in the refresher. Mara lovingly went to her husband's side and gave him a one-arm squeeze. Turning to see what other visitor had come to hold their child, she saw it was Kyp, but as she let her feelings out through the Force, she felt a new change in the young man causing her to blink back in surprise.  
  
It may have been a slight change, but he was leaning in the right direction. "Hello, Kyp. What is the cause of this odd visit?" she asked kindly.  
  
At first he didn't respond like he was afraid what he would say would break the moment. "I can't find Jaina."  
  
"I just saw her yesterday. We both had a long talk."  
  
Turning towards the older woman, Kyp looked guilty. "I can only guess about what," he replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm sure. I don't think she wants to talk to you right now. In fact I know she doesn't."  
  
"I know that, but no one can find her. Her dad and I have been searching this ship all night. The last time I saw her she ran from me to the cafeteria, but she's not there."  
  
Luke eyed his old apprentice. "What do you mean?"  
  
Handing Ben back to Mara, Kyp knew she felt better with her child not in his arms. Looking back at Master Skywalker he continued. "I can't feel her anywhere, but then again she probably blocked off my connection with her."  
  
"You want me to channel on her?"  
  
"Just to see if she's alright." Kyp added a little too quickly.  
  
"I'll do it, but not for you but for my knowing she's alright." As he concentrated on the Force, Luke called out to his niece. Jaina? Where are you? Jaina can you hear me?  
  
No response came. Coming back into the present, Luke shot a worried glance at his wife and then to Kyp.  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
Kyp frowned. "What do you know?"  
  
"I don't know, she might have been kidnapped, possibly by an agent of the Peace Brigade who brought her to the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"What!"  
  
Mara's reaction was also anything but calm. "Sith! If they find out that she's Jacen's sister or that I'm her aunt then there's no telling what they'll put her through."  
  
Luke was more composed yet at the same time he was frightened, something he was rarely, if never like. "It was just an assumption, I'm not saying that. Or she probably left the ship to get away."  
  
"Her ship is gone."  
  
"Where there you have it she left."  
  
"But her luggage is still here."  
  
Blinking back, Luke felt fear in his voice. "Kyp you can't go after her it's just too dangerous."  
  
"You've got to be kidding, Skywalker. I'm not gonna let a bunch of Vong capture and torture her! Those dirty scum have to be taught a lesson."  
  
"You're sounding more and more like an Imperial."  
  
The Jedi eyed the Master. "I'll sound like anyone I want to when it involves Jaina. I'm going, Skywalker. Wither you like it or not. How could you not care for you're niece? You talk as if she's alright." With that he stormed out of the room. 


	11. Family Entanglements

* Family Entanglements *  
  
One moment he was meditating on his bed, the next he found himself on the cold ground in shock.  
  
Confused and clearly shaken by what had happened, Jacen picked himself off the floor dusting off his clothes. He had to see his uncle. If what the vision he had was true then...  
  
Not bringing himself to think about it, Jacen strolled out into the hall. He placed his hand of the activation council and the door closed with a swish. Without looking, he spun around and collided into someone knocking them to the ground and falling on top of the person.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking. I—" Looking down at the being his words ceased to flow from his mouth as he struggled to get up. "Tahiri, hi."  
  
"Hi Jacen," she stumbled over her words. The whole situation was awkward. He got off her, assisting her to her feet quickly. "Thanks," Tahiri mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm just kind of out of it."  
  
"It's ok, I've been feeling the same way."  
  
"I'll see you around." Jacen responded. His heart was thundering out of his chest. He prayed Tahiri didn't notice. "Umm… later." With that, he dashed away from her.  
  
"Later," she breathed underneath her breath. Her heart sunk deeper the further he got.  
  
A voice behind her called out her name. Turning around she saw it was Anakin. "Hey Tahiri, I've been looking everywhere for you. You ok?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You look kind of pale? You sick?" Anakin question in concern.  
  
Shaking her head, she disagreed. "No, no. I'm fine. I just need a nap." Even though Tahiri liked Anakin, his sweetness, the tender soft touch of his lips on hers… she often wondered how his older brother's felt. He acted a lot more mature than Anakin would ever be. For the first time Tahiri found her heart torn between two guys, and they were both brothers. *No this can't be happening, * she tried to reason with her heart and mind, but deep inside she knew the truth. Shaking off the thought she gazed at the boy beside her. "I'll catch up with you later, Anakin. I need to go do some thinking."  
  
"Sure, " lifting her face towards his he kissed her softly. "Don't go Yuuzhan Vong on me though."  
  
Half smiling, she laughed. "I promise."  
  
Then they went their separate ways. 


	12. Luke’s Lies

* Luke's Lies *  
  
Mara cradled Ben in her arms. He was unusually quiet. It amazed her how she knew such a thing by just knowing him for just a few days. *Then again, I have known you for nearly a year my little one. * Looking up towards her husband, the older woman sighed.  
  
He stood over next to the window where it revealed the vast space before him. Though he was facing away from her, Mara saw a tear slid down his cheek. He rarely cried, if at all. "Luke, why the tears?"  
  
"He's right Mara."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Jaina."  
  
Frowning, the fiery haired mother strolled closer to Luke. "You're making no sense."  
  
"When I was channeling to Jaina, I—"  
  
Blinking back the shock, Mara gawked at her husband. "You lied?" she asked cutting off his explanation. When didn't answer a long dead silence lingered on for minutes. "Luke, I… what was it that you didn't want to tell Kyp? I know he's not the nicest being in the universe right now, but that doesn't give you any right to—"  
  
"It was vision I had just before Kyp came in."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Taking a deep breath the Jedi Master contemplated on wither or not to tell his wife. "I don't know Mara. The future is always in motion and—"  
  
"Tell me now Skywalker." She knew whenever she called him by his last name and in that certain type of tone of voice, he would let up and tell her. 


	13. Morning

* Morning *  
  
She had been a deep trance when suddenly light filled up behind her eyelids.  
  
Groaning, Jaina tried to block out the illumination. It hurt her head, but she couldn't hide from the light for long.  
  
"Wake up," the deep voice of Feng shook the woman awake. Rolling on her back, her eyes were filled with Feng's features as he towered over her. "Sleep well?"  
  
"To a degree." She did feel a bit better. Today her head was throbbing a little bit less than before. "Why am I here?" For the first time the Yuuzhan Vong who had been very helpful in answering her questions, correcting her on what she misinterpreted now fell totally silent. He turned away from her and went to the other side of the room. "Feng?"  
  
Feng didn't answer immediately. "You are to be brought before both the Supreme Cleric and the executor so they can… survey you. If you dare as so much lie, like you tried to yesterday, I only can warn you of a punishment far worse than any pain you've ever experienced.  
  
Mumbling under her breath Jaina remarked, "Nothing can be worse than being used."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Stop whispering evil spells of your Force and get up." Instead of a being nice, Feng's attitude towards her changed. The mood around him was totally off; turning her senses that let off fear from his being near her. Even the tone in his voice was set in extreme serious and threat, which shook her deeply.  
  
His muscular toned hand shot out at her tangled hair. Grasping hold a good clump of it, Feng yanked her upward with brutal force. Jaina did her best to hold in her cries, but was unsuccessful. The pain was so raw her eyes began to water.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME JEEDIA!" Feng yelled in her face. His breath stung her cheeks. "Don't dare talk to me like I'm someone near to an equal as you. You're nothing more than a blasphemous witch from hell!"  
  
Looking up into his eyes, a tear spiraled down her cheek. She should have never trusted him in the first place. "Forgive m—"  
  
That's when it happened. 


	14. Heart of the Matter

* Heart of the Matter *  
  
Kyp was just about done with his ship. Just one little twist and… there. Finish. Just then someone called out his name. Dropping his tired arms, he had been working in a hast all morning just trying to make sure his ship was safe to ride in. since Sernpidal, he hadn't had a chance have it completely repaired but they weren't nearly as important as finding Jaina and getting her out of the Yuuzhan Vong's hands.  
  
The thought made him shudder and one dared try anything on her they wouldn't live around to see what anger looked like on his face.  
  
Pushing the hideous thought aside, Kyp inserted the metal covering back onto his ship, then once everything was fixed, he climbed inside his ship and headed towards the last used space trail, hoping it was Jaina's last known path.  
  
*Jaina, please. Just open up to me. I won't hurt you. I promise, just give me one more chance. * his words rang throughout the Force, true with hope. He was giving her his heart and everything he had ever held dear just for her. 


	15. Forbidden Feelings

* Forbidden Feelings *  
  
It was intense, like a wild fire. Never in the history of life itself did she believe anyone could feel such a thing. His lips revealed to be warm on hers, surprising the least compared to their appearance. Then it occurred to her what she was thinking. Trying to struggle from his firm hold, he let her go, but only a few inches away from his body. They starred at one another, each not daring to say a word.  
  
She finally broke the gaze casting her auburn eyes to the ground, but as soon as she took her eyes of his, he brought his half scarred hand to her cheek.  
  
It was equally warm. Leaning into the touch, Jaina didn't realize that a tear had found an escape route and appeared down her face. She wanted to get away but at the same time desired to stay. Her heart and head felt as if it were playing against one another. Jaina couldn't believe what her heart was saying and what her head knew as logical. No longer could she ignore them any longer. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and looked directly at Feng but no words came.  
  
"I'm sorry," the Perfect replied. The words shocked her; the last thing in the universe she'd ever thought she'd ever hear any Yuuzhan Vong speak.  
  
"Feng, I—" suddenly Jaina heard Kyp's voice in her head. *Jaina, please. Just open up to me. I won't hurt you. I promise, just give me one more chance. *  
  
Retracting from Feng, she backed into the wall. Shutting tight her eyes, she answered him. *Yeah, you made that promise to me a long time ago Kyp. Don't worry, you've already had you're share of hurting me. * Moreover, I'm just hurting myself again getting involved with Feng, she added silently to herself. With that, she disconnected herself from Kyp.  
  
"What just happened?" Feng's low voice brought her back into her present reality. Opening her eyes up, Jaina saw him holding her shoulders. "You're pulled away from me and slowly began sliding to the ground. When I caught you, you were freezing. What happened?"  
  
"I don't know." She lied.  
  
Frowning, the best a Yuuzhan Vong could do without eyebrows, Feng glared her down. "Why don't you trust me?"  
  
"It's something that has been stolen from me by someone I once loved." Jaina remarked and left the answer as that.  
  
Not wanted to press further, Feng ran his hand through her shoulder length hair. "I won't bargain with you heart, Jaina, I speak the truth. I just pray you'll someday know how true it is." Without another word, Feng nodded slowly. "Come on, the executor and Supreme Cleric are waiting."  
  
Already not wanting to upheaval anyone else's anger or tempers, Jaina followed him out the room in complete silence thinking only about the intimacy both she and Feng had shared minutes before. 


	16. Tracing her Trust

* Tracing her Trust *  
  
"Jacen? Master Luke said you were in your rooms. I need to talk to you. Jacen?" Tahiri called out into the darkness of the room, but no response came back. Stepping into the unlit quarters, she allowed the door to swish shut. She had been trying to find Jacen all day to talk with him, but every chance she thought she had found, one of them had been pulled away for some duty or another. "Jacen are you in here?" this time her voice seemed smaller, even to her.  
  
"Do you trust me?" The words caught her off guard, and seemed to be coming from every direction around her. She couldn't tell where, but she didn't know who was speaking.  
  
"Jacen? What's wrong?"  
  
"It's a simple question… do you trust me?"  
  
Feeling very confused and unsure by what he was asking of her, she told him he honest blunt truth. "Yeah, of course I do. It's just trusting my heart and head that's the problem."  
  
"Then don't use them." It had happened so quick, so unexpectedly. She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her body from behind her. He felt so warm. "You're thinking to much… listen to the Force, and you're soul."  
  
"Jacen, I have s—"  
  
"Do you trust me or not." His voice was serious and almost intimidating.  
  
Leaning back in his embrace she nodded and let the Force flow through her body. It rushed into her soul like a cool waterfall. Vibrate life swirled around and throughout her body. It felt like someone had taken away all the burdens that weighted so heavily on her shoulders.  
  
Suddenly the peaceful bliss was cut off by a vision. She saw a woman, herself, crying in Jacen's arms, but before she could question why, the image disappeared.  
  
Her eyes flew open. The lights had been turned up a little now. Slowly she turned to face Jacen. For the first time she couldn't feel Anakin on the ship. Panic alarmed her. "Jacen where…" but before she could get the words out, his lips landed on hers. 


	17. Exposed

* Exposed *  
  
"You say she denied being a Jedi before she fell?" Nom Anor asked the Supreme Cleric.  
  
Dressed in crimson robes stained by the fallen Jedi, including the one who was broken, who called himself Wurth Skidder, Supreme Cleric Ku Yonghai turned from the clear membrane window towards his guest. With an expressionless face, he answered. "Yes."  
  
"I've never heard of such a thing."  
  
"Are you claiming what I witnessed is false? That I'm lying?" Yonghai's voice raised.  
  
"No of course not."  
  
Keeping his stance and face like stone, the high priest stared down the executor. "You utter false words to keep others satisfied, executor. I'd be careful if I were you treading the path you have chosen." He left the situation at that as he faintly heard footsteps coming towards their quarters. "Keep it in mind, right now we have the human to deal with."  
  
Watching Perfect Feng stroll towards them, he noticed something different in his presence, but couldn't place his finger on it. Dismissing it, he stood silent with the executor by his side as Feng fell to one knee and crossed his hand on his chest in respect. He yanked the restraint cuffs on the woman, and hesitantly she was pulled to the ground.  
  
Ku Yonghai waited a few moments, allowing the apprehension in the room to thicken into a deep dagger of fear. After being around such creatures as humans, he had been able to pin point their weakness, mainly fear. Finding the simplest things to make them shudder in their own skin, without having to lift a finger. Inside he beamed with triumph. "Perfect Feng domain Shui, you have permission to leave us."  
  
Doing his best not to linger, Feng was less than eager to leave Jaina in his hands, much less the executor's. Swallowing, Feng stood up but bowed down lowly in homage, and then left the three alone.  
  
Strolling out through the clear membrane entrance, it quickly swelled up and changed to the solid color of blue, to keep unwanted eyes, his eyes from seeing what was to happen to the human female.  
  
He shuttered. *I should have stayed with h— *  
  
No, it was a total breach of decorum, most esuriently, forbidden. To correct any judgments made by a higher ranked than himself was not the way to go. Especially a correction of the Supreme Cleric.  
  
Shaking his head, he ordered his mind to forget about the human, about Jaina, about the kiss.  
  
He had to forget about her, and get his priorities straight, keeping his mind focused on his duties and not some rash infidel.  
  
"Perfect Shui." Someone called him from behind. Straightening up, he respectfully turned around keeping his eyes to the floor. Anytime anyone addressed him by his rank and domain it meant a higher-ranking officer was speaking to him. "You have permission to look upon me." With that Feng looked up to see an unfamiliar face. "The Supreme Cleric has informed us that you captured the human Jeedai by flying one of their machines. Is this true?"  
  
Even if Feng had denied the truth, he'd be going against Yonghai. "Yes, but there was no other way to get Jaina here w—"  
  
"Are you now referring to an infidel by their personal given forename?"  
  
"No, I meant n—"  
  
"SILENCE! Dare that you have not only talked back to an official higher than yourself, you have not only been inside a machine sculpted of their own hands, you talk as if she is an equal to the whole Yuuzhan Vong race!" He yelled something to unknown wavering guards. They grabbed his arms, twisting them harshly behind his back. One of them used an amphistaff and slashed the side of his face. He could already feel the blood swelling down his cheek. Never in his life had he released a cry from his lips. "Feng domain Shui, you hare hereby incriminated to death. Powerless, you shall float through the stars slowly loosing the oxygen before you parish in the bowels of the machine that you've been tainted."  
  
Her voice filled his ears. It was of pain and he knew he could hear tears in her voice. It came clearly through the living creature's walls, but the sound seemed to be so close to him, as if she was actually in the room with him. Courageous enough, he glanced to the side to see Jaina still in the restraint cuffs, this time held by the executor's hand.  
  
The official nodded towards Nom Anor and began speaking. "I don't think you've met him, Feng." Nom Anor's eye sparkled with wonder as his other fake eye began to glow a bright yellow. "This is Supreme Overlord Shimmera."  
  
"Pleased to make your sentence." With that, the Overlord walked over to Jaina and yanked something from her neck. "Take her to the Embrace of Pain. If she is a Jedi, and the Solo's twin, then he'll be able to feel her pain."  
  
His heart longed to call out to her, but it would only bring her closer to her own doom. They yanked him forward towards the mechanical ship.  
  
Silently he did his best not to think of the so-called glory that was about to befall him. He understood nothing of it. If his own people were to kill him, no splendor could ever been achieved in his mind, nor his heart. The only glory he actually saw before his death was he had been able to meet such a being as Jaina Solo. It mattered nothing to him that she was Jacen Solo's twin, and he felt terrible for bringing her back to where his successors had ordered him to. She truly had nothing apart of this.  
  
They through him in the mangled ship, bloodied but still strong. All the wires had been yanked and shredded apart and controls had been bashed to nothing. Before they closed the hatch, he turned to see the Yuuzhan Vong who had charged him grin sinisterly.  
  
"You have condemned yourself to this, Feng domain Shui." Shimmera pulled out a golden chain on it dangled the charm Jaina wore around her neck. Throwing the necklace at Feng, the superior continued his mockery. "After all, even if it wasn't a crime for using a machine… it is to love, especially get close to, such as a Jeedia." With that, they slammed the hatch shut, and launched him into space. 


	18. Belated Betrayal

* Belated Betrayal *  
  
The shock of the kiss sent her heart racing. The soft touches of Jacen so close to her shivered up her spine. When she finally realized what she was doing, it was too late.  
  
Pulling quickly away from Jacen, she felt Anakin run down the halls. Never in her life had she felt so terrible. Half of her wanted to run after him, the other half wanted to believe this was all a dream.  
  
*********  
  
"Anakin," Jacen called out to his younger brother and ran, leaving Tahiri behind.  
  
When Jacen finally caught up with Anakin, he found his brother locked in his rooms. While catching up on his breath, the older boy leaned one of his arms against the door. "Anakin, please l—"  
  
Opening the vacuum door, Anakin pulled his brother in his room and locked the door once again. This was between him and his older brother, no one else. "Please what? You knew! Jacen, you knew! How could you? How could she?"  
  
"Hold on, none of this was Tahiri's fault. It was mine. Completely." Jacen confessed.  
  
Staring in astonishment at his older brother, Anakin shook his head not believing what he was hearing. "Then why did you?"  
  
Jacen had no answer for him. At loss of words, he cast his eyes to the ground feeling terribly guilty and horrible. He honestly did not know why he had kissed Tahiri, all he had wanted to do was to help her empty her mind of him and just keep her focus back on Anakin and her duty as a Jedi. Now he probably left her mind and heart both in total chaos. "I know, 'I am sorry,' is never going to erase what I caused, but I am. All I intended was to talk with her, to straighten things out with her mind. It has been so cluttered with life; well she just needed to clear her mind. And that's what was happening, until… I am sorry."  
  
Anger spiraled inside of the young Jedi Knight, but he dismissed the emotion. He was not going to give into the darkside no matter what the cost, no matter how much it hurt. Instead, a feeling of betrayal entered Anakin. He turned away from his brother. "Listen, Tahiri's all I've got and right now and with what I've been assigned to do…"  
  
"What, when, where, who?"  
  
Letting out a long breath of tension, Anakin explained. "There's nothing I'd rather do than strangle you for what you did to me, but unfortunately I don't have the time. I have to go on a scouting mission with Corran Horn. There has been some disturbance over on the border between Yuuzhan Vong Space and what is left of the Inner Core."  
  
"You're leaving?"  
  
"Yeah, just because everyone's back together doesn't mean the war automatically stops Jacen. You of all people should know that," Anakin threatened, implying the time Jacen stopped using the Force all together.  
  
Shoving his brother in the side, Jacen felt ready to pound the younger boy into the wall. "Hey, don't compare me with the past. You of all people should know that."  
  
Slowly turning around, Anakin resisted the urge to punch Jacen in the face. "I have to go."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"The ship deports in three minutes."  
  
Both brothers just stared at one another, both knowing they did not want their last conversation with one another to be of hard feelings, but at this point, there was nothing to be said. "Later, brother."  
  
"Later." 


	19. Signs of Life

* Signs of Life *  
  
Kyp Durron had been in a deep Jedi trance when suddenly all of his alarms inside his ship began to sound deafeningly into his ears. Jumping up in his seat, his head hit the hatch window and began to throb in pain.  
  
Groggily, he forced his eyes to open. Scanning his control panel he saw nothing  
  
wrong, but when he looked up he saw an X-wing floating no more than four hundred meters away from his. Using the computer, he got faint life readings inside. Guiding his X-wing over to it, as he got closer, the side bore the sign of the Rogue Squadron and a symbol of two lightsabers crossing each other.  
  
*Jaina, what have you gotten yourself into now? *  
  
His heart lurched out, but he kept his focus. Finally, he latched the other ship onto his. As he peered inside the window, he only caught the view of a Yuuzhan Vong, and no Jaina.  
  
Avengement amplified inside his heart. If this Vong had so much even touched Jaina, then he would pay, but first he was going to answer the main question floating around inside his head, where was Jaina. Once he found that out, the Yuuzhan Vong would be nothing more than space garbage suspended hopelessly in space wandering the black cruel space forever. 


	20. Left Behind

* Left Behind *  
  
Just as Anakin was about to board Corran Horn's ship, someone called his name from behind him. Turning around he caught sight of Tahiri. Her eyes were swollen red with tears, looking as if she had not slept in days. Keeping his ground, he did not move.  
  
"Anakin, I'm coming with you." She remarked strongly once she reached him.  
  
Taking her hand, he shook his head in disagreement. "No, Tahiri. Not this time. This mission is only for Corran and me. I'm sorry."  
  
"No, Ani… I am sorry. Please, don't leave me!" she begged. Her soul felt as if it was pulling out away from her under her skin. "You can't!"  
  
"I have too," he answered more soundly than he expected. "Goodbye Tahiri." Bringing her hand to his lips, he kindly kissed it, gave her a reassuring smile and then strolled up the ramp. Tears fell down her cheeks as the door slowly closed. Then, it disappeared into the dark vacuum of space. 


	21. Behind His Eyes, A Vision Dies

* Behind His Eyes, A Vision Dies *  
  
Corran Horn had watched Anakin come into the cockpit only twice during the three days they had been aboard together, but as they neared Yuuzhan Vong space, he could sense tension growing inside the young boy, even though he didn't see him. Finally, Corran could no longer take it anymore. If this was eating at him, so much he couldn't possibly imagine what Anakin was going through, but whatever it was it needed to be let out. Holding it in wasn't working, plus Anakin wasn't doing a good job at hiding it either.  
  
Locking the controls on autopilot, the Jedi Master got out from his seat and walked into the central living area, which consisted of two bunk beds, a small kitchenette, and a door to the left that lead to the refresher to the side. The one to the right lead to the other gunning station.  
  
Scanning the room, he didn't see Anakin anywhere. Frowning, Corran checked the bathroom, but his luck turned on him. Using the Force, he felt Anakin above him, in the gunning station.  
  
Blinking back in surprise, Corran started towards the door. *Why in Kessel would Anakin be up there? * He wondered. Opening the door he climbed up the ladder to the station. "Anakin, are you up h—" the Jedi Master stopped in mid-sentence. Climbing up into the tiny room, he could barely make out the thin outline of someone curled up into a ball. In the small cramped space, he made his way over to the seventeen year old.  
  
Corran reached down and placed a fatherly hand on Anakin's shoulder. He didn't move. "Anakin," his deep voice bounced off everything in the small area. "What's wrong?"  
  
At first he didn't answer; just sat on the cold duracrete floor hugging his knees like he had done as a child. "I feel like this all was just a bad nightmare."  
  
"All what was?"  
  
"Finding Jacen and Tahiri kissing in Jacen's quarters."  
  
Blinking back, Corran only could sit in the chair stunned. Was he hearing everything Anakin was saying, correctly?  
  
"It really happened. I would have killed Jacen with my own hands if it hadn't been for this mission." The Jedi Knight paused. "I'm afraid, Corran."  
  
"Of losing Tahiri?"  
  
Anakin just stared blankly at the floor. "In a way, but losing her to the Darkside, and Jacen as well."  
  
"Whoa, hold on. Just because they were kissing each other and Tahiri was with you and Jacen knew about you two, doesn't mean that they're going to—"  
  
"No, you don't understand. It's just—" but before he could get what he was going to say out, the ship began to violently shake. The emergency lights flashed red in warning, not like they didn't know something was wrong, and the alarm began squealing in a high pitch that was deafening.  
  
"We'll talk about this later, Anakin. I promise." With that he jumped down the ladder and went to go see what was happening.  
  
Pulling himself out of the corner, the young man strapped himself into the gunning seat and put on his headsets. He felt as if he was living the vision all over again.  
  
*Maybe, Corran… maybe. * 


	22. Awkward Awakening

* Awkward Awakening *  
  
Kyp used all his physical strength to lift… well more like drag, the unconscious Yuuzhan Vong into his ship.  
  
As he dropped the beast into the leather seat, Kyp saw something shiny held tightly between its fingers. Ignoring it for the moment, the Jedi Master closed the opening airlock he had created to get to the creature. Looking out the window into what was left of Jaina's X-wing, he knew it had to go. The controls inside no longer appeared to be anything but a pile of junk. All the wires and what had bee electrically active, now was only a collection of scattered and yet mangled pieces of metal. Even Jaina's favorite R2 unit had been mutilated.  
  
Slamming his fist on the release detachment, Kyp watched the ship slowly peal away from his, drifting off into unending space.  
  
A groan filled his ears. Spinning around the Jedi Master made sure the Yuuzhan Vong was securely strapped in, though by his appearance he didn't look feeble enough to lift a finger. He assumed that the lack of oxygen was probably the downfall of the Vong, but he wasn't particular to assumptions.  
  
"Good morning. I see I got you out of that ship in the nick of time." Kyp falsely greeted the creature. The last thing he wanted to do was save such a hideous creature, but he had no choice. This *being* perhaps might be the only key in finding Jaina. "My name's Kyp Durron."  
  
Barely as Kyp told the creature his name, the Vong's eyes flew open glaring daggers at him with his blood shot pupils. A sense of hate seeped through the room between the two and even without the Force the sense seemed to suffocate Kyp. Taking a deep breath, the Jedi Master fed off the feeling, breathing in the hatred the Vong had towards him. It would be of good use for later. He opened his mouth to asked who he was but the creature spoke before a noise could come from his mouth.  
  
"Murderer!" the Vong's low deep voice hissed at him. The claim took Kyp aback.  
  
"What?"  
  
Now the creatures muscles began to tighten, but that was about all he could do for his strength obviously was not there. "You're the one who slaughtered the homestead of millions of Yuuzhan Vong offspring." The Jedi Master crossed both his arms and eyes, but let the creature continue his assertion. "She told me about you, about how you used her for your own personal gain. Clearly you must be a fool. Such a creature as her is a precious gift, not to be taken and throwing around like a second-hand—"  
  
"W…" Kyp stopped and the comprehension of what he had done. He had been denying the truth the whole time, but Kyp could not believe it was true. *I had no other choice, * he debated with himself inside, but he knew the truth. Kyp had taken what trust Jaina had given him and tossed it aside as if she were nothing more than a breeze blowing by. The realization still did not over take his anger on the Yuuzhan Vong, though slowly the same odd feeling inside began to creep inside him like it had when he had held Luke Skywalker's child in his arms.  
  
Trying to submit to his anger, the feeling only stayed, and Kyp, for the first time, felt guilty of what he had done.  
  
But where did that leave him about fight against the Yuuzhan Vong? With one who had been with Jaina and possibly knew her whereabouts. His first thought, and intention had been after he got the information out of this thing, he would not have to listen to his horrible rotting sound any longer. Now it was somewhat different, but just a bit. "Please help me find Jaina. I need your help." Never in all his life, had Kyp ever even thought of asking the assistance of a Yuuzhan Vong, but it was his only choice.  
  
"Why should I answer the very being who killed the harmless? You have no authority to order me to answer you."  
  
"Please, I don't want to hurt her ever again, I just… whatever her future is I want it to be with her alive and safe back with her family."  
  
"You have truth and fact of promise in your words, slaughterer." The thing paused. "If I do help you, you must promise not to harm her."  
  
"On my death, I vow never to upset her again."  
  
Nodding to the Jedi, a silent agreement past through the two. No longer did Kyp feel the need to get rid of this Yuuzhan Vong. He seemed more human than not. Maybe there was good in beings such as this one in their race as Anakin had claimed to be. 


	23. Her First Session

* Her First Session *  
  
"LET ME GO!" Jaina Solo screamed as four Perfects struggled to attach her to the creature's inner tentacles.  
  
One managed to get her left hand securely fastened to the animals purplish appendage. It tightened harshly around her bare wrist, squeezing so tightly tears fell from her eyes without her knowledge. As its grip on her wrist tightened she could feel her joint pushing against her own bones, causing them to nearly snap off from her joint. The pain was so immense, she barely had noticed that already the strange animals tentacles had coupled both of her legs and other hand.  
  
Her waist was suddenly seized by another wavering limb. It caught and curled around her body, pulling her up towards the roof of inside it. Now she hung suspended in air. Then it began to bend and twist it's tentacles wildly, jerking her body in all sorts of painful positions.  
  
*******  
  
Ku Yonghai watched in a comprehensive and cruel passion as the Jeedai female screamed in pain as the Embrace of Pain yanked her limbs, twisting them in ways they were not created to be. Slowly, he watched her body go limp, and in total shamble.  
  
He stood silently by as the creature felt the Solo's twin loose all feeling in her body, and slowly uncoiled its limps, releasing her from the ground.  
  
*******  
  
It seemed like hours until her lower body slowly went numb, and then her hands. Finally, she no longer had the strength to hold up her head.  
  
Feeble and weak, Jaina never in her life felt such agony. Every hair on her body ached so painfully; she thought she would pass out just blinking her eye. However, through all that, she had released her screams and tears, but no one asked her of anything. Not about Feng, or why he had been acting different about her, or her brother, Jacen.  
  
It made no sense, but neither did staying awake.  
  
*******  
  
"I've never seen such a human grace the Embrace of Pain with such will, even if it did take her into unconciousness. She never begged for anyone to liberate her," Nom Anor noted as both he and the Supreme Cleric entered the his private chambers.  
  
The priest made no response, at first. Sitting on a thorn chair he felt the organic creature stick his body deeply. A sick smile emerged onto his face as he spoke. "She knew that we would bring her no liberation, executor. Why would she ask for it? There would be no point." He paused before continuing. "Though, there is something about her that I haven't seen in most Jeedai that have been introduced to our pain inflections of cleansing." His eyes closed as he sat in thought. "Her sessions will continue, but as for tonight, I suggest you retire to your chambers as well, Nom Anor. The Overlord will be leaving tomorrow, but the Warmaster, Tsavong Lah wishes to view her next cleansing. His arrival shall be soon."  
  
"Will the arrival of another certain Jeedai be due as well?"  
  
"Even if Jacen Solo does not come at whim, another shall. And his blood shall stain the very grounds of this world ship." 


	24. FIVE

* FIVE *  
  
"We have to hurry." Feng noted after he had introduced himself, and Kyp had loosened the straps around him. They had been only flying for an hour, but soon the view of the world ship came into his view. "She maybe strong, but no one has ever be able to keep in their deepest secrets in the Embrace of Pain." He cringed as he spoke the very words.  
  
Sat in the captain's seat, but Feng was flying his ship. He not only knew the way, but also had done it before. He had to yet trust a Yuuzhan Vong with his life again, but this time Kyp was not so wary about it.  
  
Kyp knew of the creature the Vong spoke of. Elegos had been the first being of the New Republic to fell such torture after trying to reason with a former Vong leader, but in the end, it cost his life. Anger and revenge spiraled inside of him, when suddenly he caught sight of the shiny metal chain he held in his hand. A charm, in the shape of two lightsabers crossing one another, dangled from the necklace. "Jaina," he breathed. "That necklace belonged… belongs to her."  
  
"The Overlord tore it off her neck before…" His words were deep, yet sincere as they faded away.  
  
Suddenly another voice filled the cockpit. It came from the communications speaker. "Kyp, is that you?"  
  
Pressing the button, he allowed the private channel to open. "Yeah, who is this?"  
  
"Corran Horn and Anakin. What in Kessel are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm l… we're looking for Jaina. And you?"  
  
There was a static cut in their connection but his words came through clearly. "You're going inside that thing?"  
  
"We have no choice." Feng replied.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A friend of Jaina's. We met on the Errant Venture."  
  
Anakin's voice came on the speaker. "We'll help out. Whatever you need we're there."  
  
"Anakin I don't think…"  
  
"Corran, this is what Master Skywalker was asking us to do. This problem on the border is all cause of Jaina, because she's Jacen's twin. They want to lure Jacen here. We have to do something." Even though Anakin was only seventeen, he acted like he was thirty. It surprised the Jedi Master how fast the boy had to grow up.  
  
"Alright, count us in, but what are we going to n—" he cut of his sentence as plasma fire hit the side of the ship. "Ignore the last statement Durron. We'll take care of these guys. Can you two slip through?"  
  
Kyp looked over at Feng asking for help. "We can do it, but in an X-Wing… they're going to destroy this ship before we can get to it again."  
  
"Is it possible to escape in one of their smaller ships after?"  
  
The idea struck the Perfect in the middle of his eyes. "Yeah, the Embrace of Pain isn't far from where they are tended to."  
  
"Then let's do it. How's it going over there Corran?"  
  
"Ok on the count of five I want you guys to slip past us. There are four dovin basins, so go between them; it's your only shot. Alright, One… two… t—" he stopped. "FIVE!" 


	25. Solo’s Sacrifice

* Solo's Sacrifice *  
  
Jacen had been talking with his Uncle Luke about his little brother for over two hours. He never liked the idea that he didn't contact the family and tell them what he was about to do. It just wasn't like Anakin either, to keep such a thing a secret. "Why did he have to go?" for the first time, Jacen found himself worried for his younger sibling. After what he did to him, his insides felt twisted and guilty after he had kissed Tahiri, though no one else knew except the three of them. "Why didn't you call a meeting to discuss this whole thing?"  
  
Luke's manner was calm but slightly ruffled as if he knew something the younger man did not. "Jacen, this wasn't a decision made for everyone. They're only going to check out some disturbances at the edge of the Yuuzhan Vong border, that's all."  
  
"But—" before he could get out the rest of what he was going to say his comlink buzzed. Pulling it out, he recognized the code immediately and pressed the clearance button to allow the private communications channel to be accessed. "Anakin?"  
  
"Hey big brother. Listen I need you to do me a big favor." In the background, Jacen could hear his brother using a gunning station. "You have to promise to do it."  
  
"Sure anything?"  
  
There was a long pause before he responded, but when he did Anakin's words came out strangely calm and tranquil, but even Jacen could feel through the Force that tears were swelling in his eyes. "Give Tahiri a kiss for me."  
  
"What? No Anakin, you're coming back n—"  
  
"JACEN, JUST PROMISE YOU WILL!"  
  
"I c—"  
  
"PROMISE!"  
  
"I will." The words tore his heart in millions of pieces. At that very moment a deafening sound erupted from the com link, and then static.  
  
"NO! ANAKIN!" Tahiri's voice screamed from behind the uncle and nephew. Turning around, Jacen raced towards her and caught her in his arms before she fell to the hard duracrete floor. "No…" her words now were choked up by tears and pain. Grasping on Jacen's arm, tears flowed freely and deeply from her eyes and soul. A feeling of dèja vu swept her body and then she remembered the vision she had seen while last in Jacen's arms. Everything around her seemed to go in slow motion, any slight sound seemed to amplify in her ears causing them to feel as if they were bleeding.  
  
And then a voice. Soft and comforting, it seemed to beckon to her soul. *Tahiri? * It whispered quietly in her heart.  
  
*Anakin… you can't be… *  
  
*I love you Tahiri. Be strong for me. *  
  
*Ani— *  
  
*Please be strong. * The voice whispered to her again and again, tell her sobs and eyes grew to heavy for even her to bare. 


	26. Prayers

* Prayers *  
  
Corran Horn had been luring the dovin basins away from Kyp when suddenly a plasma glow shot up to where Anakin was. His ship jolted as it took the hit. Reaching out to the Force, the Jedi Master used all his strength to feel Anakin, but knew it was too late. The life Force where Anakin had been seemed to no longer be. Every muscle inside of him seemed to turn to jelly, but Corran refused to give into the feeling.  
  
"Kyp, you guys will have to find a way out on your own. Anakin's down." He yelled into the communications council.  
  
"W-what? You've—"  
  
"Listen there's no time to chitchat. Go now. I'm shuttling out of here. May the Force be with you." With that note, he canceled the private line, and locked his ship onto autopilot, set for the Errant Venture. Jumping out of his seat he went to go to Anakin's aid.  
  
There just had to be some time left. For the first time, Corran prayed to God. He wasn't a believer in any sort of faith, but did acknowledge a higher power, not the Yuuzhan Vong's type of gods, just one. There had to be, but at the moment he wasn't in the mood for debating the fact with his mind. He knew what he believed, and he knew what had to be done. Prayers always seemed to work. It did when he almost lost his wife, Matrix. Maybe it would work for Anakin too. He just couldn't believe that…  
  
No, the boy had to have a chance.  
  
He did.  
  
And no matter what anyone else tried to convince him, Anakin wasn't going to die under his responsibility. 


	27. Force Users

* Force Users *  
  
Jaina groaned in pain as her battered body slowly regained feeling. As her senses became alert, the after effects of the breaking scarred her so horribly her voice had left her, and when she had fallen unconscious into a Jedi Healing Trance, all that could go through her head had been the session.  
  
They had not succeeded, and they never would. She had cute her Force connection to Jacen, not wanting him to feel her pain, no matter how bad it hurt. Jaina knew that he would have helped her relieve from the pain, but if she did so, he would be on a ship flying after her and then he would end up in the same predicament she was in.  
  
No one could feel what she was feeling, she would rather go through it than have them.  
  
Tsavong Lah did not want her, even if she was a Jedi and an ample sacrifice to their stupid gods, she was not her brother who had severed his foot while saving their mother the Warmaster had intended to sacrifice.  
  
Footsteps began to echo through the secluded chambers, and suddenly the walls illuminated.  
  
Her head began to throb causing the pain to be so immense that she felt like she could not take it anymore, but Jaina refused to allow the Warmaster any sign of her discomfort. She refused to give in.  
  
Something soft caressed her arm. The slight touch felt as if someone was ranking her with razor-sharp daggers of poison.  
  
"This Jeedai, is Solo." A voice cooed to another being in the room. Apparently, there were only two beings.  
  
"As you should have known. The Supreme Cleric has noted the fact." This voice was deep and dry.  
  
The softer feathered voice spoke once again. "No, she is an offspring to the very man whom I escaped from."  
  
"Yet another relation?"  
  
"Yes," she cooed, and at that moment, the creature's name registered into her mind.  
  
Keeping still, Jaina dared not to move a muscle, for above her loomed Vergere. She had been a pet to a Yuuzhan Vong priestess sent to destroy the Jedi, but the mission failed. Vergere had been the escape, but before she left, Vergere had left a temporary antidote for her Aunt Mara's old illness. It had been the only contradicting thing she had spared during her time on Coruscant, and then she escaped and was never heard from again.  
  
Jaina could not trust her, she would not trust her. Everything about the birdbrain had freaked her to the bone. Just as she opened herself to the Force again, she felt the creature in the Force. Her presence was vibrate, and shockingly there.  
  
Vergere felt her too. She prayed that the alien would not tell her Warmaster that she was awake. She could not bear another session, but she would if she had too.  
  
"She's awake," her voice echoed.  
  
Without opening her eyes, Jaina whispered, "Bitch." It took all her effort to move her mouth but she did.  
  
This obviously stunned Tsavong Lah. "So she is."  
  
"I'll go get the Perfects to move her, and the Supreme Cleric if you'd l—"  
  
Cutting the creature's words off, the Yuuzhan Vong disagreed. "No, stay here Vergere. I want to know something."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you know the Solo was awake?"  
  
When she did not answer, Jaina took it upon herself to answer as she found the strength to crawl up onto her feet. Bracing herself against the wall, she felt a sharp pain shot up her right leg, but ignored it. "She used the Force." Jaina accused her. "The birdbrain has been for a while." Her eyes were half open filtering in the light slowly till she was used to the brightness and she could open her eyes fully  
  
For the first time, Jaina saw the Yuuzhan Vong who had attempted to kill her mother and she felt angered at such an alien who would wish such a thing. Many hideous scars adorn his head, but the low bags under his eyes made them look hollow. "Jaina Solo, so we finally meet. Do you know what you claim?"  
  
"I know that it is the truth." Her voice rang out clearly yet she had to force down a cough from her dry parched throat.  
  
"You are a strong one. To go through such torture and the Embrace of Pain for that matter, and still stand up in the mist of such glorious pain. I am surprised."  
  
She narrowed her eyes, though it felt like needles were being stuck into her forehead. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your brother."  
  
"Never," Jaina refused. "I'd rather face that repugnant creature a thousand times than give my brother to you."  
  
"Already your youngest one has fallen to death," Vergere sneered.  
  
Jaina had totally forgotten about Anakin, since closing herself from everyone she would not have been able to feel anything. "So you admit to using the Force."  
  
"Anything to deliver your twin into my masters hands." She cooed.  
  
Her heart leaped out, if Vergere was telling the truth… no, she was lying. It was just another breaking technique, but it caught her off guard that a Yuuzhan Vong pet was ordered to do so.  
  
"SILENCE!" the Warmaster's voice bellowed loudly. "Vergere, you will explain this to me later, as for now get the Perfects in here, as well as the Supreme Cleric and the executor." She nodded and went off to do her bidding. Once she left the room, he spoke sourly to her. "You are like your mother, but more stubborn."  
  
"That part comes from my father. We Solo's don't tend to give up so easily."  
  
At that moment, several Perfects began to march towards her and grip her tightly. It felt as if they were breaking bones but she kept the pain inside. "We shall see, Solo. We shall see." 


	28. Agreeable Strategies

* Agreeable Strategies *  
  
"Ok, so how do we get into this thing?" Kyp questioned. His heart was pounding, but his anger was rising each meter closer they became to the world ship.  
  
Feng was driving. "We land in my private hanger bay. There's room for this thing and no one should be in there."  
  
"What a minute?" the Jedi Master disagreed. "Don't you think they would have terminated your ship or given it to another Perfect after they found out your treason?" Feng had only told Kyp part of what had happened, but he was beginning to catch onto the whole story.  
  
He only shrugged. "Even if they did give it away, there's still enough room. In every hanger for that matter."  
  
No one hailed them for clearance even after they had landed on the world ship. That was what shocked Kyp the most, but Feng waved off the concern with a short explanation. "The Warmaster's personal ship is here. Everyone on the world ship has been awaiting his arrival." His hand slipped on a gel pad next to the valve door. The Jedi Master watched as it's substance submersed Feng's hand then slid off it like water. Suddenly the valve made a gurgling sound and opened.  
  
As they walked down the bare halls, Kyp made no move to interrupt. Not one guard nor Perfect had been standing on watch. " Today is the Celebration of Yun-Yuuzhan," his voice became low as he finished the rest of his sentence. "If we don't hurry, Jaina is going to become the sacrifice."  
  
Their speed increased by the tenfold, and they were dashing down the hallway, Kyp following after Feng who knew the way. "They can't sacrifice a Jedi. What happened to breaking them with pain?"  
  
"Nothing… its just that no one, no human that is, has been able to survive the Embrace of Pain more than once."  
  
"So what's the plan when we get in there?"  
  
"I'll get Jaina."  
  
That caused Kyp to stop in his tracks. "What? There's no way in h—"  
  
"What can you do? I'm a Yuuzhan Vong… they be less likely to attack me than an unauthorized human."  
  
Thinking about what the Yuuzhan Vong said, silently Kyp had to agree, but he wouldn't until he knew everything. "What's the set up?'  
  
"Everyone else is on the East side of the ship. The Embrace of Pain is on the West side. Jaina should be there. Only two Perfects will be guarding it's entrance. The Warmaster, Supreme Cleric and executor will be the only ones there."  
  
"How bout this?" Kyp told him the plan and finally they both seemed to agree. 


	29. Fading in the Force

* Fading in the Force *  
  
One of the Perfects wrenched her arm backwards to have the slimy tentacle of the Embrace of Pain clutch her wrist. Almost willingly, she allowed the Yuuzhan Vong to fasten her to the creature. Her head was still throbbing from the last session and she hadn't even noticed when the creature suspended her in the air, but she had been. The animal began to squeeze its tentacles around her. She felt only half of what pain had been inflicted on her, then it began to twist and squeeze her in odd ways once again. Her voice felt as if it had scars in it from last time from all the screaming, now all that came out was pitiful moans. Something warm and refreshing began to slid down her face.  
  
A tear? No, they couldn't break her. Jaina refused to be another subject to their torture.  
  
Then she felt it… no not it… him.  
  
The brush of his touch through the Force had only been for a second, but it meant everything in the world to her. Kyp had changed, if not totally, more than before. He no longer had the same revengeful lust as before towards the Yuuzhan Vong. Plus, if anything would happen to her…  
  
Her thought was stopped when one of the Perfects smacked her across the face with a amphistaff. The blow nearly knocked her into unconciousness, then the clear comforting hum of a lightsaber entered her ears. "K—" but she couldn't get out the rest of her words because the whip slashed her along the cheek. More warmth came to her face, yet this time it leaked out with an unbearable sting.  
  
"Another Jedi?" someone yelled below her in confusion. Her eyes were bruised, and the Embrace of Pain was still torturing her.  
  
"That's not her twin! Get him out of—" the Supreme Cleric yelled something at the Perfects but was silenced. Jaina prayed Kyp wasn't using the darkside, she was slowly slipping away from the Force.  
  
Suddenly, everyone's words began to become jumbled and messed up, and then nothing. 


	30. Saving more than just her life

* Saving more than her life *  
  
Kyp lifted his lightsaber and sliced down the Yuuzhan Vong, which held a bowl of Jaina's blood in hand. The sight made him queasy and discussed. He hadn't killed the Vong in anger that was for sure. He hadn't noticed the bowl until it hit the ground and splattered all over his Jedi robes.  
  
Zoning back into reality, Kyp spun around to catch an amphistaff just before it whipped his legs out from underneath him.  
  
"Feng I need some help in here…" the Jedi Master called out but there was no need. The Yuuzhan Vong was already slicing the tentacles that held Jaina up. He couldn't spare to glance at her battered and bruised body, but through the Force he felt her slowly slipping away.  
  
No, he had to focus on the matter at hand. Feng had Jaina. She was safe.  
  
"Come on Kyp!" the Yuuzhan Vong yelled from what sounded outside the Embrace of Pain.  
  
"Where do you think your going…" a menacing voice questioned in front of him.  
  
It wasn't like Kyp ever backed down a challenge … it was more like he never backed out of saving the life of the only woman he loved. With that he touched one of the dangling tentacles with the tip of his lightsaber, agitating it just a bit to start swinging around wildly until it grabbed both the Warmaster and Executor. Without another word Kyp ran after Feng. 


	31. Voices

* Voices *  
  
Just as they slipped into Feng's hanger bay where his ship lay, Jaina slowly began to wake up. Her eyes were bruised as well as every other organ and muscle in her body. It even hurt to even think, but the sound of his voice echoed in her ears.  
  
"Which direction?" Kyp's voice asked quite hastily.  
  
"The entrance to the cockpit is on the other side. Tsavong Lah has the whole hanger covered. There's no possible way to make it—"  
  
"What in the hell are you? I'm the one whose suppose to be saying that not you! You're a Yuuzhan Vong, you know how to by pass everything the New Republic has through at you, heck you've even managed to kidnap Jaina on the Errant Venture without anyone detecting your presence. Now you saying this is impossible?" To Jaina, it almost sounded like Kyp was trying to convince a Yuuzhan Vong to help him. *Then again, Kyp would do anything to get what he wants. * 


	32. The Greatest Gift

* The Greatest Gift *  
  
Forcing herself to hold back the pain, Jaina opened her eyes and found herself in the arms of a Yuuzhan Vong. Fear ran down her spine, but when she looked up it disappeared. "Feng?" her voice was barely a whisper. Was it possible that Feng and Kyp were both working together peacefully?  
  
Her thoughts were silenced as the ex-Perfect answered her. "Shh… it's ok. You'll be out of here in no time."  
  
"Feng? There is a whole group of warriors stationed on both sides."  
  
Turning his attention back to matters at hand, he answered Kyp. "We head out in a dead run towards the ship."  
  
"And give a new meaning to the term 'dead run' along the way."  
  
"It's the only way to get out of here. Do you have any other ideas?"  
  
The idea came both into Kyp and Jaina's mind. Fear spiraled down her back, and she forced out a protest, but her voice was so dry and cracked not even a moan came out. The last conversation came back into her mind, replaying itself over and over.  
  
"I'd rather be the one to die by your hand than millions of innocent children."  
  
"You'd die for those aliens?"  
  
The racist view she was getting from him shocked her to the bone. Advancing on him she eyed him. "I'd rather marry and bare a child from one of them rather than you."  
  
She couldn't move any limb to stop Kyp from continuing on with his plan. Jaina tried to scream at him through the Force, but the Jedi Knight heard her before she had spoken it to him. Dared a glance at her then back up to Feng. "Alright, fine. You run straight across with Jaina. I'll cover you. Once you're on the ship, go."  
  
"What about y—"  
  
"Just go. I'll be right behind you." 


	33. Chaotic Silence

* Chaotic Silence *  
  
At the very same time Tahiri let loose her tears, Jacen fell to her side and rocked her slowly. His uncle had also felt the empty vacancy now in the Force. He didn't need to call for Leia and Han, for he already was receiving their petrified words through his comlink.  
  
It was his father, but for the first time his words seemed to come through clearly and strong. "Luke, is it true?"  
  
"I… I don't know." For the first time the Jedi Master was without words. He could not believe the fact that his nephew had been killed, he would not.  
  
Jacen tore his eyes away from Luke, and looked down at the young woman weeping in his arms. Never in his life had he felt so guilty. A tear fell down his cheek. No, it could not be happening. His brother was still alive. He had to be. Not for him, but for Tahiri. She needed him. She loved him. *Anakin, * he whispered to whatever was left of his brother. *Anakin, please do not do this to us, to her. I cannot bear to see Tahiri cry like this. Come back, please come back. *  
  
Suddenly, Tahiri's grip on his arm grew tighter as if she felt something he did not. Something deeper and more intimate. Lifting up his hand, Jacen stroked her hair back and began to rub her back.  
  
"He's not coming back," her soft tear filled voice came out like an empty whisper. "Anakin—"  
  
"Shhh… Tahiri, he's in good hands. Corran will help him. He would never let him die on his own time." Jacen reassured her, but deep inside Tahiri didn't think his words were that accurate as they always had been before. She just clung to Jacen, squeezing tight her eyes wishing everything that had happened hadn't been or would turn out ok.  
  
Nevertheless, it was hopeless. The pain still rose inside of her, shattering every part of her, every commitment of trust and love she had ever made to anyone, slowly began to crumble. She never had a false safe sense of security since the time on Yavin where she had been nearly shaped into a Yuuzhan Vong, but now it only broke her heart. Ever since she had been little her, bonds between one person or another had been betrayed or forcefully swindled away. Tahiri thought that maybe this time…  
  
Another wave of memories resurfaced and caught the fifteen year old off guard, and she began to cry for Anakin again. He was gone, and so was she. He had been the only one to complete that empty part inside of her. To close off all the pain of the torture, to talk her through and remind her that she wasn't who the Yuuzhan Vong imprinted in her mind to be, but she was Tahiri Veila, who would always be his. But after what had happened in Jacen's room… Tahiri still hadn't been very clear on what she and Anakin still had been. She knew it had changed… or thought it had. Then it came to her mind.  
  
He had known the kiss was going to happen. He had known her confusion between him and his brother. He had known it all. He knew he wasn't going to make it out of Yuuzhan Vong territory ever again, and she had been wrong…  
  
They all had. 


	34. Escape and Exile

* Escape and Exile *  
  
Jaina was still conscious in Feng's arms as he dashed across the deck towards the ship they had planned to use as an escape. In the next moment, she felt Feng gently but hastily set her down on, what felt like, a soft aijso. His footsteps tracked away from her and out somewhere, then came back in at more haste and hurriedness.  
  
Laying something down beside her, Jaina could hear the animal ship close its seal door with an odd gurgling slush sound.  
  
"Please…" Kyp begged as he breathed compassionately in her ear. She could feel pain in his breath and no longer could she conceal her feelings though the Force through him, breaking the Force walls and barriers she had created. Her energy no longer was there. She wouldn't have done such a thing if she did have strength but she barely had enough to focus her comprehension on his voice.  
  
He felt it. The pain, the torture they had put her though, what he had put her through. "Oh, Jaina…" something wet fell on her forehead, cooling off the fever that had plagued her since she had awakened to find Vergere looming over her. "Jaina, I'm so sorry. I—" Kyp stopped. The fresh brush of her broken soul of what he had cause tore him deeply inside. He finally felt and come to realize why she had been so adamant about what he caused at the Sernpidal system. All the lives he had stolen, the trust he had broken. "Forgive me… I didn't… oh my Force, Jaina, why? Why didn't you… why didn't I—"  
  
"Revenge." It was the only thing that she managed to get out before she went into a coughing fit. Her body was dehydrated and suddenly went limp in his arms.  
  
Kyp reached over to the side of the sponge that she lay on, and retrieved a cup of liquid that Feng instructed he have her drink if anything was to befall her while he was operating the ship. "Jaina? Jaina. wake up!" he began nudging her brain in the Force, knowing if he tried to wake her by shaking her she'd only fall into a deeper comatose sensation. "Come on, don't do this on me." He begged as tears began to fog his vision.  
  
Her mouth moved. Sitting her up slightly he aloud the fluid substance to slid into her mouth as he used the Force to aid in her swallowing. His strength was limited, but he was willing to give her his last breath to keep her alive. 


	35. Alone

* Alone *  
  
Corran Horn jumped upon the Errant Venture's deck, five feet without waiting for the boarding ramp to set down. Using the Force he landed with ease, but his conscious was less than at peace. At the sight of him, Jacen ran up to him as well as everyone else on the ship. Ignoring the Solo family, Corran didn't much let the others get near him. "Cilghal? I need Cilghal!" He screamed.  
  
The Jedi Healer was already at his side rushing both him and the boy to her emergency medical rooms.  
  
Once the three where their, Cilghal closed the doors and shut all the windows and visionary equipment, not wanting to worry anyone with the procedure. Turning around her heart sank in despair, but she dismissed the fact, knowing it was no time for sorrow. She had a life to save. However, the outlook already wasn't good.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she turned to Corran. "Are you up to this?" She knew Corran to be very good and apt in aiding with medical surgeries before, and she didn't want to stress anyone else with the fear, though she should have known better. Anakin had been in his care, and of course any Horn would see one safely through till the end.  
  
He was already sterilizing his hands. "You get started." 


	36. Hanging On

* Hanging On *  
  
Gradually, Kyp felt Jaina slip in and out of consciousness during the few hours that Feng had been maneuvering the vessel away from Yuuzhan Vong space. A hand touched his arm, startling him just a hair, but Kyp did not dare take his eyes off the woman who was fading. "Yeah?"  
  
"You should tend to your own wounds. If you don't, there's no telling if y—"  
  
"I need to take care of Jaina." He firmly answered.  
  
"I'll watch over her," Feng's voice was sincere and slightly worried.  
  
Kyp waited minutes before he answered. "I know you will, but I can't. I am using the Force to put her into a healing trance so she will not have to feel the pain and heal faster. If I don't she'll die." He paused as if the realization scarred his soul's core worry. "How much longer till we reach the Errant Venture?"  
  
"A couple more hours. I'll notify you once we do reach the ship." Feng turned away and began walking out of the small living chambers. 


	37. Letting go

* Letting go *  
  
Corran looked up at Cilghal before he attempted to exit the emergency room. "What do I tell them?" His words were clear, blunt and simple.  
  
"The truth," Cilghal answered. It was the only thing she had to offer in the mist of her exhaustion.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the Jedi Master prepared himself as best he could before pressing the activation panel to open the door. It swished shut behind him. Leia had been sleeping on Han's shoulder, but immediately jumped up on her feet when she heard the door open. Han followed right to her side next to Corran. Everyone else hung back considerately. Corran noticed Tahiri at the far end of the room being assisted by Jacen. He saw her limping and holding onto Jacen as if she too had been hurt like Anakin.  
  
Turning back towards Han and Leia, he spoke. "Both Cilghal and I were able to hook him on life support machines."  
  
"So he'll be alright?" Leia choked up the question.  
  
Lowering his head, the Jedi Master took her hand. "No."  
  
"Can we at least see him?" Han asked.  
  
"Before anyone does, you must know, 85% of his face has been melted away, and half of his body is severely burned. Syntheflesh will repair some of the damage, but it will be a while. But I suggest that we wait until tomorrow morning before we allow visitors." His words were gentle and serious. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tahiri dashed past him into the emergency room before anyone else could stop her. When she entered the room, her eyes saw Anakin's badly mangled body lying on the bed. His face was no more; most of his body had been bandaged up. "Ani…" her voice trailed off.  
  
"Tahiri? You are not s—" the Jedi Healer stopped, noticing her distress. "Oh, honey…"  
  
Ignoring Cilghal, the Jedi Knight strolled over to the lifeless human's side and fell to her knees. Opening herself up to the Force, she stretched out to him and felt nothing. Not one inch of life-force was left in his body, all except a single thread completely consumed by the agony of pain damage on his body. The only thing keeping him connected to the pain was the machines. That's when everything inside her snapped.  
  
Her hands began to grab the cords to the life support and began pulling them off him. The machines were causing him only to be connected with his pain even though he wasn't really there.  
  
"TAHIRI!" Cilghal screamed. Someone caught her hands, keeping her from pulling out other wires from Anakin's body. The Jedi Healer quickly plugged in the machine and Anakin's vital signs began to slowly turn back to normal. Turning towards the girl, Cilghal asked fearfully. "Tahiri, what do you think your doing?"  
  
"You're only causing him to suffer in more pain, more hurt. He's gone… he's never coming back! I know that, now everyone here has to admit to that fact." Silence stung the room.  
  
Corran, who obviously been the one to hold her back from doing anything else rash, spoke first. "There still might be some hope, you can't just give up."  
  
"But I felt him. I felt him leave us." Tears swarmed back into her eyes. "Anakin was gone once he was hit. Now the only thing keeping with us is the pain that your making him go through by keeping him on those machines! Check his brain waves if you don't believe me…"  
  
Cilghal looked at her. Both she and Corran hadn't thought it was necessary to check them. Since they, both felt the boy barely holding on in the Force. Cilghal went over and read the brain waves and was disheartened to find what Tahiri claimed was true. "He's brain dead." Her words echoed throughout the room.  
  
"Please, just let him go. He's hurting so much… I can feel it. The burning… it's not worth it. He won't make it, and both of you know it." Tears ran down her fair cheeks, her eyes already swollen from the grief. "I love Anakin, but I can't bare him to go through this much. He may not be able to think but I know he can still feel, and so can I."  
  
"What do we do?" Cilghal looked to Corran for help. "What about his family?"  
  
It was the three most painful words the Jedi Master forced himself to say. "Let him go." 


	38. Vow of Stillness

* Vow of Stillness *  
  
Corran had been the one to walk out and explain what had happened back in the room. Tahiri asked him to tell them everything, and he left out nothing. Everyone obviously knew the truth, and had felt only a slight brush by the Force when the support had been taken out.  
  
They all sat silent in the room, no one daring to move when suddenly a buzzing came from Han's side. All startled by the noise, the general jumped up onto his feet and answered the call, recognizing the code as… "Kyp? You're back? W—" his sentence had been cut off by the young man's voice.  
  
"Han, please tell someone not to shoot us and let us through." The comment was an odd one, causing everyone to focus on Han and the comlink.  
  
Frowning, Han pulled the comlink closer to his lips and spoke. "What do you mean tell no one to shoot you?"  
  
"Long story, but I have Jaina and we're on a skip."  
  
"W-WHAT!?!" Leia's voice screamed. She had been though enough already and Han nodded towards Luke for help. He was already taken Leia away from the comlink into another room using the Force to calm her down.  
  
Letting out a breath, Han continued. "Umm… I can't authorize anything o—"  
  
"Ignore the last comment, Durron. It's already taken care of." Mara answered. The response shocked everyone in the room, especially Han. In her arms she held Ben sleeping soundly. "Land in docking bay 35."  
  
"Yours?" The other gapped threw the transmission.  
  
Rolling her eyes in irritation, Mara said, "Yes… mine. It's the closest one to the medical facilities."  
  
Static began to cut off Kyp's words but finally the reception came through and all anyone could catch was the last of the Jedi Master's sentence…"thank you," his sincerity rang out though not just his voice. Something had changed Kyp, and everyone knew it just in the sound in his voice.  
  
Stunned by his words, as well as everyone else in the room, Mara opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it when she realized that the connection was no longer there. Water filled in her eyes as she held Ben. Turning to Han, she asked kindly, "Han, do you think you could watch Ben for me while—"  
  
"No need to explain. I understand." Grasping his nephew in his strong arms, he felt the child snuggle close to his body. "Go on. Kyp needs to—" but Han ceased his words once he looked up and realized Mara was already dashing down the halls towards the control room. "Never mind. I forgot, the Force thing." Smiling at Ben he let out a half laugh. "I'm glad you're still a baby. Right now you can't dash off without another word yet, since you can't speak any words." Han whispered to his nephew as a smile formed on his face. His heart ached for his lost son, but at the same time he knew he couldn't let it linger. Too many people were depending on him and he wasn't going to lose anyone again cause of his grief. "I'm not going to run this time Ben. I promise you that." 


	39. Ironic Reality

* Ironic Reality *  
  
Kyp used all his strength to keep Jaina's life-force up, but felt his quickly diminishing as well. Feng had already landed the skip. His footsteps pounded on the organic ground as he came rushing into the room, scooping up Jaina into his arms, and pulling Kyp back up on his feet. The Yuuzhan Vong eyed his new confidant. "Come on. You are a Jedi; use your Force to save not only Jaina, but also her domain from another heartbreak. If she doesn't make it, there is no way that you'll make it."  
  
Inside Kyp laughed at the irony in his motivation and the unknown truth Feng spoke of in his words. Deep down he knew if not Leia, Han would have his neck if his daughter wasn't brought back at least breathing. A new vigor rose inside him and Kyp ran along side Feng holding onto Jaina's hand as they descended down the ramp. His eyes were closed, for the light was to bright for his already pounding headache, but he felt Mara coming up to them in a rush. Forcing his eyes open he saw her face was pale with concern. "It's ok, Mara. I'll tell you l—" but before he could get his words out he collapsed to the ground.  
  
The medics rushed towards the fallen Jedi Master. Mara moved out of the way as they picked him up and put him on a stretcher. While they tended to Kyp, the Yuuzhan Vong spoke to her in a hurried and worried voice. "He was keeping her alive through your Force. Now the connection is broken. Is there…"  
  
His words faded away as Mara grabbed her niece's hand and made a connection with her allowing the Force to filter through her to the dying Jaina. "Follow me." She said. Never in her life had she felt herself so calm around a Yuuzhan Vong, but this one was trying to save her only niece's life.  
  
They reached the emergency room, where Cilghal was already prepped up in the second surgical room. Feng was not hesitant to go into the machine filled room; all that concerned him was saving the human's life. Jaina's.  
  
Gently, he laid her on the surgical table, and Mara motioned him to leave. He obeyed without another word.  
  
The next moment they were out in the waiting room, and Mara found herself face to face with another medic, this one explaining to her Kyp's condition. "Will he recover?" she posed in anxiety.  
  
"Yes, nothing a bacta dunk can't fix. Though I can say that some of the scars on his body will remain."  
  
Shaking her head, a smile appeared. "That is nothing. As long as he's breathing… he can handle a few battle marks." She joked.  
  
"You may see him in an hour or so." The female Vor noted.  
  
"When may we see Jaina?" The tall Yuuzhan Vong spoke, startling Mara. She had forgotten he was standing behind her.  
  
"Umm…I-I… I'm not quite sure," the Vor stuttered. "Her wounds are pretty extensive and severe. It may be a day, maybe more. After the surgery Cilghal said she can put her into a Jedi Healing trance. After she awakens from the trance we have to put her in the bacta take first hand for a consistent period of three days. Then she'll just need to go into the tank every other day." Her words began to become so quick and close together, Mara could have sworn she was speaking Bachee.  
  
"Thank you." Mara interceded before the Yuuzhan Vong could debate with the frightened medic. After she had left, the mother turned around and looked up and the medium sized alien before her. His muscles revealed he was very strong for his statue, but few if any scars shown on his face. If it had not been for the missing nose on his face, the slight bags under his eyes, and the frigged ears he could have been human… but with the description that took him now, he was no different from anyone else on the Errant Venture. "I want to thank you, for everything that you've done to try to save my niece."  
  
"You don't even know what I have done. For all you know I could be just another assassin to spread the very plague that nearly stole your life." The Yuuzhan Vong retorted in wit.  
  
The remark caused her to raise an eyebrow, but said nothing more on the subject of her past. "Even so, you have helped in more ways than you'll ever know. Not to mention the fact that Kyp Durron has changed from… his weakness that took many lives."  
  
"I have heard." Silence hung in the air, before he spoke again. "I have nowhere to go. I am now exiled just as you Jedi are."  
  
"And yet at the same time you don't expect us to welcome you."  
  
"I know you can afford such a sacrifice of safety."  
  
"It is a choice that is not mine, but maybe your presence could aid in both of our freedoms." She paused and began to think. If they offered protection to this Yuuzhan Vong, he could repay them by telling everything he knew of the plans to invade Coruscant and many other planets. Of all the refugees… her mind began to spin in thought. It would have to be his choice though. She would not allow anyone to force him into this matter. To betray one's people, was hard, even if what they did was wrong. Mara knew from a first hand experience. Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes at him. "For now this will be your home, as long as you abide by the rules. Until both Kyp and Jaina are awake and we have heard all three of your stories, will permanent judgment be made."  
  
"I understand, and I would be honored to follow your ways of living to accordance here. I promise you not to disturb or threaten anyone here or apart of your Force thingy."  
  
Mara could not help but laugh at his vow, but held it inside. "Now that we've gotten the hard stuff straightened out, I'm Jedi Master Mara Jade Skywalker." She held out her hand.  
  
Grasping her tiny fingers around his, the Yuuzhan Vong looked like he had no clue what to do in the handshake, but continued. "I am P…" he stopped himself. "I am Feng domain Shui." 


	40. Regrets & Apologies

* Regrets & Apologies *  
  
The sound of beeps and whirls slowly entered his ears, quickly becoming dull and redundant. His chest hurt. A single agonizing pain shot throughout his body each time he breathed, but the pain slowly disappeared. A voice quietly filled his ears, though the words were not for his to hear. They sounded almost melodic as a song, but low and deep. Suddenly the rhythmic sound of the familiar voice mesmerized him back into a deep and restful sleep.  
  
*****  
  
It had been over seven hours, but the moment Jaina was clear to see anyone the same Vor came into the waiting room where both Feng and Mara sat. The Jedi woman had fallen to sleep, but Feng stood erect on his feet and the nurse was at first hesitant, but showed the Yuuzhan Vong to Jaina's room. She left him alone, closing the door. A single curtain separated her from another patient in the room, but Feng didn't mind and knew that the other being was also probably in recovery in a deep sleep.  
  
His eyes fell on Jaina's weakened frail form. Even in the faint light of the room her entire body looked as if it were all entirely bruised, leaving her nearly glowing with a faint purple hue. A tear of sorrow slid down his face. Gently, if at all he stroked her hand and began to whisper to her in his language so no one else would understand what he was telling her. Freely water began to fall from his eyes. Guilt from ever trying to kidnap her, even thinking about it, tore his heart in two, forcing him to stop.  
  
Finally, he realized how much he hurt her, and again he began to speak to her. "Yorrs ma I. Noissim eht nekat reven èvah d`louhs I. Uoy ginppandik ot em decrof yeht tub. Y`lno ginht I od ton terger si ruo ssik. Ghouht yorrs rof gnitruh uoy erofeb. Jaina, em evol uoy. Uoy degnahc ym efil." He went on for a few minutes and finally switched to Basic. "I beg your forgiveness." Feng nearly added 'my love' but held back the words fearful of listening ears. "Please forgive me, Jaina… forgive me." 


	41. Promises

* Promises *  
  
Just keeping her eyes open sent shockwaves down her spine, but Tahiri Veila could not go to sleep. It wasn't the matter that her body did not want to shut down and give into the relaxation; she just could not handle closing her eyes without knowing Anakin would be there when she awoke.  
  
And he never would again.  
  
Snuggling out of Jacen's arms, Tahiri pulled the blanket he had thrown over them using the Force. The soft rhythmic sound of his breathing reminded her so much of Anakin. After Jacen had heard it was Kyp over his father's comlink, he ushered her out of the waiting room and into her rooms in hope to shield Tahiri from what reality that may be with his sister.  
  
*He forgot that I'm still a Jedi, * she remarked halfheartedly to herself. Inside Tahiri attempted to laugh, but the empty void that still filled her heart, her soul, sucked away any sort of joy that she tried to create.  
  
"Tahiri…" a voice whispered.  
  
The sound made her jump out of Jacen's arms, causing her to roll to the floor off the ground. Thudding out of her chest, her heart pounded. Sprawled on the carpeted cold floor, Tahiri kept her eyes focused on the shadowed ground. Minutes past before the Jedi Knight dared to make a move.  
  
Barely on her knees, she heard it again. "Tahiri, what are you doing on the ground?"  
  
Glancing behind her, Tahiri scrambled on her legs clutching the blanket close to her chest. "W-what the hell are y…you doing in here?" she stuttered, struggling to keep her composure. Already it had been hard enough from not breaking down in front of others, but she could have sworn that the voice belonged to him. "How'd you get in here?"  
  
Shadows hid the Jedi Master's face, but even not seeing his expression she knew Corran's face was full of disappointment. "Tahiri, you know better than that…"  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"What?" Corran spoke shocked. "Promised what?"  
  
"Back when Anakin rescued me from the Yuuzhan Vong shapers, you promised that neither of us would die under your care." Her voice was full of anger and hurt. The tips of her fingers were numb from the cold air of the ship.  
  
He did not answer. Corran had made that promise before this whole thing had ever happened and he knew. The promise he had bonded constantly haunted him since the plasma fire hit the ship back in Yuuzhan Vong space. "I'm sorry. I did make promise, and I intended to keep it, but I only broke it." Tears were swelling in the older Jedi's eyes. He turned to leave. "I just came here to tell you how much I think of you as one of my own, and what you did… what you had to do took courage that wasn't inside any of us."  
  
Before he had a chance to leave, Tahiri ran to his side with shock on her face. He turned and looked at her. Water was full in her deep eyes and her were shaking as well. She opened her mouth so say something but nothing came out. Corran's heart began to break but he wrapped a fatherly arm around the grief stricken teen.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tahiri."  
  
Pushing herself away from him, the Jedi Knight looked up. "No, I'm sorry I accused you. It wasn't you're fault. It was those killed him who are to blame, not you."  
  
"That's true but he did die under my protect."  
  
"And what else could you have done to prevent such a thing." Her question echoed through the hallway.  
  
Corran was hesitant before answering. "You're right."  
  
"I'm sorry for what I said back in there. It just hurts and I'm so mad I wanted to point my hurt towards someone else…"  
  
"It's alright." He paused before speaking again casting his eyes to the floor. Grasping her hands he whispered under his breath. "Before Anakin died he mentioned that he was afraid of losing both you and Jacen to the darkside. He also told me t—" his comlink went blaring off in the silent hallway. Retracting his hands, they shot to silence the communications link. Glancing down to the code number, his eyes widened in fear. Threw the Force, Tahiri knew he had to leave.  
  
"It's ok. I'll wait."  
  
"Thank you." With that Corran rushed off leaving behind the young girl.  
  
"Tahiri?" Spinning frantically around Tahiri felt a comforting arms reach around her. With tears falling down from her eyes she felt a friendly warmth of love from what felt like Anakin but she knew it wasn't. Then she felt it rise onto her lips. 


	42. Forgiveness

* Forgiveness *  
  
"Feng?" Jaina breathed in questioning when she opened her eyes and found the Yuuzhan Vong sleeping on the ground.  
  
At the soft sound of her voice his eyes shot open in alert and he jumped up on his knees to the side of her bed and took her hand stroking it gently. No longer did it hurt to be touched. Something inside her ached for his love, but it was type of longing for that came from passion as they had shared on together in the recovery rooms. Looking up into his eyes she saw what looked like tears. "Feng? You're crying?"  
  
"I never felt this way for someone; never felt so afraid of loosing someone to death."  
  
Biting her bottom lip, Jaina knew she had to tell him. "Remember, the kiss we shared back…"  
  
"Forgive me. I never meant for… I had no right to touch you in such a way. I—"  
  
Lifting up her index finger she stroked his wrist and his words silenced. "I love you." The Yuuzhan Vong stared at her in disbelief. "I love you as a friend and I do forgive you. I'm not sorry we ever met. Without you, Kyp would never had changed, and never would have I."  
  
A smile lifted on his face. "I should go get the nurse. She told me to notify her once you were awake. You'll have to go into something called a barka-drench for a few days."  
  
"That's bacta dunk," Jaina corrected with laugher in her voice. She winced retracting her hand from his and grasping her chest.  
  
Feng jumped off his feet and got closer to her in worry. "Jaina? What's wrong?"  
  
Still clutching her chest, the pain finally subsided. "Just a few bruised ribs. I'm fine. You better go get the nurse. The sooner I have that dunk the better." Nodding, he brushed his lips on her forehead then left the room in haste.  
  
Letting out a long breath of relief, Jaina relaxed the tension from tightening her chest from the pain. For the first time in days her mind felt at least a bit decently clear from confusion. *At least both Feng and I are on the same track. * she thought to herself. Leaning back into the pillows she was just about to close her eyes when a voice interrupted the tranquil silence.  
  
"So you kissed him?"  
  
Her eyes flew open and she dared a glance at the being who spoke to her. It was Kyp. "That's none of your business." The Jedi Knight remarked defensively.  
  
"I didn't mean anything by it." Her eyes adjusted to his figure in the darkness, finally seeing Kyp's appearance. His entire left side was bandaged up, which forced him not to wear a shirt revealing his muscles. But his face…  
  
Oh his poor face looked nearly unrecognizable; baring a few scars that were patched up with some syntheflesh but covered with bruises. She opened her mouth to say something, but he had already managed to swiftly glide over to her and put a finger on her lips to silence her words. "Before you say anything… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did to you and everyone. Back on the skip… well it took fatal close to loosing you, feeling every torture they put you through, and my own life just so I could realize what I had done." He apologized. "I'll understand if you never forgive me, I just wanted you to know."  
  
Now his face was barely centimeters away from her. Her heart was pounding but at the same time felt as if it were going to break with joy. Tears began to fall freely from her eyes so hard it hurt.  
  
"Jaina?" Concern poured out of Kyp's lips and presence. His hand raced to wipe away her pain. "What did I do wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," she said could finally speak most of her tears had been already cried out. A smile formed on her pale face. "You did everything right."  
  
Autonished, Kyp swallowed hard. Jaina could hear him do so for he had only gotten closer to her. "Y-you forgive me?"  
  
Lightly she laughed so not to hurt her bruised ribs. "Yes, you Son of a Hutt." With that she, with out his knowledge, snuck her hand behind his head and pulled him into the little space between them he hadn't already been occupying and kissed him graciously on the lips. Soft enough to not hurt his bruised face, but firm enough to let him know what her heart felt for him.  
  
Letting go of him, he pulled away to look at her. An expression of shock filled his face, pretty stunned that she had forgiven him, much less kissed him! She giggled at the obvious. "You better lay back down Durron, before you hurt yourself."  
  
He nodded, still apparently shocked at what had transpired just seconds before, but he walked behind the pulled over sheet separating him from her and laid back down on his bed. The sound of beings entering the room filled his ears. He figured out by the short conversation they held that they were taking Jaina away for more treatment of some sort.  
  
*See you later Kyp. * she giggled in his head. The sound stunned him, but he dismissed the fact she had invaded his privacy. He had done that too much to her already.  
  
*Later, Jaina. * 


	43. The Kiss

*The Kiss *  
  
Jacen pulled away from Tahiri's lips gently. "What was that for?" her voice cracked with both sadness and surprise at the same time.  
  
Running his fingers through her soft smooth golden blond hair, Jacen did his best not to cry. He loved her so much, but it broke his heart that he loved her. She had been his younger brother's girlfriend. "Before you came into Master Skywalker's office, before the comlink connection with Anakin was cut off, he made me promise to give you a kiss for him."  
  
Still temptingly close to Jacen's mouth, Tahiri felt his hand slide down to her face, stroking it gently as he caressed her. "Jacen you know I loved your brother more than anything."  
  
"I know." Jacen felt his heart break as he heard the words. He knew it was the truth. *She could never love me. *  
  
"But I do!" Tahiri answered as if hearing his thoughts she answered with a haste that surprised both of them. "I'll always love Anakin, but deep inside both of us knew that… well, I loved you." The revelation that she was actually saying this to Jacen much less to herself shocked her but she knew it was true. "I love you, Jacen." With that she enclosed her lips on his and he too gave her a kiss in return, both knowing what they were getting into. 


	44. Caught

* Caught *  
  
It had been a week of lying in bed, been given all sorts of medications and horrible shots to finally fix all of Kyp Durron's wounds. He had been ordered to say in bed for two more days but he couldn't take it anymore. He had to see Jaina. Feng came by every morning to give him the update and ask him questions on things, and he to answered the Jedi Master's questions in return, but it just wasn't enough. He wanted more.  
  
He needed more.  
  
Ever since her lips willingly connected to his mind and heart had been spinning in circles. Slowly, the Jedi Master crept out of his bed and began to quietly sneak out of his hospital room. All the lights had been dimmed to give the beings aboard the ship the feeling as if it were night time. Which it was according to his chrono, past two in the morning to be exact.  
  
On the word of Feng, Jaina was two doors down submersed in a bacta tank. When he reached the door, he placed his hand on the scanner. The device turned a bright green then flashed yellow in acceptance. Opening with a whoosh Kyp stepped into the room which was halfway lit. His heart was racing when he say Jaina.  
  
She didn't look as bad as before, in fact, wearing that swimsuit she looked—  
  
*Hello, Kyp. That's you standing in front of the tank, huh? * her voice rang throughout his head interrupting his thoughts.  
  
*Y-yeah. * Kyp responded though the Force sheepishly, like a kid who got caught with his hands in the cookie jar… and boy was there a cookie jar.  
  
*Wait a second, I'm coming out of here. I need a bit of fresh air. * Using the Force she clicked the bacta release and she shot up the bacta chamber.  
  
*Don't worry, I can wait. * 


	45. Nervous

* Nervous *  
  
  
  
The bacta fluid slid off Jaina's skin onto the ice cold tiled floor of the refresher. Automatically, the heater turned on, but Jaina left in such haste the heat never had the chance to brush against her skin. Using the Force she opened the door. It swished open and Jaina only slowed to slip on her robe.  
  
"Hi," the still weakened teen said. Kyp turned around and noticed her presence was closer to him.  
  
Her skin was white from being submersed under for so long. His hands itched to hold her close, but kept his longing hands to his side and smiled instead. A slight limp could be seen when she walked over to him. "Good—" Hurrying to her side he caught her gently in his arms when she suddenly tripped over part of her robe, nearly falling on her back. Lowering both of them to the ground, Kyp gazed into Jaina's eyes. "To see you."  
  
His heart was pounding non-stop. What else could he say? Kyp still felt so guilty for what he had done to her, had caused her. Tears were already forming in his green eyes. Once again in front of her. Of all possible timing?  
  
*****  
  
For the first time in a month, Jaina was able to feel the comfort of warm arms hold her. Leaning her head against his chest she heart his heart thud furiously out of his chest. Keeping her eyes closed she savored the peaceful moment in his arms. Then something wet fell on to her eyelashes.  
  
Blinking her eyes open she stared up and saw that the water had fallen from Kyp's eyes. Shock over came her. "What is it Kyp? Why the tears?"  
  
He did not answer her immediately, but with patience the response came. "Why? I did this too you. If I had not been so insensitive to you and just stopped to think about other people's feelings this would have never happened."  
  
"Kyp, I don't know where our paths might lead us in the future, but right now? After everything we have gone through it was for a reason. If this never happened, then both of us would never have became what we are." She added in a whisper. The statement caught his attention and he looked down into her soft eyes. "I already forgave you. Now you have to forgive yourself."  
  
"I know…"  
  
"Then you should know that I don't plan on loosing you ever again."  
  
He chuckled with tears in his eyes. "I don't ever want that to happen with you either." Taking a deep breath his slowly brought his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly, and for the first time from his heart. Their connect with each other seemed to grow brighter through the Force. His soul began to flood with an amazing joy he had never felt before, almost like he was flying but not in a ship. It blew his mind.  
  
She returned his kiss, and they lost track of time. 


	46. Truth be Told

* Truth be Told *  
  
  
  
Mara had been feeding Ben in her private quarters. He was just about asleep and Luke was nearly finished with his shower.  
  
Abrupt knocked shattered her hopes of spending time with her husband. "Come in."  
  
"Mistress Jade, I… oh I'm so sorry I d-didn't mean t—"  
  
"It's ok, Ben is only eating. What is Feng?" she asked calmly. After a week talking with the Yuuzhan Vong, he had been quite corporative with everyone, especially Cilghal who was the one who needed his assistance the most. Because of his help, he was aloud to freely roam the ship, though the same rules applied to him as any other passenger on broad, he simply decided to stay in and about the healing ward. Spending most of his time checking up on Jaina or talking with Kyp. A grim yet solemn look compiled on his face. "Feng? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I told Kyp about Anakin."  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong brought up her nephew's name slowly, being most considerate of her feelings. Obviously he knew what it was like to loose a friend. She was speechless, and kind of confused on where to go with the new information. Kyp had not known about Anakin's death, nor did Jaina, his older sister. "Where is he now?"  
  
"The last time I checked, he was in his quarters sleeping."  
  
Nodding, she glanced at her own son letting the silence linger. "Who was it?"  
  
"Who was what?" Frowning, Feng blinked back his hollow looking eyes.  
  
"Who was taken from you to death?"  
  
"It was said Jedi could not use their Force tricks to look into the souls of Yuuzhan Vong, and yet you have done so." He answered.  
  
"No, trick. Just years of experience and first hand knowledge. You can trust me."  
  
He took a deep breath, before speaking out the long hidden secret of his heart. "Her name was CaRày. She was my first line blood relative."  
  
"Your sister," Mara breathed out the surprise.  
  
"Yes, she was barely three years of age, and even then she got herself into trouble. I tried to silence her from the conferment of her caretakers because of her outspokenness, but I was unable to get to her in time before they took her away." He paused. "Two years ago I was ordered to guard the opening of the Embrace of Pain as they cleansed a Shamed One. Her screams still have etched themselves in my ears and dare I say, I hear them at night."  
  
"I'm so sorry." The Jedi Master looked up with tears in her eyes. She could tell, even in his hollow sockets that a wetness also dampened his cheeks.  
  
"She at least is free from their tortures."  
  
"But it still hurts. I know. I was taken from my parents as a young child. I have no memory of them but of home all I remember is water and a cool breeze."  
  
"It seems life's journey has lead us on similar paths yet both of us are not even far from related."  
  
Smiling lightly, she added. "One doesn't have to be related to know heartbreak." 


	47. As she cries

* As she cries *  
  
  
  
They pulled away from one another trying to grasp for breath. Again Kyp stared into the honey cinnamon eyes of Jaina Solo and a pang filled his heart. She had forgiven him, but what he was about to say was something beyond healing and kisses. "Jaina…" he began.  
  
"Yes," she answered taking her hand stroking back his jet black hair behind his ears. She was still in awe of their first true kiss.  
  
Taking his left hand he grasped the hand touching his hair and pressed it up against his cheek, kissing the middle of her palm kindly as a lone tear trailed down his face. How could he dare to break her heart again?  
  
"Kyp?" Jaina whispered worriedly.  
  
"Jaina, Anakin died trying to save you." Her hand fell lifeless in his. He could see the blood drain from her face as if her entire body screamed to be shut down at the revelation. For the first time in a while, he felt her shut down her Force shields she had created and stretched out to find her younger brother but found an empty void. It was her turn to cry.  
  
And she did. 


	48. Living for You

* Living for you *  
  
  
  
Han held the sleeping Leia in his arms. She snuggled to his chest and let out a deep breath. It had been a while since she had managed to close her eyes without stirring from a nightmare about Anakin. Her eyes had been bloodshot for too long and her tears seemed to never end, but tonight…  
  
Tonight there was peace.  
  
He had pulled Leia onto the couch the moment she came back from the refresher. No words had to be said. No tears needed to be cried. Only silence and the comforting sounds of each other's breathing.  
  
"Sleep in peace my princess," he whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you. I will not leave you again, your highness. I'll live for you." Kissing her warmly on her forehead, Han moved his way out from under her and got up to fetch a blanket. Draping it over her body, he shook his head.  
  
Who would have thought Han Solo, smuggler, would have married a princess. Would have married Leia Organa. Not only that but had two great kids reaching their twenties soon and all the memories of Anakin would always trace in his heart. He would never forget his youngest son.  
  
Not to mention that he was a new uncle to the Skywalker child. *Uncle Han, * he said to himself chuckling at the thought. *Never thought I'd be called that. * He turned and left his sleeping wife alone on the couch.  
  
"I'm just going to go check on Jaina. If Kyp is with her, by the way they were talking with each other last time on the Holo, they might be at each other's throats." She groaned in response, and Han could only smile. "I should be right back." 


	49. Lectures on Love

* Lectures on Love *  
  
  
  
  
  
Pulling out a frail golden chain from his side pouch, Feng fumbled with it cool metal piece before handing it to Mara. He dropped the necklace in her open palm. "What's this?" she asked curiously.  
  
"It's Jaina's."  
  
The Jedi Mistress nodded in understanding. She remembered when he had told her everything that had happened in Yuuzhan Vong space while waiting to hear news on Jaina's condition. The Overlord Shimmera had pulled it from her neck before sending Jaina to the Embrace of Pain and Feng to his death. "Why are you giving it to me?"  
  
"It's hers."  
  
"Yeah, that much I figured." Mara sarcastically agreed. "You give it to her." She pushed the necklace back to him, but he didn't take it. "It would mean the universe to her if you gave it to her yourself." Silence stung the air between them. "Listen, you love my niece. You have told me this much and now that you've discussed this with her she told you she loves you as a friend."  
  
"Love is a trickery. Only a tempting weakness used to betray one's heart to be stabbed by hurt." Feng argued.  
  
"No!" she exclaimed. "No, love isn't like that and you know it. But Jaina loves you never the less. She loves you for you. For your friendship. If you hadn't been their to care for her so, then we would not be having this conversation." Mara paused for a moment, allowing her words to setting in his heart. This time when she handing the necklace back to him he grasped it. Covering her hand over his larger one, she saw his eyes go from them to her eyes. "Jaina will only give up your amity if you let it. She is not one who gives up on anything, and that includes friends. She's a Solo."  
  
Nodding, the Yuuzhan Vong stared blankly at his hand. "It still hurts."  
  
"Tell her. The only way for you two to be true friends is to be honest with your feelings."  
  
"I will contemplate on these words, Mistress Jade." Feng exited the room. Mara turned to nursing Ben when someone interrupted the quiet once again.  
  
"Well, who would have thought Mara Jade be the one giving a lecture on love." Luke laughed once the door to their chambers swished shut.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mara kept her gaze at Ben who quietly was drifting to sleep. "Pipe it Farmboy, or you're never going to receive any of my advice ever again."  
  
"Alright, I'll stop." He jokingly pleaded as he dried his hair with a towel. Finally he had changed into something else that was fresh and clean.  
  
"Good," she got up and laid Ben in his bed. "Now come over here and I'll give you some advice." She giggled.  
  
*****  
  
Jaina collapsed in tears of pain in his arms. Her chest suddenly constricted and grew painfully tight as if someone had taken a couffee and stabbed in into her very heart. "Force, this can't be happening," she cried out. "I should h—"  
  
"Jaina, you couldn't have done anything." Holding her frail cold body in his arms Kyp held her close like if he let go of her she would shatter into a million pieces. He was not going to let that happen to her again. At least not alone. "Don't blame yourself. Anakin died trying to save you."  
  
"He was m-my… brother, Kyp." She mumbled under her breath, before grief overtook her once again.  
  
Hours passed and her eyes grew heavy. When she woke up, Jaina found herself sleeping on Kyp's shirtless chest. Startled, she remember what he had told her about her brother but all the tears had been cried out, and Jaina finally realized her position with him. Using her hands, she pushed herself off his body, but his hand met with her cheek.  
  
"Kyp? What happened?"  
  
Staring at her deep eyes, the Jedi Master didn't answer right away. "You fell asleep in my arms. I didn't want to wake you so I just laid on my back."  
  
"Oh," she nodded in understanding and continued to get up.  
  
"Hey, where are you going? You were keeping me warm."  
  
"Yeah, in more places than not." She remarked. A smile of success appeared on her face as she saw his redden in embarrassment. "You better get back before someone finds you gone."  
  
"Or finds me with you?" He looked down at his bare chest then back at her in the lone bathrobe. "Like this."  
  
"That might be one thing." She noted as she sat on her knees.  
  
Now, sitting up, his right arm reached around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "So let them." With that their lips connected and everything around them disappeared. All the worries and heartaches that weighed on both of their shoulders vanished and nothing mattered anymore. For the first time Jaina was caught off by his action. Kyp felt the surprise, and took advantage of the moment, kissing her in a deep warm way.  
  
Lifting off her lips a bit, he teased her brushing his lips across her lips then lingering away from them just millimeters away.  
  
Finally realizing his game, Jaina breathed out a Corellian curse.  
  
"What you don't like this?" Kyp whispered in her ear sending tingles throughout her body.  
  
"Mmmm…" she mumbled. "No that's just the problem, I love it."  
  
A smirk of satisfaction crossed his face. Then he kissed her in a way that made Jaina's heart skip more than a few beats. The passion behind it held more fervor than ever before. Electric shocks spirals up and down the two's spines. They were so lost in one another's closeness, neither felt the third presence enter the room, but practically flew to opposite ends of the room in astonishment when the being interrupted the silence.  
  
"Alright! When I thought you two were down each other's throats, I didn't mean literally!" Han's voice bellowed in the room.  
  
The two lovers where now collecting themselves as fast as they could to their feet, both of their faces beaming in the awkwardness.  
  
Han ran his hand threw his greasy hair. *Time to be the father, * he groaned.  
  
"Listen, I don't know what happened between you from the time with your conversation on the Holo to now…" his voice lowered. *So what do I say to that? * Han had never been pushed into such an uncomfortable position, but at this moment he no longer viewed Kyp as a son, but more like the enemy that he was going to take his daughter away from him, but not in the sense of death, but in the sense of fatherly pride and protection over his child.  
  
*Must be a father thing that kicks in, * but whatever it was, Han was at lost to what to do. This was not anything he was use to from Jaina. Back when she was a little girl, the only trouble she had was sneaking into the simulator room to fly.  
  
Those days seemed so far away now, and now Jaina was way past old enough to be with someone. The only other person she had gone out with had been Zekk, but then heck broke loose, and the two puppy-loved teens did not have time to see one another. It had been a while since then, but he would have preferred anyone but Kyp. His happy mood just went down, and the Solo luck he always was proclaiming flew out the window.  
  
"Dad—" she started.  
  
Han put his hand up to stop her from trying to explain. "Not now Jaina. Umm…Kyp go to the conference room and wait for me, ok?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Kyp was rarely scared of anything, but right now with Han so near, he felt petrified. The Jedi Master knew how he felt about his daughter and if Han had found anyone else doing what he was doing with Jaina… well, now he was just estimating the time he would have to spend in a bacta tank to be around six months at the least. Before he left his eyes caught Jaina's and he saw something he hadn't before, but the gaze was broken as he continued out of the room and with that he left the father and daughter.  
  
Han turned towards Jaina and noticed she was only wearing a bathrobe. "Do I even have to ask?"  
  
Jaina did not even dare try to lie to her father. He had always known since she was barely four when she was lying to him. Keeping her stare at the ground, she shook her head. "No. Kyp came to see me and I got out and…" her voice ceased to come through clearly.  
  
"And what?" he asked in concern.  
  
"He came to tell me about Anakin."  
  
The sound of his younger son's name struck him, and he for the first time since he had entered the room felt sorry for his little girl. "Oh, Jaina. Come here." He opened his arms up and she fell into them as fresh tears found their way to her cheeks. Han gave her a few moments to get through her sobs till he spoke again. "So is that the reason why you two were all over each other on the ground, not exactly dressed?"  
  
Pulling away from her dad, she looked up at him. "I fell asleep and then woke up and one thing let to another and—"  
  
Cutting her off Han said, "Jaina, I know your going to be nineteen soon and I'm not going to get in your way. You're old enough to make decisions on your own." The statement shocked her, though it was the truth. "But, this involves another man with you, my only daughter, and so of course know that I'm going to talk with Kyp about this."  
  
"I know." He had turned to leave her when she spoke again. "But Dad…"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She opened her mouth to say something when a frown crossed her face and she changed what she was going to say. "Don't be too hard on him, please?"  
  
"Ah, but I won't be the one to determine that," he replied with a hint of humor in his voice.  
  
"Dad, please?" she begged.  
  
"You just get back into the bacta tank, and I'll take care of the rest."  
  
"That's what I was afraid of," she remarked before he left the room and laughed. 


	50. Feathered Deception

* Feathered Deception *  
  
  
  
  
  
Vergere stood erect and tall as Warmaster Tsavong Lah and the Supreme Cleric entered the room, but respectfully kept her eyes low to the ground. Her long hidden secret had been revealed the day she and the Warmaster went to see the Jeedai girl, Jaina Solo. Deep inside, the female creature felt betrayed; then again, Jaina must have felt the same way when she told her master she was awake.  
  
*I had no choice. * She reminded herself. *If she only knew... *  
  
Breaking her thoughts, the Warmaster barked an order for her to look upon his scarred face. Without speaking, she kept her gaze and expressions blank, though she knew what was coming to her.  
  
"Vergere," Tsavong Lah breathed her name in a way that greeted her respect with satisfaction only to be shattered by Yonghai's menacing voice.  
  
"Is what the human female charged you of true? Is it true you to hold the same mystical heresy as the Jeedai inside your very body?"  
  
She had anticipated this question to bestow her, and had prepared herself to meet the questions with truth. "Presumably that is what it seems to be." Well, most of it anyway.  
  
"Why did you not tell anyone of this before?" the priest pressured.  
  
"It was not my place to speak of it until now. Nor was I asked that I too."  
  
"This is true. You have been loyal to us even after your mistress's death, aiding in this cleansing. She has done nothing wrong, though now we know this information you will be expected to tell us everything of this power." His voice was terse and threatening. "If you refuse to… well, there is no need in bringing false futures now, is there?" Yonghai nodded towards the Warmaster and they both left her in her rooms.  
  
Narrowing her beady eyes at the valve door, a tear fell from the corner of her eye. *False futures indeed, Yonghai. Through the Force, I can sense your future coming to a near end. * 


	51. The Talk

* The Talk *  
  
The two men stood in the secluded conference room. The older one motioned for the other, who had pacing the room since his arrival, to take a seat while he went to go to the refreshment compartment.  
  
"Would you like something?"  
  
"Uh, no… I'm fine."  
  
Truth was, Kyp was hardly anything but fine. His palms were sweating like crazy. He did his best not to fidget in his seat, breathing in slow deep breaths as best he could.  
  
Leaning forward, the older man glared at Durron with resentment and curiosity that flamed like a wildfire. "Alright, let's cut to the quick. The last time I saw you and Jaina together was when she blew up in your face for what you did to her at Sernpidal and for not telling me about what you to her did during that time. Frankly, I'm not entirely thrilled about the fact, so mark yourself down 100 on getting on my good side checklist. Not only that, but the next time I go to see if you two aren't killing each other, I find you on the floor with my little girl…" Han stopped himself for a minute to regain his composure before strangling the man who sat in the chair in front of him. "Let's just say your very lucky Chewie was not here because I would have had him give you this lecture."  
  
Kyp winced at the thought. He didn't dare talk back to Han. He knew what he had done was wrong, at least behind Han's back.  
  
"I don't particularly care for this whole idea that you and my daughter are together because she's just too young for you." He saw Kyp open his mouth to protest, but Han cut of the man. "Don't dare use Leia and me as an excuse. You're fourteen years older and she's barely going on nineteen. I just don't want her to get hurt, and if you are just doing this to use her again then be aware once I find out you won't even remember you're name. Got it?"  
  
"I understand, but I want you to know I regret everything I caused Jaina. While in hyperspace, she nearly died because she refused to open herself to me through the Force. "When Jaina did, I felt everything she had gone through, everything I had put her through." Kyp paused as he lowered his eyes from the man who he always looked up to as a father, but continued not leaving any of the truth out. "I know my faults now, but that doesn't take away what I did to her. Already I've addressed the fact with her and she has forgiven me."  
  
Han raised one eyebrow. "The forgiveness of Jaina Solo is something more or less known as impossible. And yet Kyp Durron has managed to obtain that blessing."  
  
"I didn't manipulate her in any form." Kyp defended himself. "I just love her."  
  
For moments, the Jedi Master could sense nothing through the Force from the older man. He never could though. Han kept all of his deepest emotions inside, which was all of them. Finally, Han nodded stiffly and rounded the table that separated the two. Kyp got up from his seat not knowing what was to befall him.  
  
Han looked Kyp dead in the eyes then smiled enveloping him in a friendly fatherly hug, and pulled back quickly laughing, slapping Kyp in the back. "Well, then you have my consent."  
  
"I do?" Kyp was utterly astonished and couldn't stop the words that fell from his mouth.  
  
"Of course. Just keep in mine that being with my daughter is like handling the Falcon, yet if this time she gets a scratch you won't be able to live through it." He half joked, half threatened. "Come on. You look as if you could use some breakfast. The cafeteria opens just about now." 


	52. Goodbyes

* Goodbyes *  
  
It was dark. Everything around her seemed to suck any form of the bright light of the Force Tahiri had always known and come to feel. Only once had she felt torn from the feeling, only once had she not known who she was.  
  
But she did.  
  
Deep inside she knew she was Tahiri Veila, a promising Jedi Knight. Yet the false memory was always there calling her, beckoning her to become something deadly and powerful. The constant taunting delight of knowing more confused her real memories… her true past.  
  
A light appeared suddenly before her. It hurt her eyes, but Tahiri didn't dare more her gaze from it's presence, from his presence.  
  
"Anakin…" she breathed out in a sigh she hadn't done in all to long.  
  
His face slowly appeared, surprising her with his handsome features. Never in all her life had she thought she'd see that face so vibrant and alive. "It is me, Tahiri."  
  
"I miss you so much."  
  
His heart felt like it was going to break at the sound of her words, but Anakin reached out towards her and smoothed her cheek with his soul. "I'm always with you, you know that."  
  
She nodded absently, but knew.  
  
"Tahiri, I won't be coming to visit you anymore. We have to move on."  
  
"I don't want to." She protested.  
  
A fear passed over his face. If she only knew what she was saying… what true pain she would be causing not just him but everyone. Breathing calming, he smiled gently. "Jacen loves you, and you love him. You two were meant to be."  
  
"No, Anakin. You and I were meant to be."  
  
"Now your just being selfish." He remarked. Shock surpassed her face and Anakin knew the comment hurt her but she needed to know the truth before it was too late. "You already promised to be strong for me. Now's the time."  
  
"I don't k—"  
  
"But you do know, Tahiri." His presence began to glow brighter in hope, diminishing the darkness that held her down. "You do. I was there for you when you felt me leave this life. I was there with you and Jacen after Corran left. Now, Jacen will always be there for you." He saw tears glimmer in her eyes. How he longed to wipe them away, but he knew that wasn't possible. "Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye, Anakin." She repeated her words over and over and suddenly realized that someone was shaking her. Opening her eyes Tahiri found herself face to face with Jacen. For the first time she saw the whites of his eyes red with tears. She moved to say something but nothing came out.  
  
He didn't say anything. Only reached out to stroke her blond hair. 


	53. Revelations

* Revelations *  
  
"I hope you have been able to formulate something of this Jeedi power Vergere possesses." The Warmaster poised as he kept his back away from the shaper.  
  
Kài Lyi blinked back, holding in her failure. "With the Supreme Cleric along side of me, watching the procedures and results as I went along with the testing, we have conducted every sort of technique to try to localize or pinpoint this energy. And the results always come up the same. We cannot formulate how this power centralizes in certain beings and why it does not." The shaper paused to allow the information to sink in to the Warmaster's mind before continuing. "We did, however, notice that there was only one organism difference in the structure of a Force-user's body."  
  
This information caught Tsavong Lah's attention. Turning around he eyed the shaper and a hint of pleasure rolled through his eyes, but he quickly dismissed the thought. "Has the Supreme Cleric ever prayed to the gods in which a way might be found to destroy this certain organism?"  
  
"He has, and the gods deem it as appropriate to move on. We only wait your verifications." Kài Lyi beamed in respect.  
  
"By the will of the gods, may the studies continue. Please keep me up to date."  
  
She fell to one knee and crossed her arm across her chest. "On my life, it will be done." With that, she sped out of the room.  
  
*****  
  
Jacen's eyes fluttered open and he saw Tahiri sleeping restfully by his side. He remembered what had happened the night before. The tears, the hurt, the pain. However, that was not the only thing that had happened.  
  
Both of them had found a peace neither could have ever explained, a kind of final farewell from Anakin.  
  
Before Jacen had came in here, Tahiri was saying goodbye to his little brother, he too had felt his presence and could feel his very soul being forgiven by Anakin's.  
  
It had been enough for him to break down in tears as he held Tahiri. Tears of joy that they had been forgiven, but tears of pain that Anakin was gone yet finally moving on.  
  
Now it was there turn, and Jacen was sure he would keep his promise to Anakin to be strong for them both. "We'll make it, Tahiri. I promise. I will not let you down." He whispered softly to her.  
  
Carefully sliding off the bed, he went to go get dressed. After sliding on his shirt and pants, he left to go grab some breakfast from the cafeteria and bring it to the room. Walking down the hallway he could only hear the sound of his feet hitting the tile floor. An eerie feeling began to take hold in the back of his mind.  
  
As he turned to the cafeteria, Jacen could make out two shadows sitting at a table. Instinctively, his hand raced towards his lightsaber, but he just let it hover as he heard the voice of his sister.  
  
"Feng, what is it?" she asked the being across from her.  
  
"Uoy evol I."  
  
Fear raced into Jacen as he recognized the inflammation tone. He spoke in the Yuuzhan Vong's tongue. Pulling out his lightsaber, Jacen ran into the room.  
  
***  
  
"Please, tell me in Basic. I don't understand." Jaina begged.  
  
Feng reached out and grabbed her hands with his and worked up enough courage to speak. "Jaina, I—"  
  
A golden light filled his eyes along with a stern voice. "Get your hands off my sister."  
  
Confused on who this human was, Feng found himself going into assault mode. The next thing any of them knew, he was wrestling the intruding figure to the ground. The lightsaber had flown across the room away from the fighting pair.  
  
"Get off him Feng!" Jaina screamed. She reached out and began to tug at his arms to let go of the other being. His hands were locked around his neck squeezing it tightly.  
  
Revenge hissed through his teeth. "He was going to hurt you!"  
  
"He's my brother," her words echoed the same amount of love he had felt for his little sister. Quickly, the Yuuzhan Vong released the human and stumbled backward into a crouch. His hands flew over his face in a sudden swirl of dizziness. What had he done? 


	54. Misunderstandings

* Misunderstandings *  
  
Jaina watched thankfully as her brother slowly sat up. "Are you ok?"  
  
Still dazed from the attack, Jacen manage to speak. "Is he gone? Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Oh, Jacen. You've been in your rooms too long. This is Feng. He's the one who helped Kyp save me from the world ship. From Tsavong Lah. He means us no harm, only help." She consoled him. Jaina turned her head toward the alien across the room. Feng was on his knees with his head bent to the ground.  
  
Jacen followed her gaze towards the Yuuzhan Vong. Her hand lingered on his shoulder then slowly lifted up as she stood and strolled over to Feng.  
  
Her heart ached for Feng's. Dropping to her knees, she grasped both of his clawed hands gently. "It's ok. You did not know."  
  
"But he is your kin." His words were cracked and soft.  
  
"I hold nothing against you. He will be fine. Both of you just did not know."  
  
At the comment, Feng looked up in her eyes. "Forgive me. I am in your debt."  
  
"Not in friendship. There is no debt to be paid." Jaina noted. She did not believe in debts, forgive and forget was the way to go. Her mind lingered on to Kyp. Sith, if it was not for that belief, she doubted they would be what they were at the moment.  
  
Jacen was suddenly at her side. Jaina felt her presence was intrusive so she excused herself to the kitchen.  
  
Moments past till either of the males spoke.  
  
Jacen was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, I did not know you were…"  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong cut him off. "Your sister is precious. If I were her brother, I suppose I would have done the same too. Possibly more." Feng paused. "Her presence is priceless in itself. I admire and am honored to have faced such kinship between siblings."  
  
The Jedi Knight smiled. He felt wisdom flow from Feng, yet understanding. He reached out a hand to help the Yuuzhan Vong to his feet. They both studied each other for a while.  
  
"You look a lot like your sister in age."  
  
"We are twins."  
  
This caused the Yuuzhan Vong's eyes to widen in shock. Just then Jaina came back with a small smile on her face, glad that the two had made up. The grin faded as her eyes crossed to his. "What is it?"  
  
"Uh… nothing. I better get going." Feng excused himself.  
  
Jaina frowned and grabbed his forearm. "Wait, you were going to tell me something. What was it?"  
  
Feng looked at her then to Jacen, then back to her again. There was a glint of something she hadn't seen in his eyes before but he interrupted the revelation as he spoke. "Maybe later. Enola tub uoy llet ll`i esimop i." He added in his own tongue, then departed.  
  
***  
  
Jaina watched dumbfounded as Feng walked away from her. He was keeping something from her and it hurt to think that he was. Why, Jaina did not know. She turned to her brother who gently put an arm around his sibling.  
  
"I'm sorry Jaina, I…"  
  
She waved off the apology. "I'm glad you've met each other finally. You know… he's been on board for nearly a week."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"But you would not have known that since you've been spending all your waking hours with Tahiri." She giggled.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Jacen asked offended.  
  
She gave him a sympathetic tone in her voice. "You two have been hiding something… what is it?"  
  
Already heat was flaming on Jacen's cheeks. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Jaina only grinned. "Oh, nothing…" her voice trailed off. With that she strolled out the room determined to put her thoughts of Feng aside.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Jaina had been jogging down the hallway feeling more than ready to talk to someone. She turned the corner and saw a familiar black jumpsuit. Strangely enough, he had not been wearing his cape, but just seeing Kyp again made her heart jolt.  
  
He was walking away from her, but Jaina began to dash towards him. Once she caught up with him, he heart her coming up, but before he could lay eyes on her she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him eagerly with passion.  
  
With her lips on his she could feel him melt so close to her body. It was a first, and Jaina felt a successful grin pass her face as she pulled away from him. Looking up into his eyes she blinked back, afraid she had been seeing things, but realized she was not.  
  
Quickly she pulled back from him startled.  
  
The look on the other man's face was streaked with surprise. His cheeks were turning a deep crimson. He lifted his hand and ran his fingers through his black hair. His mouth opened to say something, but all that came out was one word.  
  
"Wow," he breathed barely coming out as a whisper.  
  
Embarrassment flooded Jaina's cheeks. Never in her entire life had she felt like such an idiot. "J-jag!?! I… uh…"  
  
"Y-you've changed you're greeting since the last time I've seen you." Jagged Fel tried to help her out as well as himself from saying the wrong thing.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Jaina apologized.  
  
"No… it was great!" His answer took back both of them and Jag felt like kicking himself. "I…I mean—umm… so how has life been treating you?"  
  
"Uh… fine I guess. You?"  
  
The Chiss pilot opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out as he gave her a once over and was unable to hold back the sheepish grin from his lips. "G-good."  
  
Just then the familiar clicking of boots walking down the corridor broke the uncomfortable silence hanging between the two young adults.  
  
***  
  
Wedge Antilles had been strolling down the hallway when he spotted his nephew and Jaina Solo talking. Gratitude washed over him. Smiling warmly he wrapped two friendly hugs around the younger people.  
  
"Well, what are you two love birds doing?" he joked lightly.  
  
Both Jaina and Jag looked at each other for a moment and tried to laugh but felt the heat rising onto their cheeks.  
  
"We just ran into each other," Jag shrugged off his uncle's arm catching Jaina's eye. He could see the embarrassment glow on her face and did his best to stall and to give her time to calm down. "So what are you up to?"  
  
The pilot turned toward his nephew and smiled. "Looking for the two of you actually. I just got back from talking with Luke and he was telling me that he was planning to create another squadron. And he was thinking if possibly you two would be the leaders."  
  
Jaina's eyes rose in surprise, forgetting all about what had transpired seconds before. "A double lead regiment?"  
  
Wedge nodded. "That's right. These past weeks will you've been in recovery we have been setting up the dimensions for the team, but we both decided that you two were the most responsible and level headed pilots around. Not to mention the best. So what is it going to be?"  
  
The Jedi Knight turned towards the Chiss pilot and shrugged. "You up for it?"  
  
Frowning at her, Jag raised an eyebrow. "I'm up for anything you are."  
  
"Then yeah. You can count us in." Jaina answered for both of them.  
  
"Great. You two had better start practicing soon. We need to have our best pilots in sync with one another before we round up the rest. Well, I am starved. See you lovebirds later." He was gone before either of them realized. Jag nonchalantly watched his uncle disappear down the hallway. Turning back towards her, he saw Jaina no longer was standing with him.  
  
Glancing around quickly to see where she went, he saw her walking down the corridor. He paced himself and caught up with her. His hand grabbed her forearm, causing her to come to a halt.  
  
"What?" she questioned, sounding a bit annoyed.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
  
Risking a look at him, Jaina answered. "If you think that I'm going to sim with you now you've got to be crazy." She tried to continue one her fixed path, but Jag's hold was firm and solid keeping her from taking a step.  
  
"Fine. I'm crazy." Jag remarked.  
  
Jaina took in a deep breathed in. "Please… I just need a few hours of rest." She begged.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Jag nodded. "Alright." He said. "How about dinnertime then? No one will be using the machines and by then you should have had caught up on your lack of sleep."  
  
Having not much of a choice, Jaina sighed. "Good." With that, he released her arm. "Later Jag," she called out over her shoulder.  
  
"See you tonight." 


	55. Shamed, yet the Same

* Shamed, and yet the Same *  
  
The painful grasps from the Perfect Yuuzhan Vong's hands gripped mercilessly on Vergere's already bruised forearm. For weeks the shapers had been poking and prodding her for some sort of testing. For weeks after the testing sessions, she had been taken to the Embrace of Pain to be tortured. After she was thrown back into a secluded room of total dark silence.  
  
Today though, the Perfect led her down a different corridor. Though she could not make the way out with her now ever foggy vision, she could feel the direction changing using the Force as her aid.  
  
Her awkward body felt the hand that dragged her along harshly push her to the ground.  
  
"You are a disgrace to the gods. I do not even know why the Warmaster keeps you alive. You're life is not worth keeping adamant." The Yuuzhan Vong's deep voice ridiculed. A sharp pain spiraled in her side, but Vergere let out no cries.  
  
He snorted a curse then pivoted on his right heel and stalked out of the chamber.  
  
Trying to lift herself up, Vergere finally cried out in pain. A distinctive abrupt agony shot up her arm. She knew it was now broken.  
  
A kind hand fell on the small of her back. Startled by the touch, Vergere tried to jump up, only to cause herself more pain.  
  
"Calm down. I will not hurt you," a soft voice comforted. "Let me help you to your back, that why I can take a look at that arm of yours."  
  
Without resistance, she allowed the stranger to move her. Her eyes flew open to try to get a better look at the being, but the damage to her eyes were so great all she could see where faint blurry shadows. "My name is Vergere." She offered, hoping they would return the favor and tell her their name.  
  
"CaRày." The female Yuuzhan Vong paused. "Much has been spread through the slaves and the Shamed about you," she said in a tone that made Vergere cringe.  
  
"The Shamed look to me as I'm an enemy, do they not?"  
  
"Some do."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
The question did not take CaRày off guard. "Hardly… all I know is that you hold a key of hope for us."  
  
"How do you claim to know of such things? You are not a priestess of Yun- Yuuzhan."  
  
"No, and I am glad I am not."  
  
"Then how do you know?"  
  
"My dreams tell me so."  
  
Vergere blinked back in surprise. She had never heard of such a thing. The only dreams she had ever heard of that predicted the future, told of the past, or of what in the present; came from those attuned like her in the Force. Those who saw visions. Was it possible that a Yuuzhan Vong alien had found a way to connect and not realize what they were connecting too? She shook her head.  
  
No, it was impossible. "You lie!"  
  
"If I lie, then the Force does not flow through you." CaRày saw the shock in Vergere's face, but continued working on her arm. "There are many things you do not know, friend, about the Force. And many things the Shamed have kept secret amidst ourselves from the rest." Her heart sank. "But now we need help. Rumor has it, they have been using your cells to find what makes the Force flow through them. That connection has been found and as I speak, they work on a biological agent to deflect… or rather destroy the very element that keeps our bond to the Force as one."  
  
"What?" The bird creature frowned in disbelief. 


	56. Flying Games

* Flying Games *  
  
A loud beeping screamed into Jaina's hearing. Rolling over on her side, she slammed her fist hard on the chrono and the alarm immediately decreased its noise. Forcing her eyes to open, she flew out of bed dropping the chrono to the ground without a care.  
  
She had only ten minutes to get ready. Tossing off her clothes she jumped into the refresher.  
  
Once she was out and dressed, she pulled her damp hair back in a ponytail, not caring much about her appearance. She had been sliding on her boots when an insistent buzzing came from the door.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Jaina walked to the door and opened it. "Ok, you don't have to—" before she could get out the rest of her sentence, a pair of warm lips land on hers. Stumbling back into her rooms the door shut and she felt tingles go down her spin. Placing her hands on the man's shoulders she pushed him gently away from her. Relief flooded through her as his face came into her view.  
  
"Kyp!"  
  
"You were expecting someone else?" His smiled devilishly. His jaded eyes sparkled with an enticing energy that seemed to lure her deeper towards the Jedi Master, but she stopped herself.  
  
"Not right now Kyp. I'm going to be late for a simulator meeting. Uncle Luke needs me to practice on my skills since I have not been using them for a while."  
  
"Can't he wait for just a few moments?" Kyp whispered intensely into her ear. She could feel his lips on her neck. Maybe a few moments would not matter…  
  
Tentatively, Jaina forced herself to pull away from him. "Kyp… I'll make it up to you later. This can't wait."  
  
Looking into her eyes, Kyp blinked. "It's that important? More than me?" he tested her.  
  
"Uncle Luke is planning on making a double lead squadron and he needs my skills sharpened so when he does formulate the rest of the team together we will be ready." Jaina explained.  
  
"May the Force be with you then." He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and let her go.  
  
"Thanks Kyp."  
  
"You owe me remember. I had to spend the entire day with your father. He's been hovering over me like a hawk."  
  
Jaina strolled out of her room laughing.  
  
***  
  
"You're five minutes late… what took you?" Jag asked curiously.  
  
Jaina walked into the room looking rested but obviously rushed. She only waved off the question as she approached him. "You said dinnertime. For me, that's ten. So technically I'm three hours early."  
  
"Very funny Solo." Jag stood in her way as if waiting for something.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's my hello kiss?" Jaina shook her head at the man, and was surprised to see a smile edge from the corners of his mouth. He was enjoying this.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she pushed passed him. "You're a dead man, Fel."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to be. I'll come out of this sim waiting for my victory kiss." He countered as he slipped into his sim.  
  
Annoyance flared in her. Strapping herself in her sim, she clicked on the speakers and microphone that connected to his. "That kiss was not meant for you, so don't get cocky." Her voice carried through the mic into his headsets.  
  
Seconds later he responded.  
  
"You could have fooled me."  
  
The simulator started and in Jaina's simulator all she could see out in front of her viewpoint was the vast space of stars. Then she spotted him. If she had not been such a great pilot with eyes like a hawk, it would have been impossible. She did not need the Force yet, but in the simulator the Force did not have much effect. "I think I like the sitting bantha image on you."  
  
A crackle of sound came through the communications, then his familiar voice. "Oh, really? Prepare to make the first move again?"  
  
Jaina did not speak, but slowly made her way towards him. She was not going to be lead into distraction, if that was what he was thinking. She fired the first shot answering his question anyway.  
  
The battle between the two raged on for minutes without speaking to one another, each too focused on the other matter at hand.  
  
"So who was that kiss intended for, if not me?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
A flare from her laser cannon skimmed his Chiss fighter from out of nowhere. Jag grinned in amusement. Obviously, whomever it was for, she did not wanting anyone knowing. Oh, this was just too perfect. "I do have one question though?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
He lowered his voice and whispered roughly into the mic. "Do Jedi Knights always taste so good?"  
  
"Why you H—" she finished her sentence with a few Corellian curses and more than a dozen shots all more than brazing his ship. 


	57. Communicating

* Communicating *  
  
Feng shut the room to his personal chambers that had been given to him. He fingered the necklace in his hands. Still he had not worked up the courage to give the object to her. If only her brother had not interrupted…  
  
He shook himself. No, he would have done the same thing if Jaina was his sister, though he thanked whomever was controlling life that she was not. He loved her, and had been willing to tell her for a moment, but Jacen came in. He was almost glad he did interrupt them. The panic inside of him was rising so high.  
  
Dropping the necklace onto the smooth tabletop, Feng's attention turned to the mini villip on his wrist. The only thing he had left that he and his sister had had to communicate when she had been so young.  
  
Sadness welded inside his chest. He missed her so much. They had killed her. No one had ever survived the Breaking.  
  
The haunting memory of the day she had been torn from his quarters away to the Breaking still burned like a deep gash in his heart. CaRày was all he ever had as family. She always had been there to give him hope, but that hope had been diminished and smothered in the darkness.  
  
Suddenly, it squirmed.  
  
Startled by the motion coming from the living communications creature, Feng blinked. The creature had not moved in years. Why now?  
  
Confused and mildly curious, Feng touched the creature and it inverted itself revealing a figure of a young yet wore female Yuuzhan Vong. It took him a while to figure out that the shapely body and facial features was the splitting image of his sister.  
  
"Hail, brother."  
  
Feng opened his mouth in shock, but no words came out.  
  
"It's been a while."  
  
***  
  
Jaina jumped out of the sim with a smug look on her face. She advanced on the Chiss pilot total satisfied with her skills. "Guess you aren't the one who gets that victory kiss this time?"  
  
"You're right." Jag agreed. He reached out and grasped her hand with his tugging her closer to him. "I'm not the one who deserves the kiss…" he paused and his voice lowered. "But you do."  
  
Her heart hammered in her throat. Fear raised inside of her and her body seemed to paralyzed underneath her. She could not move anything. All she could do was pray he was not going to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Instead he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it kindly. His chivalry caught her slightly off guard but then she remembered this was Jag who was talking about victory kisses. Heat rose to her face, and she was sure she was beaming like the red sun of Tatoonie.  
  
She seemed lost in the moment, until he spoke.  
  
"Just wait for my victory tomorrow." Jag said. His cockiness caused her to laugh.  
  
Dropping her hand to her side she countered back. "We'll see Fel. I'll be shooting you out of the stars like the Rebels destroyed the Death Star."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her comment. He was an Imperial and did not care to be put down by his regions passed lost battles. "And how do you think you're going to accomplish that, little Rebel."  
  
"Little?" she stepped towards him to intimidate him.  
  
"Don't tempt me…" Jag mocked her action but Jaina could see he meant more behind the words.  
  
Silence stung the space between them once again. Swallowing she broke it. "Tomorrow then."  
  
"Tomorrow." He nodded.  
  
She turned on her heel and left the pilot to his thoughts.  
  
***  
  
"You're alive…" Feng whispered. It was the first and only thing that came to his mind. Fear had strangled his heart for so long the haunting nightmares that came to him at night had no longer given him that cold spiked edge of fright for the sister he had not been able to save. Now everything began to do an instant reply in his mind, scarring him deeper than the first time. He could not believe it.  
  
Yet, there she was.  
  
He could not speak.  
  
"Feng, I missed you so much. Please say something…" she begged.  
  
Words finally came. "CaRày you've grown."  
  
A smile surpassed her lips.  
  
"I never thought I would see you again." The words that slid from his mouth came as quickly as her tears ran down her face even though the villip did not show so. He could feel her happiness that she found her brother, and he was barely capable to keep his composure, but he did. "They took you away to the Breaking… I heard you scream in pain. You were so young and small, I never thought you could withstand it and l…"  
  
"And live?" CaRày finished skeptically. That day haunted her mind all to well. She remembered ever detail, every lash and had the scars to prove it. "If I had never been taking to the Breaking I would never have been able to spread the visions to the other Shamed."  
  
"That does not mean I will revoke my pledge to kill those you condemned you to such pain."  
  
"I went through all that for a reason."  
  
"And so will those who hurt you will go through worse."  
  
Letting out a sigh, she shook her head. "Feng, I need you're help."  
  
"Where are you CaRày?"  
  
"That hardly matters, but I know you are in the presence and protection of the Jedi… are you not?"  
  
"Yes, this is true."  
  
"I need you to get the one named Jaina Solo on the villip in three cycles from today."  
  
Frowning, Feng watched the figure of his sister. "Why? How do I know that this is not a trick from the Overlord to reveal my position."  
  
"You don't trust people like you used too." She noted.  
  
"Not since you were taken from me."  
  
Nodding, the female thought of something only she and him would know. "Our villips. No one else would be able to contact you with my villip cause it would have died along with me."  
  
"Oh, CaRày…" he breathed.  
  
"Promise me, big brother. Jaina Solo will be able to talk three cycles from today?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Zyad regnol." She said before her features were inverted by the villip.  
  
"Zyad retal." Feng's voice filled his empty quarters. 


	58. Impossible Realities

* Impossible Realities*  
  
Vergere stared at the Shamed One in shock. Though she was burning with pain, still lying on her back, the bird creature retorted. "You are the sister of Feng domain Shui?"  
  
CaRày glanced at her for a second before walking to the other side of the room to retrieve the rough sponge pillow from her sleeping pallet.  
  
"Yes." Dropping to her knees she answered her.  
  
"Do you honestly believe that the Higher Element has found a way to destroy the bond between creatures and the Force?"  
  
She did not answer right away, but sadly replied. "I do."  
  
Silence stole the moments between them.  
  
"Can I trust you to keep what I am about to tell you secret, Vergere? Will you help us?" CaRày questioned, trying to change the subject.  
  
The creature nodded. "Where else do I have to go? The very beings who created me now poke and prod me so horribly."  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong nodded in agreement. "Even so. The truth of the word is a powerful bond."  
  
"You have my aid."  
  
"Then you must know, that I hold the same power you possess."  
  
Vergere frowned. "I do not believe you. No Yuuzhan Vong can possess the Force. It has been proven."  
  
"Then it has just been disproved." Without another word, her eyes closes and she outstretched her smooth hand onto Vergere's broken arm. A warmth began to flood through her. First it was a light touch as soft as a feather, then it increased burning like a wildfire of heat. The pain was immense but quickly subsided. The Shamed One opened her eyes.  
  
Slowly, the creature lifted her arms slightly anticipating the horrible spiral of agony that had shot up her arm before, but felt nothing. She lifted her arm up further. Testing it, she twisted her wrist towards her, then back again.  
  
"Son of a Sith… how…"  
  
Before she could say anymore the valve door opened.  
  
***  
  
She knew he was there before he jumped out and grabbed her. The action sent her feelings haywire, but she did not want to miss it for the world. Kyp's little attempt at trying to surprise her made her smile.  
  
When their lips finally lifted from each other's, Jaina whispered. "And I thought I was the one who was in debt."  
  
Kyp grinned evilly. "You are."  
  
Jaina giggled and felt herself being pulled into his quarters. Just as they were about to fall on the bed, she pulled away from him, looking into his eyes.  
  
"What's the matter?" Kyp asked.  
  
She did not need to answer, but gestured around them. His eyes glanced around then finally realized where they were. He turned back towards her. "What?"  
  
Pressing her lips together she held out her left hand. "No ring."  
  
He nodded, understanding the point. "I wouldn't go that far with you. We were just kissing."  
  
"And even kissing gets out of hand… especially ours." Leaning closer towards him Jaina breathed into his ear. "I love you Kyp, but there are boundaries."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
He blinked at her. "What's this all about, Jaina?"  
  
Jaina sighed and weaved her way out of his arms. Her face was expressionless. He felt not hint through the Force what she was think nor feeling. It shocked him she had been able to shield herself from him this well. Finally she looked up into his jaded eyes. "I'm just a little tired that's all."  
  
Kyp grasped her hand. "I did not mean this to be pressuring."  
  
"No, I know you did not mean to come in her with sex as your intent." She sighed again. "My mind is just a little muddled."  
  
Lifting his hand up to her cheek, Kyp caressed it lightly. He almost retracted it away from her, but kept his cool fingers on her face.  
  
"Jaina, you're burning up!" Worry flooded his voice.  
  
Her eyelids already were beginning to flutter close. "I'm f-fine." But Jaina was anything but fine. She collapsed in his arms before she realized she slipped into darkness. 


	59. Intruding Pleads

* Intruding Pleads *  
  
CaRày's hands trembled as the presence entered the room. Every menacing step the being took shook her to the core, but she did not allow her fear to show. She knew Vergere surely could feel her adrenaline accelerate through the Force, but she did not care. Slowly, she removed her hand from Vergere's shoulder and stood up carefully, closing her eyes and keeping her head low in the process.  
  
"Breath easy, Shamed One. You are not up for the trails today."  
  
She did not speak; afraid it either might anger or irritate the other. Because of her *past* with him, he had become the only creature she kept her mouth silent to. He controlled her, if not intentionally, he did emotionally. Deep inside she wished it was not that way, but it was. And there was no way out.  
  
Her arms fell to the side of her ooglith masquer, which cling to her body strangely. It was unlike any masquer ever grown, yet made especially for her not for it's seductive appearance, but controlling ways.  
  
The intruder stopped before her, and cast a glance towards Vergere. "This is the creature you have prophesized about?"  
  
CaRày swallowed. She did not remember telling him this?  
  
"Iwo pwai ngo diwoe!" he ordered a pair of Perfects. They swiftly entered the room and lifted the bird-like creature off the floor and out of the chambers. CaRày's bluish skin paled as her green eyes lingered and watched as they carried Vergere away.  
  
Finally, the valve enclosed and locked once the three left, leaving the young female captive swallowing her fear inside.  
  
"You still keep you're faith in that blasphemous theory of the Jeedai's sorcery?"  
  
"My faith lies in the reality and the fact of life, not the false stories and gods many of my own kind claim to be true, Nivek." She dared to speak. Her eyes were locked in his. She could not remember how they got there.  
  
Something submerged in the room, chocking her.  
  
Nivek eyed CaRày sternly. "What power do you have to condon such things?"  
  
A shiver trailed down her spine as his voice deepened and threatened. Quickly, she diverted her eyes back to the floor.  
  
"You asked." She mumbled in response.  
  
As soon as the words left her lips his hand contracted with her face. She should have seen the blow coming.  
  
Then again she had.  
  
She had been hit many times before, beating almost to near death a few. She was so used to them she was practically numb to the action. The only problem as every time Nivek applied that force, she felt the pain.  
  
Silently, she screamed inside as a single tear escaped from her eyes. The cool wetness fell down her face, startling her as it slid down upon the part of her face where he had beat her.  
  
Closing her eyes, CaRày did her best to take in what was happening. Such a reaction was natural for one of the inhabits of these galaxies, but unheard of to a Yuuzhan Vong. She had seen many beings cry before; felt it through the Force, but never had she first hand experienced the effect.  
  
The blood inside her veins rushed to her face. She did not dare to look up into Nivek's face afraid he might notice the water form on her cheek.  
  
Her prayers were shattered when he spoke.  
  
"You even react as those infidels do. You don't even deserved to be Shamed."  
  
Unexpectedly, he shoved her harshly to the ground and snapped out the coffee, which had been wrapped around his waist. He raised his arm as if to strike her.  
  
Panic and fear accelerated inside CaRày's heart. Covering her head she cried out, "Agti minoe nea!" It was an old pardon from the ancient days and it was said that whomever spoke the words was given another option that their accuser brought up for them.  
  
An eerie quiet filled the room. Moments passed and CaRày waited with her arm covering her head in protection. When Nivek did not answer, she slowly lowered her arm but kept her head down waiting for her punishment.  
  
***  
  
It had been a long while since Vergere had laid eyes on the young male. The time before, he looked so much stronger and healthier. Life seemed to flood through him before, but now. now it seeped out slowly out of him  
  
As the guards pushed her forward, she stumbled onto the ground and fell along side the ajiso and saw a wetness cover his face like a film.  
  
For a moment, she disregarded her injuries and pain, and stretched out to feel his and shuddered. Her vision was foggy, but through the Force she felt the energy around his body aching and swelling. Never in her entire life, had she known for a creature to endure so much. Even with her living amongst the Yuuzhan Vong for so long, there unusual pleasures for pain were nothing compared to what this one was put through.  
  
Swallowing, she did her best to breath. The shock of the weakened Yuuzhan Vong before her frightened her. Why she was even her, she did not know, but had a funny feeling she would in the moments to come.  
  
***  
  
"Leave us," a loud and familiar voice boomed from the far corner of the room where the shadows seemed to hang like a dark curtain. "But stay guard outside the valve."  
  
The two Perfects shifted behind Vergere and headed out. She swallowed as the valve closed completely, leaving her alone with the sickly Yuuzhan Vong male and the elder. She allowed a few seconds to pass before lifting her eyes up to see the hideous figure emerging from the shadows.  
  
Nodding respectfully, Vergere spoke in shock. "Warmaster Tsavong Lah, I would not have expected this from you."  
  
"What you have been put through was not on my orders, Vergere. It was the Supreme Cleric. My orders do not cross such boundaries, even though I do outrank him. To go against the gods is something I cannot do. At least not without a long time to reflect on the matter."  
  
The way Tsavong had worded his last sentence caught Vergere's attention and she dared to look up at him, but kept her comments to herself and turned towards the being laying in the bed.  
  
"Forgive me for asking, but my eyesight is not in the best of condition and all I can see are blurs. But if it would not be much trouble, who is this creature who is in so much pain?"  
  
"My son, Khalee Lah." The Warmaster replied soundlessly. "The pain in which he is undergoing is not of pleasure or pride." He paused, hesitant in his next sentence. "Vergere, I need your help. I need you to use the Force and heal my son."  
  
Shock overtook Vergere's system more so than her physical condition. Blinking back, she tried to speak but nothing came out.  
  
Obviously, Tsavong noticed her surprise and did something she never thought the leader had in him. Dropping to his knee, still towering over her figure, he was now close enough to her eye level and his son's side. "Please, I need you to save my son."  
  
"I would help if I could."  
  
He frowned. "What do you mean? You can help. Use the Jeedai's sorcery and heal him!"  
  
"It just doesn't work that way, I'm afraid." Her voice was steady and calm, more so than what was going on inside her.  
  
"If you don't I allow the Shapers to use you as the first test subject of the anti-chloridian poison and you will never be able to use the Force again." He threatened.  
  
She shook her head. "You can threaten me all you want, Warmaster, but it still changes nothing. The Force is not something that is connected with the Yuuzhan Vong no matter how so you may deny."  
  
"Then there is no hope for my son."  
  
Vergere dropped her head and sighed. Death was such a strange thing. Some interpreted it as evil, others embraced it, and some refused to believe it. Though no matter how may ways beings viewed it as, it did not vanquish the fact that it took life away.  
  
Suddenly a thought came into her head. "There might be one way."  
  
"How?" A new light of hope vibrated through the Yuuzhan Vong's voice. 


	60. MESSAGE TO READERS

Hey everyone. ok I am working on the next and possibly final posts for this story. ( YAY! lol.  
  
For all of the TFN readers, I so hope you guys, gals, and aliens find this page. Reason is I no longer can use Amithyst_Blade on TFN. Know that I am continuing the story here and my other stories here as well. I still use TFN, but now as either a guest or under another *unknown* name. Reason is I was banned for improper language, concerning this fiction. Yeah. meh, life goes on. So know that this story will continue. My other fics haven't died yet. LOL, it's just been hard finding time lately and writers block sux. Besides that, I really do hope you all don't forget me.  
  
Longer nightz, Amithyst_Blade aka Sey 


	61. COMPLICATED ENDINGS

Note. this is the last and final chapter of Embrace of Pain. I am glad you all enjoyed it so much. ( it was a pleasure writing it. Thank you for reading it.  
  
Longer nightz, Sey  
  
* Complicated *  
  
Jedi Master Kyp Durron raced down the long hallway. Turning the corner, he ran into Jagged Fel, literally.  
  
Keeping his feelings submerged in his heart, he swallowed. "What's the rush Durron? You afraid of something?"  
  
Kyp backed up to see whom he had charged into.  
  
Jag was shocked to see the Jedi Master, Kyp in particular, in such disarray. He looked as if he had been tossed around one too many times in a Sarlacc's pit. Kyp opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out.  
  
Taking a breath, Jag frowned at the man enjoying his lack of confidence for once, but fearing that something that haunted him every night. Suddenly, he dropped the pride and said. "What's wrong Kyp?"  
  
"Jaina." he breathed.  
  
"What about Jaina? Is she alright?" His voice was full of worry. If something happened to her. he would never forgive himself.  
  
He looked up at the Chiss pilot. "She is in her rooms. Cilghal has been with her, but-"  
  
Kyp was unable to finish his sentence, for Jag pushed passed him. He ran to her quarters. Kyp stilled himself from falling to the ground with the wall besides him. Quickly, he spun around to see Jag pace himself down the hallway. All of him wanted to go after the Chiss pilot, but he had to find Jaina's parents.  
  
*It's ok, * he thought to himself. *Cilghal's with her. Nothing will happen. *  
  
***  
  
The soft whirl of the air conditioning unit clicked on as Cilghal began packing her medical things from the dresser. Carefully and quietly, she stuck them in, preparing to leave the sleeping Solo as soon as one of her family came. She did not want to abandon the girl, but her needs for medical attention did not exist.  
  
"Jag." a soft voice whispered from somewhere far off.  
  
Jerking her Calamarian head up, Cilghal looked around the room and saw no one in the room but Jaina lying out cold on the bed. She must have imagined it, she thought. Though, what made her think up the Chiss pilot's name, eluded her completely. She turned back to her mess and continued to clean it up.  
  
A shuffling from the bed caught the doctor's eyes slightly, but Jaina was only shift position and settled back into sleep. *They would make such a cute couple, * Cilghal thought whimsically.  
  
Jaina shifted in her bed once again, this time screaming. "Jag! JAG!"  
  
Cilghal flew up from her seat in surprise. Healing instincts pulled her onto her feet. She began to shake Jaina lightly, but the girl kept screaming. The sound was heart breaking, as if she were watching the very male which she cried out for were dying before her. Using the Force, Cilghal fell into Jaina's subconscious and began to pull her from her sleep, but it did not work.  
  
Her screams continued, and all Cilghal could do was scramble for her comlink and try to contact the very man she called for.  
  
***  
  
His feet pounded relentlessly towards Jaina's quarters, but it just did not seem fast enough. He felt horrible for thinking he had been stood up by her when she did not show for sim practice.  
  
*I should have checked on her, * he scolded himself. As his mind filled up with should have's, something swarmed in his heart. It felt as if he were in the same room with Jaina, as if he were connected with her. He could feel her fear. He could hear her screams. She was calling for him, and only him.  
  
"Jag!" her voice vibrated through his veins.  
  
The door to her quarters came into his view. His hand came to it's side, landing on the dark green access panel. It lit up a bright lime as the machine scanned his hand. The door whooshed open and he was racing to the bed where she lay. Cilghal moved swiftly out of his way with a relieved look on her face. Jaina continued to scream his name out.  
  
Sitting next her on the bed, he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "Jaina. it's alright I'm here." Her screams diminished. "Jaina, please wake up."  
  
"Jag," Jaina gasped. Her hands flew up and grabbed his forearms, holding onto him like she was going to fall if she let go.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He replied, trying to control his unsteady breath. "Everything's alright."  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. Tears stained her cheeks. She was shaking violently and gasped for breath like she had been running from someone. Her mouth opened to speak but her lips only trembled when nothing came out.  
  
Grabbing her right hand with his left, he brought it up to his lips. Jag couldn't lose another friend to this war. Already he had lost so much. "Shhh." he soothed.  
  
Her lips moved again, and he faintly heard sound from them. Leaning closer he was nose to nose with her when she spoke softly as a feather. "I. love. you."  
  
They were kissing before either realized.  
  
Cilghal blinked, but was not surprised by the two. Quietly, she picked up her bag and left the quarters leaving them alone. The door shut from behind her. She left not only to give them privacy, but something was wrong in the lab. Her comlink had been vibrating for a while. Quickly she raced to the other side of the ship.  
  
***  
  
"Jaina what?"  
  
"She collapsed when we had been talking in my quarters," Kyp lied. He bit his lip. They had been doing a little more than just 'talking', but Han did not need to know all the details.  
  
"Is she alright?" Leia asked diplomatically as the three hurried down the corridor.  
  
Kyp nodded. "As far as Cilghal could tell, she is in perfect health. Just fainted from stress."  
  
Han let out a grunt. "I told Wedge he was over working her. She is still recovering from the last incident."  
  
The Jedi Master did not comment. They were at her door. He placed his hand on the access, waited till it lit up green, and the door opened. Both Han and Leia stood in shock at what they saw, but not nearly as so as Kyp. His breath caught up to him as he saw Jag embracing Jaina in his arms, kissing. A pain collided into him, shattering his heart. Before any of them noticed, he slipped away down the corridor.  
  
  
  
The End 


	62. Decisions, Decisions

'Decisions, decisions'  
  
By The Starting Line  
  
this is a song just for Kyp Durron [pic]  
  
  
  
I can wait for this to end  
  
And tonight to be behind us  
  
I'm unsettle letting go of you  
  
And sleeping the night in silence  
  
And this let-down falls along with me  
  
Onto my bed while rolling over  
  
Break my heart and break my fall  
  
Don't kiss him and cover all,  
  
Memories you had of me  
  
The last time I saw you  
  
You were standing by his side  
  
The last time you saw me  
  
Was through your closed eyes  
  
As I waited by the phone  
  
He loves you  
  
Who loves you more?  
  
To let you go  
  
He loves you  
  
Who loves you more?  
  
To let you go  
  
I can't wait till my heart mends  
  
So I can finally go outside  
  
And I tell myself  
  
"Well Kyp*, it's better to have lost love than  
  
paint a smile and pretend."  
  
The last time I saw you  
  
You were standing by his side  
  
The last time you saw me  
  
Was through your closed eyes  
  
As I waited by the phone  
  
He loves you  
  
Who loves you more?  
  
To let you go  
  
He loves you  
  
Who loves you more?  
  
To let you go  
  
The last time I saw you  
  
You were standing by his side  
  
The last time you saw me  
  
Was in a crumpled photograph that missed the bin  
  
He loves you  
  
Who loves you more?  
  
To let you go  
  
He loves you  
  
Who loves you more?  
  
To let you go 


	63. Anywhere but here

A Soft Place to Fall (Sequel to Embrace of Pain) By Amithyst Sey Blade PG-13 Intent: Angst & Sci-fi TimeLine: After Rebirth. starts at Embrace of Pain and continues to this one (A Soft Place to Fall) Message to readers( I had to retype this silly sequel so many times cause I either lost it on the disk, forgot to save it, or my brother go a hold of it. SOOO. in turn. this story has been revised and parts added ya'll better read it! ( plus, I was telling the truth when I said Embrace of Pain ended., b/c A Soft Place to Fall is now beginning. mwwahahahahaha!  
  
  
  
* Anywhere but Here *  
  
His feet pounded unforgivingly down upon the hard metal floor of the Errant Venture. Each step felt as if a lightsaber was stabbing him repeatedly in the heart. Kyp did not know where he was going. He just kept forcing himself to run faster and faster down the corridor. For some reason it seemed longer than usual.  
  
Kyp held his breath as he ran. Maybe it would stop the pain, he mused, but he knew that very well it would not. Nothing would. His brain was so numb at the shock of seeing-  
  
He rubbed his temples to forget the thought. Slowly, he came to a stop. Breathing, he tried to taken in what he had seen, but the fact still was too early for him.  
  
A crying entered his ears. It was faint, but distinct. Frowning, he opened himself to what was crying. Turning to his left, he saw he was standing right outside the Skywalker's personal quarters. He blinked in surprise. Had he actually run the entire length of the ship?  
  
The child's cry persisted. Without thinking, Kyp took a step towards the door, placing his hand on the access panel. It glowed a bright yellow. As the door opened, he had a sudden feeling of déjà vu, but refused to let that paralyze him.  
  
The room was dark. Stepping cautiously in, Kyp waited for his eyes to adjust. When they did, he saw the faint outline of a woman swaying back and forth. In her arms, she held the whimpering child. Obviously, it was not working. He smiled at Mara Jade, silently laughing at her.  
  
Mara Jade, of all people, he would not have pictured her as a mother.  
  
Shaking his head back and forth, the dark haired Jedi Master walked towards the new mother. "Do you want m-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence, Kyp found himself dazed lying on the ground. The impact knocked the wind out of him and everything seemed to hurt ten times more than before. So far, his night was not going well. Nor did he expect it would get any better.  
  
Lights flooded down upon his pathetic form and straight into his eyes. His hands tried to block the sudden brightness but it was too late. Now his head was throbbing even harder.  
  
"Kyp!?" A surprised voice exclaimed. Ben's cries continued to go on. "What in Vong space are you doing here?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was an, "Ow." His response and tone sounded so feeble he could have sworn Ben had stopped crying and giggled at him.  
  
Mara laughed lightly. "Oh, I'm sorry about that. Luke went out to go see Danni Quee and the others in the lab. When you came in, I did not recognize you and. my motherly instincts kicked in."  
  
"Motherly instincts indeed." He took in a deep breath. "What did you hit me with?"  
  
"Well, I kinda kicked you."  
  
"Nice one." He credited her. Rolling on his side, he sat up on his butt and began to rub his jaw. "Just don't make me a regular for target practice."  
  
She laughed. Through the Force Kyp could tell she was more open to him now, but not that much. Though it was more so than usual. "So, lurking one, why are you in my quarters?" Ben began to cry again.  
  
Slowly, pushing himself onto his feet, Kyp brushed his presence against Ben's, and he settled down. His green eyes watched the child. "I was. just passing by and heard Ben crying. And I was just wondering if you'd like me to take care of him for a while."  
  
Mara frowned at him. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, really." Right now, Kyp needed something to do. The last time he had held Ben, he felt at peace and so did the child. It would get his mind off Jaina, and give Mara a much-needed break. "I don't mind watching Ben at all."  
  
"Well," he felt her begin to say no. Almost instantly, Ben started up his wailing again, this time much louder.  
  
Out of impulse, Kyp reached out for Ben. The newborn moved his arms in his direction, like he wanted to go in Kyp's arms. Mara gapped at what she saw, but kindly let her son into the other Jedi Master's care.  
  
His little body curled in his arms, finding the perfect spot of comfort. Ben's cries ceased, but his eyes, big round and blue, stared up into Kyp's with wonder.  
  
"Wow."  
  
Kyp looked up at Mara and saw the same expression of amazement on her face. Her arms crossed, and one went up to cover her mouth as if she were thinking.  
  
"I never thought. of all people."  
  
"I was thinking the same about you too."  
  
A smile crept on her face, her eyes focused on Ben. "Life's miracles, I guess."  
  
"You get some sleep Mara. We'll be fine." Mara nodded half listening to him, half thinking of sleep. She yawned, covering her mouth sleepily with her hand as she walked to the bedroom where the sleeping quarters was. The creak of the manual door filled the silent living area. Kyp noticed Mara had left her door half open.  
  
*Well it's sure closed further than she might have had before. She would not even have it with Ben in my arms in the room alone. * The new trust between the woman and him gave him a sense of hope. Alright, so, his heart had been broken, shattered, and tossed aside like it nothing. He still he had-  
  
Something. Ben made a giggling sound bringing the Jedi Master from his deep thinking. And it clicked.  
  
"It's you," he whispered. Tears began to form up in his eyes. "Your what I still have, Ben. Your aunt may not be mine, but. I'm here for you."  
  
Ben's giggles quieted and Kyp began to sway back and forth. Soon his tiny eyes began to droop in sleep. Emotions flooded Kyp. He began remembering the past. His mother. And a faint far away tune that always was in his heart. He began to hum the soft melody, rocking the Skywalker child in his arms. It was not long until Ben fell asleep, and shortly later, began snoring.  
  
***  
  
All he could do was gape at his daughter. When he first had found Jaina on the floor passionately kissing Durron in just her robe, and Kyp with no shirt; that had been a shock. Now he saw his daughter at it again, yet with a different man. This one. Fel.  
  
"Han, I think we should go." Leia said softly. He didn't move to acknowledge her words. Before he took a step into her quarters, the door whooshed shut in front of his face.  
  
"Open it up Leia."  
  
"No." she said firmly.  
  
Now, she got his attention. He turned and saw her somber face looking at him. Her eyes were soft yet commanding. "Let it go, Han. She's growing up."  
  
"I won't have my only daughter going around kissing men like she was a Twi'lek dancer from Tatoonie."  
  
"HAN!" Leia's voice raised. "I can't believe you just said that! This is your daughter we're talking about!"  
  
He raised his arm, pointed at Jaina's room. "Did you or did you not see what was going on in that room?"  
  
Folding her arms, she glared at her husband. "I think you're the one who was not seeing things straight."  
  
"Then what in the name of Palpatine was going on?"  
  
"Han, something is wrong with Jaina-"  
  
"I think we've established that fact. Getting it on with every man on this- "  
  
"Let me finish!" she raised her voice. The volume caught Han off guard. He pressed his lips together until they were turning white. "Thank you. As I was saying. ever since Jaina and Kyp got together, things were going well. Besides the fact you caught them in that situation, all things were going smoothly. Then Jag showed up."  
  
Frowning, Han tried to grasp what his wife was telling him. "Whoa, hold up. What are you saying, princess?"  
  
"I know Jaina had a thing for Jag the first time they met. It was obvious that Jag admired her as well, but she forgot about him, about how much they clicked and moved on. Few months later, Kyp breaks her trust. She is taken from us. He saves her and her old crush on him reopens. And she sees who he really is. Then Jag, comes back in her life and she remembers."  
  
"She's in love with both of them?"  
  
The brunette mother nodded slowly. "She knows she's playing with fire. And it's already spread."  
  
It suddenly occurred to the rebel hero that Kyp was not with them. He spun around to see if he was just leaning against the wall. "W-where did Kyp go?"  
  
Leia shrugged. "He needed to get away Han. Needed his privacy."  
  
"So what are we going to do about Jaina?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Han faced her. "Oh, no. You're not going to let me sit out on this battle. We're going to end this nonsense now."  
  
Taking a step closer, Leia caressed Han's arm. "This is her problem. If she needs our help, she'll come to us. Until then, it's up to her."  
  
"I can't believe your taking this so well."  
  
"I'm not. I'm just remembering what I went through." She laid her other hand on his chest. "Come on. I think there is a meeting we're suppose to be at."  
  
A pained expression crossed his face. "Does work ever end?"  
  
"Not for the Solos."  
  
"That's what I thought. What about Jaina?"  
  
Pulling him away from Jaina's room, they strolled down the hallway. "There's nothing we can do. Jag's with her."  
  
"Can we at least find Cilghal and ask what happened before we go to this meeting?"  
  
"I don't think that would be a problem. The meeting is with her."  
  
***  
  
Tahiri clung onto Jacen's hand as they entered the laboratory. She was shaking, and Jacen did his best to sooth her. The last time she had been in the room, she watched as they took Anakin's body off the life support machines. Even though he already had been brain dead, the reality was still earthshaking. Her right arm encircled his left and she leaned on his arm for support.  
  
The lab was dim, and quiet except for the sound of machines running tests and analyzing attained creatures taken from already Vong taken over worlds.  
  
"Tahiri. Jacen. I'm over here."  
  
Tugging the blond Jedi Knight along, Jacen round the corner to the back lab finding Danni Quee in a swivel chair leaning over what looked like an unconscious scaly lump. It rose up and down as it were breathing, but no nostril or mouth appeared to be anywhere. Simply, it went up and down slowly. Fat, plump and glossy, the blob moved up and down rhythmically.  
  
"What is it?" Jacen asked curiously. He never had seen anything like it. It looked like almost a drop of dew because of its shiny appearance. His childhood inquisitiveness twitched to feel what the strange object felt like.  
  
"I don't know what to call it. One of the field specialists flew it in today. I think it was the Wraiths." Danni replied mechanically. Her focus was not really on the young adults, but the creature before her lying in a petri dish. It was just around the size of one's pinky finger. "I've been mesmerized by this object's capability to look aquatic, yet reptilian from a desert; I still cannot figure out what to categorize it as."  
  
Without a word, Tahiri let go of Jacen's hand and advanced on the alien form. Peering closer she narrowed her deep eyes. They closed as she opened herself to the Force and the twisted Yuuzhan Vong mind she still had.  
  
Silently, Jacen watched. Danni took her focus off the blob and looked at Jacen inquisitively. He just shook his head, having no explanation for Tahiri's behavior.  
  
Tahiri drove herself deeper into the Force and mind. She had been practicing for days to accent her focus on the connection of Yuuzhan Vong she had. Somehow she was able to tap them into the Force. Wither it was from the shaping that still was within her, or the Yuuzhan Vong were capable Force beings was unknown. What ever it was, it was working.  
  
The scientist and Jedi Knight watched with curiosity as her pale hand stretched over the blob, inching closer to touch it.  
  
Instantly, Tahiri's eyes opened wide. She flew back into Jacen, knocking them both to the floor. The sound of breaking glass and papers scattering filled their ears.  
  
Danni jumped off her seat. She rushed to help the two. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine." Jacen pushed himself slowly up. Tahiri was on top of him. He checked to see if she was ok. Nothing seemed to be broken, but she was shaking only looking up. "Tahiri?"  
  
A glint sparked in her pupil and he saw her come back out of the trance. Her eyes went glossy, and a tear fell down her cheek. "That thing." she said quivering. Her head turned to Danni. "Get the Yuuzhan Vong who saved Jaina in here."  
  
She nodded and when to her desk. After dialing a few numbers she turned to them. "He's already on his way. I'll take care of the mess."  
  
Now sitting up against the wall, Jacen pulled Tahiri closer to him and just held her. He stroked her arm. "What happened?" he whispered caringly into her ear.  
  
Tahiri did not answer. Leaning her head back she took a deep breath, trying to forget it just for a moment.  
  
Jacen decided against pressing with more questions. Instead, he began to rock her side to side as he would a child. 


	64. Tell me you can't tell

* Tell me, you can't tell *  
  
"I wanna be with you" -Mandy Moore  
  
Taking a deep break, Jaina touched her forehead against Jag's. She was holding onto him; he onto her. They held each other in the silence. Their breathing slowed and Jaina's shaking came to a halt. His hand came up to her cheek. Wiping away the tears that still were on her face.  
  
Closing her eyes, Jaina started to cry again.  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I'm here." Jag whispered, as he pulled her close.  
  
She snuggled in his arms wishing away the confusion that tore at her inside. Minutes passed by, and neither spoke a word. Gently, Jag had been stroking her hair. Caressing away her pain, but inside was where it really hurt.  
  
Sometimes life took Jaina on so many courses, where she ended up she barely had known. Now, it was taking her down a path, and the road suddenly split into two ways. One she saw herself with Kyp, and the other with the man that held her now. What was the right road?  
  
"Jaina?" Jag's voice questioned softly.  
  
Looking up with tears in her eyes, she replied with a simple, "Hmm?"  
  
"What made you. why did you scream out my name like you did?"  
  
Blinking, Jaina remembered the nightmare that had smothered her. Thinking about it stung her soul.  
  
He brushed back the water from her eyes. "It's ok, you don't have to."  
  
"I was in a dark room. Jacen and I were parallel from each other. Behind him, Yuuzhan Vong." her voice ceased. "I was with no one. And we fought. Then when our skills seemed to be equal he backed off and I saw the Vong bring you forward." Staring up, Jaina looked as if she was pulling herself back into the nightmare. Fear accelerated inside the Chiss leader. She blinked at him. "And you. I could not bare it. I thought. you were gone forever."  
  
His heart fell at her words. "Oh Jaina," he breathed. "I'll never leave you."  
  
Then what she had been trying to hide lit in the young woman's eyes. "I love you Jag. I have for a long time. Why. how could I put Kyp through this? Why did I get involved?"  
  
"You two had something once. It was working."  
  
"Until you came back," she added.  
  
Their eyes locked in with each other's. For a moment, they both knew what had to be done. What Jaina had to do.  
  
Shaking her head, she sat up and out of Jag's arms. "How did love get so complicated?"  
  
"I love you Jaina."  
  
Jaina turned and looked back at Jag. He was watching her with concern, sitting on the top of her bed, as she sat in the middle. He trusted her so much. To have such a person like him was so amazing. Never in her life would she have considered herself with him. But neither did she with Kyp.  
  
A pain shocked in her expression. No words could be said to what she had done. It was her fault. "Flirting gets people into too many unwanted situations."  
  
"You sure it was only flirting that got you into this one?"  
  
She let out a breath. "I suppose not. What time is it?"  
  
"Close to midnight."  
  
Quietly, she nodded. Getting up off the bed she got onto her feet, straightening her wrinkled green flight suit. Jag followed her lead, at her side in a second to be sure she was capable of walking on her feet.  
  
Taking her hand, he kissed the palm of it gently. "Be careful. He's got as much as a heart as anyone." Jag noted.  
  
***  
  
The sounds of both Mara Jade and baby Ben snoring filled the bedroom. Being careful, he shut the door after putting the infant next to his mother. Walking out of the Skywalker's quarters, he began to wander. Wandering was a good thing, sometimes with out him even thinking Kyp would end up at the exact point where he wanted to be.  
  
The eerie echo of his steps filled the empty halls. It felt like his heart. Inside, he knew that the day would come when Jaina would leave. Why did he have to fool himself again? The first time. when he and Jaina sparked had been total unexpected. He blew it because of the war.  
  
Now, he had been given a second chance, but some how he knew. Jag got every thing. Kyp, lost it all.  
  
Lights had been turned off for the night. Darkness crowded him as he continued to wander around hopelessly. He would never make it to the place where he really wanted.  
  
***  
  
Late as it could be, Jaina had to find Kyp. The Force had been no help to her. Of course he shut himself off to it, and the connection they had. She went to his room, the sim, and the cafeteria, everywhere. Now she was heading to the hanger bay.  
  
*Come on Kyp. Don't do this to me. * she begged. *Please. We need to talk. *  
  
No response came. Her paced quickened as she reached the hanger. It was hard to see in the shadows. Something caught her foot and she stumbled forward. Falling on the ground, she caught herself before her face hit the ground.  
  
"Bantha fodder." She cursed under her breath. Out of anger, she slammed her fist on the hard ground. It did nothing but make her feel worse than she already felt. Jaina rolled over and pushed herself up into a sitting position. Putting her hands behind her, Jaina steadied herself and leaned her head back taking in a deep breath.  
  
*Anger is of the darkside. Calm yourself, Jaina. Get a grip. You'll find the man. Just be patient. *  
  
Standing back up, Jaina's eyes finally adjusted to the lightless room. Outstretching her hand, it caressed the metal of a X-wing close by. Feeling her way around it, she was careful not to run into anything.  
  
When she finally rounded the corner, Jaina heard an almost noiseless sound. Stopping herself from completing the corner, Jaina peered around the corner's edge and narrowed her eyes. Focusing them on what ever was making the sound. Then she saw him.  
  
Leaning up against his ship, Kyp was holding his knees close to his chest. Something that looked to be the size of a datapad was in his hand. He was looking at something on it. Her heart fell at the sight. The sound came again. She blinked and jumped back behind the ship. Her hand flew up to her lips to cover up her gasp.  
  
What had she done?  
  
***  
  
He sat leaning up against the cold metal of his XJX-Wing. In his hands, he held a datapad. All Kyp could do was stare at the Holo in front of him.  
  
It was an image of Jaina. When he had been climbing up the hill to see her, just before he came into her view, she came into his. She looked so at peace, just staring at her own datapad, sitting up against the tree with the wind blowing into her hair. He did not want that image of her serenity to be forgotten, so he took a picture of her. Before what he had asked her to do stole that peace away.  
  
The image began to blur again. He wiped away the tears that fogged his vision.  
  
The first time he fell for Jaina, it had ended because it was his mistake.  
  
*This time she screwed up. * He sighed. *But I still love her. * He really didn't care much about the fact Jaina wanted Jag. Just finding out the way he had hurt badly. All Kyp really wanted for her was to be happy. He'd die just so she would smile.  
  
Footsteps suddenly came into his hearing. Kyp tossed the datapad in the direction where the sound came from, hoping to hit, or at least distract the person. He was up on his feet in less than a second; lightsaber drawn and activated.  
  
"Show yourself." He ordered.  
  
***  
  
The datapad flew and hit the floor, sliding over into Jaina's feet startling her. She heard a lightsaber blade come to life. Then his voice.  
  
"Show yourself."  
  
*Oh, Sith spawn. Kyp. not like this. * She spoke to him. But he didn't hear her. Their connection still was not open. Taking a breath, she rounded the corner. Before looking up at Durron, she bent down and scooped the data pad into her hands.  
  
The hum of the lightsaber shut off, but Jaina did not look up at him immediately. She studied the Holo, tracing her free hand through the outlines of the image of her. The memory of their time on Ghorman vibrated through her. Her heart went back into that time. Her heart broke all over again as she remembered what they had been talking about. Her deep brown eyes came up and looked at him. They were red now with tears.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me?" she mumbled under her breath.  
  
Kyp's face was eluded from any emotion. "What are you doing here?" he asked ignoring her question.  
  
"I came to talk to you."  
  
"What is there to talk about?"  
  
"Kyp, please. Don't be like that. Things just. I don't know. I'm sorry about all this." She looked down at the image and winced. Walking up to him she handed him the machine. "I think this is yours."  
  
He reached out and grasped it, brushing against her hand just for an instant. "Thanks." He replied. Kyp looked to the side for a moment and cleared off his face from the tears that stung his cheeks. When he looked back, he saw Jaina running down away from him.  
  
He just stood, transfixed as he watched her run. All he wanted to do was make her smile. 


	65. Letting Go

* Letting go *  
  
Tahiri was still curled up in Jacen's arms when Feng Shui was brought into the room. Danni had called him up and met him at the entrance to the lab. He looked, as well as she could decipher, a bit in shock, but his whole presence seemed a little out of whack. She met him with a smile.  
  
"Feng, I know I called you in yesterday for some testing, and I promised you would get some time off, but something unexpected has come up."  
  
If he had eyebrows, he would be frowning. "Explain."  
  
Danni did her best to explain what had happened before taking him to the back where the shaking female and still young Jedi Knight were. Before Danni could stop him, he entered the back lab.  
  
"Wait!" she called out but it was too late. Catching up, she saw Tahiri move to her feet. Her golden eyes were narrowed as if she was ready to kill. As her mouth opened the tongue of Yuuzhan Vong flowed out from it fluently.  
  
Feng answered her back. She spoke. Then he. This went on for a while, when she then pointed at the blob thing. His hollow eyes followed the direction where she was pointing at, finally falling upon the thing. Turning back to Tahiri a worried expression followed quick agitated words.  
  
Danni's face went from the two beings the finally settled on Jacen's form directly in between them. She mouthed, "What are they talking about?"  
  
Responding back, he shrugged.  
  
Breaking the silent discussion Feng and Tahiri switched back to Basic.  
  
"Do it Feng." Tahiri ordered.  
  
Both Jacen and Danni did not have a clue what was going on until they saw the Yuuzhan Vong go to the blob. The three humans encircled around him and the blob, waiting in anticipation to watch what he was going to do. His long clawed hand went a half a meter over the blob. The slick object reached up to grab his hand, but it could not reach. Feng turned back to Tahiri.  
  
She nodded sadly.  
  
Without looking back, he stuck his hand into the blob.  
  
***  
  
Weeks passed and Kyp had not seen Jaina at all. He felt sorry for her, that she felt she needed to stay away from him so what was reality would not cause him pain. That was the last thing on his mind. Jaina did not owe him anything. If she really loved Jag, then she was where she was meant to be. He would find a way to make his heart work.  
  
Not like he needed too. Just knowing Jaina was where she felt happy, made all the difference. He wanted the best for her, even if the best was not him.  
  
She did not need to be that way with him. Keeping her feelings inside and such. If he had been any other man besides whom he was, he might have thought she was perfectly fine, but the Force told him otherwise.  
  
Even without the Force, he had learned a lot from love. From Jaina. And he loved her enough to let her go from the bond they held before.  
  
***  
  
CaRày waited for Nivek to do something. Anything. The anticipation was the worst. It gave her more time to imagine all sorts of possibilities that could befall her. Sometimes coming up with ones more horrific than those in reality.  
  
She watched as he called his couffee back, wrapping around his arm. Never in her life had she seen him refrain from the violence he always rained upon her. He outstretched his arm asking for her hand.  
  
Her muscles froze. She shook her head in fear realizing in another thought, this one yet from fleeting. It stayed with her. Sinking into her heart, and scaring it with the realization of the option he was giving her. CaRày remained where she was.  
  
"You asked for another option. I give it to you."  
  
"Being with you is hardly an option."  
  
"You have no choice now." His deep voice echoed through the chamber.  
  
Shakily, her hand fell into his. He clasped his grip around her hand and felt a shudder run down her back. She had no choice.  
  
***  
  
With one hand, Vergere pulled back the fiber off the bare chest of Khalee Lah. In the other, she held a fist size lambent. It glowed brightly in the darkened room.  
  
Days had passed since she had finally found and grown and coaxed the lambent out of its pod. To the Warmaster's relief, the world ship, which they lived in, hovered just next to Yavin. Vergere had been ordered to go groundside, guarded by a dozen guards to find the lambent. Now she was back.  
  
She had heard rumors among the Shame that the former Anakin Solo had connected with them by using the same plant, which she held in her hand.  
  
How right he had been. she felt so in tune with the creatures she lived all her life with. Even though she could tell by instinct or just knowledge what they were prepared to do next, she felt the bond now clarified.  
  
Khalee drew in a shaky and scratchy breath at her touch. "Father." he whispered hoarsely.  
  
Tsavong came from behind her and placed a hand on his son's forehead. "Be silent my son. You soon shall be healed.  
  
"It's. too-"  
  
His chest fell. Both watched waiting for it to move. Seconds passed to minutes.  
  
It remained still.  
  
He was gone. 


	66. Help me Fall Forever

* Help me fall *  
  
[i] I've been trying not to love you  
  
I've been putting up a fight  
  
I've been barely hangin' on  
  
And letting go with all my might[/i]  
  
Jag reached out to caress Jaina's tender shoulders. Slowly she let her weight lean against him. His hand eased up and brushed back the loose hair that fell in front of her face. "What's the matter Jaina?" he whispered lovingly into her ear.  
  
No response came. Jaina only continued to stare off into the darkness of his room.  
  
"Everything is going to be ok. It has to."  
  
Silence followed, but this time she answered. "Why do you always say that?"  
  
"Because when I'm with you. nothing else matters. Only that you're here."  
  
Her heart melted at his words. Turning her head, she looked up into his shadowed face. "I love you."  
  
He smiled. Taking his other hand he tilted her chin slightly and kissed her softly.  
  
***  
  
[i] There's a part of me that's empty  
  
I know only love can fill  
  
I'm afraid I'll never find it  
  
And I'm scared to death I will[/i]  
  
  
  
After he had kissed her, Jaina exited his room and started towards hers. Turning down the hallway she found Kyp walking towards her.  
  
Holding her breath she composed herself. He was not going to have the satisfaction of seeing her so broken. She would not let it happen.  
  
***  
  
Kyp saw Jaina come towards him and block off her emotions. She was becoming almost as good as Jag with his masking technique, but nothing could blind him from noticing her false expression and feeling what she really wanted to hide from him. No matter how much she tried, he would always know when she was hurting. He hated to see her this way. Slowing his pace he gave a slight bow to her.  
  
"Good evening Goddess. You're out late."  
  
Jaina looked at him like he was nothing, but acknowledged his presence. "As well as you, Durron. What affairs might you be up too?"  
  
They were now stopped in front of one another. Kyp sighed inside praying for Jaina deep in his heart as he spoke.  
  
"I was babysitting Ben for Luke and Mara while they went out to have dinner." Kyp saw Jaina flinch in surprise breaking through her mask but quickly retreating back into it.  
  
"You. you babysat my cousin?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah. I have been for a few weeks now. He's really a sweet child. I better get going though." He paused for a moment. "How are you doing?"  
  
The question seemed so redundant, but at the same time, it needed to be said. He could see it in her eyes that she wanted to tell him how she really was feeling. Maybe if he asked she would answer truthfully.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Maybe not.  
  
"Well, it's nice seeing you around." With that Kyp walked passed her.  
  
***  
  
[i] Help me fall  
  
Help me fall  
  
If you care for me at all  
  
Help me fall  
  
Help me fall [/i]  
  
  
  
She wanted to scream out to him. Hit him so hard he would not know she had done it. Why did he have to go and act like nothing was wrong? Could he at least cry? Show some sign that he actually had feelings for her? No, he had to go on. live life and go on.  
  
[i]*While I'm here hurting inside. [/i] Strolling down the hallway, she saw an open door to a small storage room. Looking around to see if anyone was around, she went inside. Shutting the door, Jaina slumped to the floor in tears.  
  
***  
  
[i] I've been holding conversations  
  
When I haven't said a word  
  
I've been speaking with my silence  
  
And praying that you heard I'm a walking contradiction  
  
I'd hate to be my heart  
  
It keeps trying not to love you  
  
But it don't know where to start[/i]  
  
Kyp stopped. Turning around he felt his way to fragile soul. He went to his knees when the door didn't open. "Jaina." He whispered. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Go away Kyp! Leave me alone!" a tear filled voice echoed from behind the door.  
  
"I just want you to be happy Jaina. If you love him. Love him. I'll live. You'll always be in my heart, but. I just need you to be happy. Cause you deserve it more than anything."  
  
The sobbing stopped. For a moment Kyp thought she might open the door, but she didn't. Letting out a sigh he went on his way back to his room.  
  
*** [i]Help me fall  
  
Help me fall  
  
If you care for me at all  
  
Help me fall  
  
Help me fall I've got to learn to re-trust  
  
To turn me into us  
  
And I really don't know if I can again Help me fall  
  
Help me fall  
  
If you care for me at all  
  
Help me fall  
  
Help me fall I've been trying not to love you  
  
I've been putting up a fight  
  
I've been barely holding on  
  
Letting go with all my might. [/i] *** Kyp went back to his rooms not bothering to turn on the lights. Why was Jaina not happy? Didn't she want to be with Jag?  
  
Then why didn't she smile.  
  
He pulled out the datapad out of his drawer, turned it on, and looked at the picture of Jaina.  
  
"I'll always be here for you Jaina. No matter what," he whispered to the air. Setting the datapad back on the dresser, he fell back onto the soft bed and let it envelope him into a quiet peace.  
  
____  
  
[i]Now I've always said that love Was nothing more than a waste of my time I've always thought I'd be above these feelings Always seem to mess with my mind I said you'd never catch me in the corner of my room Gazing at a picture of you Now that all don't mean nothing Cause every time I'm thinkin bout thinkin girl I'm thinkin of you[/i]  
  
-[i][b]Forever[/b][/i] by LFO 


	67. Fly Away Fantazy

* Fly Away Fantasy *  
  
CaRày was now Nivek's. She had no choice now, but follow his every command. She was his. But she didn't love him. At least not anymore.  
  
Her hand slid across the liquid in the organic bulb plant. The water rippled, distorting her reflection.  
  
"You are awake." His deep sinister voice echoed in their room.  
  
Taking her hand out of the water, she rested it on her stomach not answering Nivek.  
  
Coming up from behind her his arms encircled her landing on her stomach. "You feel our child?"  
  
CaRày nodded shakily. Soon his lips kissed her lightly on the neck. "I came to see how you were feeling, but it seems your better." She nodded again. Shivers tingled down her spine as he continued to speak. "There is a visitor at the door for you."  
  
He pulled away from her as she turned in surprise. "For me?"  
  
Nivek raised his arm pointing to the outer chamber of their rooms. "I will remain here."  
  
"Thank you," she breathed. Quickly she went to attend to her visitor. Slipping through the valve door, it sucked closed. The room was lit softly with luminescent plants strategically placed along the upper part of the walls and ceiling. From the corner of the room CaRày saw a hobbled broken creature emerge from the darkness.  
  
"Vergere. what h-"  
  
The badly beaten female held up a hand silencing the other's words. "Khalee is dead."  
  
Shock over took CaRày. "No." she shook her head. "How? Why?" she begged for answers.  
  
"He was sick. I tried to save him. His father asked me to help him, but it was just too late."  
  
The slender Yuuzhan Vong held herself close. Khalee Lah had been the one to keep her alive. He always made sure that she was safe. He was the reason why she was still alive. And now he was dead? Just like that?  
  
Somehow, she was able to speak. "How will we rise against the rest now? The Shamed. how will we ever be free?"  
  
"You still have the power. You always have." The hollow eyes of Vergere darted to CaRày's stomach as if she noticed something that never was. She looked up into her eyes again, taking a few steps closer. "You are."  
  
"I am." She admitted in defeat. "I could not stop it."  
  
Vergere's voice lowered only for her ears. "Don't let them subdue the child. It must live."  
  
"I would never let anything become of it. It is a life. It has a heartbeat of its own. I can feel the child's soul intertwine with mine. We are one."  
  
Vergere nodded. "If you were still captive in the cell, helping you out of her would have been an option. But now-"  
  
"We'll find a way. Feng. My brother. He."  
  
"I will contact him." She breathed. "May the Force be with you and your child."  
  
"You too." CaRày watched solemnly as Vergere hobbled out of the room leaving her standing alone in the main audience chamber. She would survive this. She had too. This time, CaRày could see how much her life meant keeping another's alive. Soon she would have the tummy to prove it.  
  
***  
  
Morning.  
  
Jaina felt sick and tight. Moving hurt her constricted muscles. Where was she? Opening her eyes, she saw all sorts of cleaning equipment.  
  
*Son of a Sith.* she thought to herself.  
  
Cautiously she stood up realizing her left leg was asleep, and unlocked the door. The hallway flooded unwanted light into her eyes. She must look horrible. No one seemed to be in the hallway so it gave her a chance to possibly make a break to her room.  
  
"Jaina?"  
  
Spinning around she saw Jag. She winced. "Morning."  
  
"What happened to you?" he came over and aided her.  
  
"I needed to hide. That's all. I'm ok."  
  
His arm wrapped around her waist and walked her to her room. "Let's skip the sim today."  
  
"No! I need it. Just give me a few minutes to get ready."  
  
"Are you sure you're up to it?"  
  
"I'm up to any challenge Fel. You of all people should know that."  
  
They were in front of her quarters. Turning her towards his face he smiled wickedly. "Will this be the day we won't tie and I can have my victory kiss?"  
  
Laughing, Jaina punched Jag playfully in the shoulder. "Nice try flyboy, but I believe I have the upper hand in this one."  
  
"Oh you do now?" he mumbled under his breath, inching closer towards her.  
  
"Mmmmmm," Jaina mused. Touching her finger on his nose she slid it down to the tip pushing him slightly away. "No fair having freebees." With that she pulled away from him and went into her room to get ready leaving him standing in front of a shut door with a smile of success on his face.  
  
*I already got my trophy, Jaina. I already have won.* Quietly he headed towards the hanger bay.  
  
***  
  
Jumping out of the sim, Kyp checked the readouts on his score. He was getting better, but it wasn't good enough to count as improvement in his books. Wiping the sweat from his brow he picked up his cape and lightsaber that he had set on the chair that was at the far wall of the room.  
  
"Well look who's here. Never thought you would step into this place Durron." Jag Fel leaned against the door jam to the simulator room watching Kyp.  
  
"Stuff it Fel. You don't own the Venture. I have a right to go anywhere I want." Kyp Durron slung his cloak over his arm and clipped his lightsaber to his side. He didn't need to put up with the younger man's mindless remarks. He began to exit the room, but as he past him, Fel's mouth opened again.  
  
"Imperials always win, Durron. Look at who has Jaina." Jag remarked. "Besides, who are you fooling?"  
  
Defense lit up inside the Jedi Master. He stopped in his tracks, glaring down the pilot. "I'm not fooling anyone. But you sure as hell are fooling her!"  
  
"Fooling? Me? No. She honestly loves me. And I love her."  
  
"You don't love her." Kyp spat out. "You just want her. Love and desire are two completely different concepts." He paused for a moment, thinking if he should say what he really wanted. Heck, what was he thinking? This was Fel he was talking about. "How bout you take the advice your parents branded you with, Jagged Fel. Go jump off a cliff." Kyp retorted angrily. He was fed up with the younger man's arrogance.  
  
"Go back to Kessel, Durron. You're wanted more there than anywhere else."  
  
Kyp glared at Jag with contempt, but kept his anger under control. This boy was pushing it. "Stop Fel, before you hurt yourself."  
  
But he didn't. In fact, all Kyp's remark did was edge him on.  
  
Jag was still leaning against the wall, except his face was not expressionless like the cardboard dummy he was. For the first time Kyp saw Jag display a victorious grin of almost. triumph. "You'll never have Jaina. No matter how hard you try, she'll never be yours. And just for the record, her kisses are unbelievable. And you'll never know what they taste like again. Never." Jag let his smile linger. He finally had the one thing that Kyp had wanted more than anything, and this time there was no way of him getting back at him.  
  
Not giving himself the seconds to stay behind and punch the daylights out of Jag, Kyp denied his trust in his patience and left the room. He could not believe that Jaina did not see Jag for who he really was. But it was her choice. Not his.  
  
And he would do anything to make her smile again.  
  
***  
  
Jaina was halfway to the Sims. She waited for the lift to the next level opened and she climbed in. Punching in the floor where the simulators where located, Jaina leaned against the handle bar as she pulled her hair back.  
  
Her morning was not going exactly as planned, but she needed to make the best of it. It had to get better. Having running into Jag looking like she hadn't slept for weeks hadn't been her plan. The night before.  
  
She didn't need to think about that. She couldn't think about it. Some things were just best left, put away, and not dealt with.  
  
The lift jerked to a stop causing her to loose her balance, but she managed to steady herself.  
  
[i]What now?[/i] She sighed.  
  
A yellow light began blinking on the council. Lately on the Venture, she hadn't heard anything about the technical glitches. Frowning hoping that the light was just blinking abnormally, Jaina reached out and pressed the button to take her to the next floor. Jaina cursed. Why did the lift have to stop working now? All she needed to do was go one more floor and she would be there. Now she was bound to be late.  
  
The door slowly opened and without looking the young woman stepped out letting out a few more unlady like words.  
  
"Something wrong?" a deep voice inquired in front of her.  
  
Freezing to a stop, Jaina found herself face to face with Kyp. He looked a bit worn out, and sweaty. Her heart leaped seeing him in the white wife beater and loose black pants, cloak thrown over one muscular arm. Forcing herself back into reality, she masked her feelings.  
  
"The lift just is stuck, and I'm already late." Not waiting for Kyp to say something, she barged passed him. The further she got something echoed into her ears; her eyes watered from the emotion.  
  
She loved Jag.  
  
Then why didn't she smile?  
  
"Jaina?" Kyp called out her name. Each vibration that bounced off the corridor walls hit her in the gut.  
  
She slowed her pace. "Yes?"  
  
Kyp swallowed. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. [i]If only you could you, read my mind.[/i] He thought. Watching her, she turned to face him again.  
  
"What Kyp? I have to go!"  
  
"Why? So you could go meet up with Jag?" he replied harshly. The sting of his words hurt even him, but he did not even try to take them back. She had to know.  
  
Shocked, Jaina's lips quivered; brown eyes watering again. A few tears escaped and trailed down her cheek, but she did not feel them. She did not need to speak. Her eyes spoke for her.  
  
"Jaina, he. Jag is not who you think he is."  
  
"H-how do you know? He loves me." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew she put herself into a corner. Closing her eyes, she spun around. It was too much for her to listen to Kyp. "No," she stated simply.  
  
"No what?" Kyp said.  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you walk away again without." Jaina spun around, advanced towards Kyp, and looked deep into his heart.  
  
Just seeing her cry made Kyp's heart shatter. But he stood still.  
  
Her eyes searched his, trying to find something. Finally, she shook her head in defeat.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just hoping I guess." More tears came even though she tried to hold them back.  
  
"Hoping for what?"  
  
"For something, a sign of sadness maybe? That you actually cared for me once."  
  
"Why do you think I still don't?"  
  
"Why would you? After what I did?"  
  
Kyp's green eyes widened in sympathy. "I always will Jaina. And no matter what you do to me, I'm your friend. I would never lie to you."  
  
"Thank you Kyp."  
  
[i]I can't keep this from her. She has to know.[/i] He told himself. "But about Jag, he. he is just using you. He doesn't love you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Jaina, don't take this the wrong way I-"  
  
Backing away, she made a face of disgust. "You what? Love me? No shivat Kyp! But that does not give you the right to go and make up false accusations about Fel!"  
  
"But I'm not! If you would only believe me!"  
  
"Believe you? Jagged holds more chivalry than any person I have ever met."  
  
"He's a joke!"  
  
"You're the joke, Durron!" Anger fumed through her. Hurrying to the stairway she made her way up the next flight of stairs in less than a minute.  
  
Oh, the nerve of the pompous arrogant lizard monkey. Of all the things he had to make up. saying Jag was a liar was hardly believable. [i]One could not pay a Tuskan Raider to believe such![/i] she remarked to herself.  
  
The door to the Sims came into her view and she sighed. How come her only get away was make believe? Her thoughts were broken as she entered the spacious. Scanning the room she saw Jag getting the simulators started up. His back faced away from her.  
  
Coming up behind the Chiss pilot, she wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Hey, Jag."  
  
"Are you conceding victory to me? I was sure that you would at least wait another minute."  
  
Pulling back, she hit him playfully in the arm. "You wish." Strolling over to her simulator she climbed in. Before the top closed down on her, she called out to him laughing. "The only victor here will be royalty."  
  
Jag smiled devilishly as he got into his seat. [i]If you only knew how wrong you are.[/i] 


End file.
